Le Prince Noir
by Fantomette34
Summary: "Le cheval arrêta sa course peu après et une main tira ses cheveux en arrière, l'obligeant à croiser le regard du Prince Noir. Ses yeux agrandis par la peur plongèrent directement en Enfer." Fic sombre, se déroulant au Moyen Age. Rogue est cruel. Pour lecteurs très majeurs. Univers magique. HG/SS
1. Chapitre 1 Rencontre avec le Diable

**Le Prince Noir du Languedoc**

**.**

**Notes : _Rien ou presque ne m'appartient, je me contente de faire ma tambouille dans la cuisine de l'immense et talentueuse chef JKR._**

**.**

**Avertissement : **aucun

**Résumé** : "Le cheval arrêta sa course peu après et une main tira ses cheveux en arrière, l'obligeant à croiser le regard du Prince Noir. Ses yeux noisette agrandis par la peur plongèrent directement en Enfer. Sa vue se brouilla et elle perdit connaissance, à la merci d'un être diabolique. Elle ne vit pas le sourire cruel de son ravisseur." Fic sombre, se déroulant au Moyen Age, présence d'une certaine cruauté. _**Pour lecteurs majeurs**_. Lemon et torture.

.

**Chapitre I : Rencontre avec le Diable**

.

C'était un après-midi du joli mois de mai 1459 dans la plaine vallonnée et montagneuse du Haut-Languedoc, en Lozère. La végétation, luxuriante à cette époque de l'année, offrait aux regards et aux narines une variété de couleurs et de senteurs mêlés émanant des genêts, narcisses, roses sauvages, jasmins, coquelicots, marguerites et autres fleurs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue dans la campagne, formant un tableau richement coloré. Le gazouillis des oiseaux s'élevait par intermittence dans les airs, comme une douce mélopée répétitive. Quelques vaches paissaient paisiblement, insensibles à la beauté du paysage.

Dans le bois tout proche, un homme de haute stature, entièrement vêtu de noir, s'était écarté de sa troupe pour soulager dans les buissons une envie pressante. Il allait ouvrir son haut-de-chausses pour en extirper son sexe engorgé, lorsque deux voix féminines parvinrent à ses oreilles. Il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter leur conversation.

"Hermione, tu es au courant de la nouvelle ? La voix était jeune, claire, légèrement aigüe.

\- Nouvelle ? Quelle nouvelle ?" Une voix plus grave, aux riches sonorités d'alto répondit. L'homme apprécia le chaud accent. Il s'approcha silencieusement pour voir les donzelles qui discutaient à l'orée du bosquet. Il aperçut deux adolescentes dans l'herbe, l'une assise, l'autre allongée. La première avait les cheveux cuivrées, des yeux bleus, le nez retroussé. Son visage et tout ce qu'on pouvait voir de sa peau étaient constellés de tâches de rousseur. Elle avait probablement quinze ans, guère plus.

La seconde, qu'il ne voyait que de profil, avait un visage fin, de longs cheveux bruns et bouclés qui descendaient jusqu'à sa taille, et sous son corsage blanc il pouvait admirer une poitrine généreuse dont il apercevait les jeunes tétons insolents qui montaient et descendaient au rythme de sa respiration. Elle mâchouillait négligemment une tige de marguerite, inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur le seigneur dont le sexe durcit instantanément devant la vision de cette bouche pulpeuse et de ce corps juvénile.

La rousse reprit : "Il paraît que le Prince Noir est de retour avec sa troupe !

\- Et alors, que veux-tu que cela me fasse, Virginie ? Je vais bientôt me marier.

\- De drôles d'histoires courent sur son compte... On dit qu'il est monté comme un cheval et qu'il lui faut une femme chaque jour dans sa couche !

\- Ha ha ! Vu la tête qu'il a, il doit les payer grassement pour qu'elles acceptent d'être touchées par ce monstre...

\- Oh Hermione, tu exagères ! Il n'est pas si laid que ça, quand même !

\- Ah bon ? Il est vieux, au moins trente-cinq ans, avec ses longs cheveux noirs gras, son nez crochu et sa pâleur cadavérique ? De plus il est Anglais, et je déteste les Anglais ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux lui trouver d'attrayant...

\- Eh bien, ses yeux, par exemple : ils sont grands, d'un noir de jais, ils me font frémir...

\- Moi, il ne me fait ni chaud ni froid ! On dirait un sorcier, toujours habillé de noir...

\- Malheureuse, tais-toi ! Si on t'entendait, tu pourrais être enfermée dans l'un des cachots de son château ! répondit la rousse en se signant précipitamment. Ne parle pas de ces choses, ça attire le mauvais oeil !

\- Ce que tu peux être trouillarde, Virginie ! Moi, il ne me fait pas peur, ton Prince Rogue, ou plutôt le Bâtard Graisseux ! Non, finalement je préfère l'appeler la Chauve-Souris, avec sa longue cape noire...

\- Oh, Hermione ! Tu prends tout à la dérision ! Cela te jouera des tours un de ces quatre matins !"

Son amie lui tira une jolie langue rose et un rire cristallin s'éleva dans les airs, bientôt suivi par un autre. Non loin de là, l'homme qui les observait eut un rictus sadique. Il allait intervenir lorsque des brindilles craquèrent sur le sol et l'un de ses capitaines l'interpella :

"Messire Prince Rogue, les chevaux sont reposés, nous pouvons reprendre la route si vous le désirez."

En entendant les craquements et la voix masculine, les rires des jeunes filles cessèrent subitement. Virginie leva la tête vers le bosquet et aperçut un homme très grand, entièrement vêtu de noir qui regardait dans leur direction. L'effroi qui s'inscrivit sur son visage fit se redresser Hermione qui tourna la tête et rencontra le regard brûlant de l'homme qu'elle venait d'insulter. Elle se figea un instant, perdue dans les yeux qui la transperçaient et une sourde angoisse étreignit son coeur. Elle hurla en se mettant sur ses pieds :

"Cours Virginie, cours ! Je te suis !"

Virginie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et dévala la pente du pré aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Son amie la suivait de peu, son coeur battant la chamade.

"Messire, désirez-vous que je pourchasse et vous ramène ces donzelles ? demanda le beau capitaine blond et aux yeux perçants gris clair à son supérieur.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, Lucius, je vais m'en charger moi-même. La rouquine ne m'intéresse pas. Par contre, la brune... Va me chercher Tempête, j'aurai tôt fait de l'attraper. Un peu d'exercice ne me fera pas de mal, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Le seigneur Malfoy fit aussitôt demi-tour et ramena quelques instants plus tard un cheval noir ombrageux à son suzerain. Le seigneur ténébreux enfourcha son destrier et partit à la poursuite de sa jeune proie. L'excitation de la chasse envahit son être, bien qu'il en connût l'issue à l'avance. Elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui et il savourait déjà sa victoire. Il éperonna sa monture et il sortit du bois.

Hermione n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie. Elle courait comme si le Diable était à ses trousses, d'ailleurs n'était-ce pas un peu la vérité ? Le regard qu'ils avaient échangé l'avaient glacée d'effroi et elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'elle lui échappât, c'était une question de survie, de sauvegarde de son âme. Elle entendait le galop d'un cheval qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Elle était si près de la haie, à peine quelques mètres, si seulement elle pouvait l'atteindre, elle serait sauvée, comme son amie. Le sol tremblait sous le galop impétueux du destrier quand Hermione fut soulevée brutalement par un long bras et projetée contre un torse puissant.

Le cheval arrêta sa course peu après et une main tira ses cheveux en arrière, l'obligeant à croiser le regard du Prince Noir. Ses yeux noisette agrandis par la peur plongèrent directement en Enfer. Sa vue se brouilla et elle perdit connaissance, à la merci d'un être diabolique. Elle ne vit pas le sourire cruel de son ravisseur.

.


	2. Chapter 2 Entre les mains du Diable (1)

**Notes** : Je rappelle que cette fic est notée **Rating M (pas là pour faire joli)**, qu'elle se déroule au Moyen-Age, donc ne pas s'attendre à une histoire mielleuse...

_**Grand merci aux personnes ayant laissé des commentaires : **_BrulantReflet, ange, ainsi qu'à Draymione Malefoy. Ce chapitre peut être lu par tous.

.

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre II - Entre les mains du Diable (1)**

.

Le Prince Rogue chevauchait tranquillement vers son château, sa jeune proie appuyée contre son torse. Un léger parfum de jasmin et de vanille exhalait de ses cheveux si doux. Il n'était pas pressé de rentrer, il avait au moins une heure devant lui avant que quiconque ne vienne lui réclamer la donzelle, son château se trouvant tout en haut d'une colline escarpée. Le temps que la Rouquine prévienne les personnes concernées, qu'elles se regroupent, trouvent des chevaux et atteignent sa forteresse, il pourrait s'amuser un peu... Sa troupe le suivait. Son capitaine s'approcha de lui :

"Messire, Dame Bellatrix ne sera pas enchantée de vous voir revenir en votre logis avec une femme dans les bras...

\- Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à l'occuper, Lucius, j'ai assez goûté de ses charmes, je veux en découvrir de nouveaux avec celle-ci.

\- Certes, mais il faut s'attendre à des récriminations.

\- Cela ne changera guère de son habitude : c'est une insatisfaite chronique. Débrouille-toi pour l'occuper, c'est ta belle-soeur après tout. Tu auras des choses à lui raconter sur notre mission...

\- Certes Messire, il en sera fait selon votre désir. Puis-je vous faire part d'une remarque concernant la jeune fille que vous avez enlevée ?

Le Prince tourna son visage vers son subordonné, les traits fermés.

\- Je t'écoute, Lucius.

\- D'après ce que je vois de ses vêtements, ce n'est ni une ribaude, ni une vilaine, Messire. Elle est certainement fille de riches notables des environs. C'est une chose de culbuter une simple paysanne, c'en est une autre lorsqu'il s'agit d'une fille honnête."

Severus Rogue crispa ses mains sur les rênes. Il savait que son capitaine avait raison, et cela l'agaça. Il toucha le tissu du corsage et de la longue jupe et put constater que les étoffes étaient de qualité. Il aurait voulu dépuceler la jouvencelle, pour la punir de ses affirmations erronées, mais il lui faudrait patienter. Un autre scénario se fit jour dans son esprit et un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage.

Il aperçut autour du cou une chaîne en or à laquelle était suspendue une médaille, également dans le même métal précieux. Le Prince fronça les sourcils. Le visage d'une déesse romaine était finement ciselé, ainsi que son nom latin : Minerva. _**"Tiens donc, c'est vraiment curieux,**__**la déesse de la **__**guerre**__**, de la **__**sagesse**__**, de la stratégie et de l'intelligence, autour du cou d'une simple roturière... Qui est-elle vraiment ?"**_ Au dos du bijou il vit la gravure d'un lion. _**"De plus en plus étrange..."**_

Sentant la jeune fille remuer contre lui, il lui lança silencieusement un sort de sommeil. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle fasse un esclandre alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de sa forteresse, celle de Châteauneuf-De-Randon sur laquelle flottaient au vent les quatre étendards à ses couleurs et ses armes : un serpent argenté enroulé autour d'une épée, qui sortait une langue fourchue rouge, sur un fond vert. Il voulait entrer le plus discrètement possible et enfin mettre en oeuvre sa vengeance.

"Lucius, tu vas pénétrer avec la troupe dans le château par l'entrée principale, j'emprunterai le passage secret. Et que personne ne vienne me déranger dans mes chambres avant qu'une heure ne se soit écoulée, tu as bien compris ?

\- Sans conteste Messire, il en serait fait selon votre bon vouloir."

Arrivé devant le passage secret, le Prince Noir vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours. Il murmura une incantation, et les pierres du mur s'écartèrent pour libérer un tunnel sombre, humide, seulement éclairé par quelques torches qui s'allumaient automatiquement, permettant au cheval et ses cavaliers de circuler une cinquantaine de mètres jusqu'à un deuxième mur magique, derrière lequel se trouvaient les écuries. Severus réitéra ses incantations et il entra dans l'une des stalles. Il savait qu'il avait de l'avance, la troupe étant accueillie comme il se doit dans la cour après plusieurs mois d'absence. Il descendit de son destrier, déposa la jeune fille sur une botte de paille et attacha le cheval dans son box.

Il reprit la donzelle dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le donjon ouest. Il monta les marches tortueuses pour enfin arriver devant sa chambre qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Il déposa Hermione sur la courtepointe verte de son lit immense. Se débarrassant de sa cape et de ses bottes, il sortit une baguette du fourreau de son épée et se mit à jeter des sorts "Silencio" pour insonoriser la pièce, "Divesto" pour Hermione et lui-même et pour terminer "Recurvite" sur son corps sali par les longues chevauchées sans possibilité de se laver correctement. Il se sentait enfin propre, même si cela ne valait pas un bon bain.

Hormis Lucius Malfoy et quelques lieutenants sorciers comme lui, personne ne devait connaître sa véritable nature, en ces temps où l'on allumait facilement un bûcher, surtout dans les campagnes reculées comme celles de Lozère. L'évêque de Mende Guy de La Panouse, également comte du Gévaudan, était un fanatique concernant la religion, ce n'était pas le moment de l'alerter. La Guerre de cent Ans venait de se terminer depuis seulement six années, et profitant de la paix revenue, Severus avait racheté le château à prix d'or pour s'y installer avec ses hommes, sur l'ordre de son Maître. Mais les Anglais n'étaient guère appréciés par les habitants de la région, tant d'exactions avaient été commises durant les hostilités !

Le Prince Noir sortit une clef de sa besace et ouvrit le coffre caché sous le lit pour en extirper une petite fiole au liquide violet et un sablier qu'il posa sur la table en merisier. Un rictus déforma sa bouche et il se redressa pour contempler la nudité de la jouvencelle. Il admira les courbes voluptueuses. Elle était parfaite, bien que de taille moyenne. Tout n'était qu'harmonie : les jambes fuselées et musclées, la taille fine, les hanches épanouies, les seins pleins mais fermes, le cou gracile et le visage à la beauté patricienne. Sa longue chevelure brune, toute en boucles, ajoutait à son charme naturel. Tout en elle le ravissait, et il sentit poindre une érection. A côté d'elle, Dame Bellatrix était un sac d'os.

Severus savait qu'il était laid, il n'était pas aveugle et ses camarades du collège sorcier de Poudlard en Angleterre, sa patrie natale, ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le lui jeter à la figure durant sept longues années. Son corps n'était guère plus attrayant que sa figure. Il était couturé par de nombreuses cicatrices, dues au fouet dans le dos ou aux blessures obtenues lors des batailles contre les Français. Son avant-bras gauche était déformé par un hideux tatouage représentant un crâne d'où sortait un serpent.

Quand il avait entendu la jeune fille rire à ses dépens, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait beaucoup de défauts, certes, mais il avait toujours été généreux avec les femmes partageant sa couche. il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur les pratiques sexuelles, ayant eu comme professeurs d'habiles femmes, enthousiastes à l'idée d'éduquer un jeune homme aussi bien pourvu physiquement. Etre bien membré peut être un atout, encore faut-il s'en servir avec habilité...

Le Prince Rogue inspirait la crainte autour de lui et s'en amusait. Il était un homme solitaire et cela lui convenait. Une femme pour lui tenir chaud la nuit lui suffisait, rarement la même plus de trois rencontres, il ne tenait pas à être enfermé dans une relation durable. Quelques pièces d'or suffisaient pour que la ribaude s'en aille le sourire aux lèvres, le corps et la bourse comblés. Seule Bellatrix continuait à le poursuivre de ses assiduités, profitant de l'absence de son époux Rodulphus Lestrange, resté en Angleterre auprès de leur Maître, Lord Voldemort.

Il aperçut au poignet gauche de la jeune fille un bracelet étrange qu'il examina attentivement : il était fait dans un métal inconnu, couleur argent, sur lequel étaient gravées de minuscules inscriptions runiques. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit elle aussi une sorcière ? Il essaya de retirer le bijou mais cela lui fut impossible. Il faudrait qu'il en parle rapidement à Albus de Nostredame, son mentor et astrologue. Cela ressemblait aux objets magiques créés pour empêcher aux personnes le portant de pratiquer la sorcellerie, et qui s'ouvraient à leur majorité. Elle devait l'avoir depuis son enfance et ignorait certainement ce qu'il signifiait véritablement.

Décidément, la jouvencelle l'intriguait de plus en plus...


	3. Chapter 3 Entre les mains du diable (2)

**Notes** : Je remercie encore les lectrices qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire,

surtout quand il est sympathique ^_^

**Avertissement****_: Attention_**, présence d'un **_lemon_** en fin de chapitre...

.

**Chapitre III - Entre les mains du Diable (2)**

.

Severus s'assit sur le lit et approcha le flacon de la bouche d'Hermione dans laquelle il versa exactement trois gouttes. Il attendit quelques secondes et leva le sort de sommeil. La potion devait avoir fait effet, il pouvait enfin assouvir sa vengeance, mais avant il devait la questionner. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent, légèrement vitreux.

"Comment te nommes-tu ? Qui sont tes parents ?

\- Hermione Granger* Messire, fille d'Aude Berger apothicairesse et d'Amaury Granger médecin, tous deux exerçant à Châteauneuf."

Elle était donc fille de notables. Il avait déjà eu affaire à l'homme qui l'avait soigné pour une profonde entaille après une échauffourée qu'il avait sévèrement réprimée près de Saint-Amans. Diplômé de la célèbre Université de Montpellier, il avait sensiblement le même âge que lui. Cela pouvait expliquer la présence de la médaille, avec deux parents aussi érudits.

"Sais-tu qui je suis ?

\- Oui, le Prince Noir.

\- Me crains-tu, Hermione ?

\- Oh oui !

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi ?

\- Vos yeux, ils sont si noirs, ils vous donnent un air cruel !" Il attrapa son délicat bras gauche et montra le bracelet.

"Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

\- Oui Messire, un bracelet.

\- Connais-tu son utilité ?

\- Oui Messire, pour agrémenter, servir de parure.

\- Rien d'autre ?

\- J'ignore ce que vous voulez dire, Messire.

\- Depuis quand le portes-tu ?

\- Depuis toujours, Messire.

\- T'est-il déjà arrivé de faire de la magie ?

\- Oh non, Messire, jamais ! Seuls les sorciers peuvent en faire ! Elle commençait à s'affoler.

\- Tout va bien Hermione, détends-toi." La jouvencelle obéit aussitôt à son injonction, son visage redevint serein.

"Quel âge as-tu ?

\- seize ans, Messire. dix-sept ans dans quatre mois, le 19 de septembre.

\- Qui est ton promis ?

\- Le chevalier Jehan de Neuville, Messire.

\- Quand dois-tu l'épouser ?

\- Nos épousailles auront lieu le 24 du mois de juin, pour la Fête de la Saint-Jean.

Severus connaissait le jeune homme, le fils unique d'un baronnet désargenté mais d'ancien lignage, l'un de ses nombreux vassaux, qui possédait un manoir à deux lieues de son château.

\- Es-tu encore pucelle, Hermione ?

\- Oui, Messire." La réponse le satisfit. Elle serait à lui, corps et âme, avec un peu de patience.

"Ton fiancé t'a-t-il déjà embrassé sur la bouche ?

\- Oui, Messire." Le Prince Noir grimaça.

"Avec la langue ?

\- Oh non, jamais, c'est dégoûtant !" Le sorcier ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

"T'a-t-il caressé la poitrine, touché ton sexe ? Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Non, non, il me respecte trop pour avoir des gestes déplacés.

\- Cela m'agrée Hermione, je serai le premier pour ta découverte des plaisirs de la chair.

\- Mais vous n'avez point le droit, vous n'êtes pas mon promis ! La jeune fille s'agita, le Prince Noir éclata d'un rire sadique.

\- Oh douce Hermione, je vais être beaucoup plus que cela pour toi, je vais être _le Maître de ton corps_ à partir d'aujourd'hui !"

Tout en parlant il pencha son visage vers le sien et lui ordonna de sa voix profonde accompagnée d'un soupçon d'accent anglais :

"Ouvre ta bouche, je vais te donner ton premier vrai baiser."

Toujours sous l'emprise de la potion, Hermione entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres. Severus les suçota doucement l'une après l'autre, l'amadouant, puis fit glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle avait un goût frais, celui des fleurs sauvages de La Margeride et il en fut grisé. Il l'embrassa lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui réponde.

Hermione, qui découvrait le baiser lingual s'éveillait à la sensualité. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé pareilles sensations avec Jehan, qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance. Il était doué pour lui faire des compliments sur sa beauté et son intelligence, mais il n'osait la toucher, comme si elle était un objet fragile alors que le Prince Noir lui faisait éprouver des sensations bizarres, toute sa peau la picotait, elle se sentait prise de vertiges.

Severus se redressa, prit une petit couteau en argent de son coffre et revint vers la jeune fille, abandonnée sur le lit. Il coupa une mèche de ses cheveux, rapidement rangée dans une bourse. Ensuite il fit une entaille sur le bout de son index, ouvrit délicatement la bouche pulpeuse et obligea Hermione à boire son sang, tout en marmonnant des incantations latines dans le creux de son oreille. La jeune fille connaissait le latin grâce à l'instruction de ses parents, mais dans sa demi-conscience, elle n'en saisissait que des bribes :

_"Possessionem...", " mea Dominus in aeternam..., " oboedientia..." " vos mihi anima et corpus..." *_

Son corps devint chaud, le Prince Noir répéta l'incantation plusieurs fois puis retira son doigt et poursuivit :

"Répète après moi, Hermione : _Ego vester sum._**

\- _Ego... ego vester sum..._

\- Continue, encore !

_\- Ego vester sum... ego vester sum... ego vester sum..."_

Tout son corps brûlait, son esprit était possédé par un autre contre lequel elle était impuissante. La magie faisait son oeuvre, un brouillard noir les enveloppa, La jeune fille poussa un hurlement strident tout en s'asseyant et retomba presque immédiatement sur le lit, totalement épuisée, vidée de toute son énergie, vaincue. Le Prince Noir eut un sourire machiavélique. Il savait qu'à présent qu'aucun autre homme que lui ne pourrait l'honorer jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, l'âge de la majorité chez les sorciers. Il pressentait qu'elle possédait de grands pouvoirs, et qu'à leur révélation, elle serait à même de se libérer de son emprise. Il lui restait quatre mois pour la faire sienne, c'était largement suffisant. Et son mariage n'y changerait rien, elle lui appartenait.

Avant de la laisser, il voulait lui faire connaître son premier orgasme. il allongea son corps musclé contre elle, embrassa son cou langoureusement et célébra ses jeunes seins qu'il caressa longuement, la faisant frémir de désir. Il donna un coup de langue au téton le plus proche et la légère saveur de framboise qu'il goûta lui donna envie d'engloutir complètement le petit pic qu'il aspira goulument tandis que son autre main titillait le deuxième, le roulant entre les doigts, le pinçant sans relâche, à la limite de la douleur.

Hermione, gémissante, frottait ses jambes entre elles pour atténuer l'élancement étrange qui se propageait à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Severus savourait les réactions du jeune corps. Sa main lâcha le sein et descendit sur le ventre plat, dessinant de petits cercles pour se diriger vers la toison brune. Sa peau était veloutée comme celle des pêches de Provence.

Le sorcier s'installa entre les jambes qu'il écarta plus encore de ses mains puissantes et abaissa son visage vers le coeur de la féminité d'Hermione d'où un parfum musqué s'échappait, l'enivrant. Ses cheveux noirs chatouillèrent au passage la peau diaphane.

Ses longs doigts écartèrent les lèvres roses pour dégager le petit clitoris que Severus, ravi de sa découverte, commença à léchouiller. Il sentit le corps juvénile frémir, et Hermione se mit à balbutier des mots sans queue ni tête, roulant sa tête de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, provoquant le sourire de son amant. il enfonça sa langue dans l'étroit conduit, faisant tourbillonner sa langue râpeuse.

**"Par Merlin, elle est si serrée que je vais sûrement la déchirer quand j'enfoncerai mon vit dans son sexe, il faudra que je la prépare longuement..."**

Ses longs doigts pincèrent brutalement les bouts déjà durs de ses mamelons, et dès qu'il sentit les prémisses de ses spasmes vaginaux, il suça le bourgeon ultrasensible, buvant la cyprine virginale, tandis que la jouvencelle se tordait sous l'orgasme qui la balayait, criant sa délivrance qui la laissa tremblante mais comblée au creux du lit.

Sans pénétrer le vagin, qu'il brûlait pourtant de posséder, Le Prince Noir chercha sa propre libération en serrant les cuisses de sa compagne sur sa formidable érection, donnant plusieurs coups de reins violents. Les seins de la jeune fille tressautaient au rythme de ses va-et-vient, accélérant son plaisir, et il ne fut pas long à projeter sa semence sur la peau d'albâtre. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, savourant sa victoire sur la donzelle qui essayait de reprendre une respiration normale, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux mi-clos, son derme recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration.

Le sablier était presque vide, il lui fallait faire vite. Il se leva, attrapa sa baguette et nettoya leurs deux corps. Il aurait voulu laisser une marque d'amour sur la jeune fille, mais ce n'était pas raisonnable. Il entendait les bruits des pas de chevaux qui résonnaient dans l'enceinte du château, annonçant des visiteurs. Quelques arabesques supplémentaires et ils étaient habillés entièrement. Severus ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la chambre imprégnée d'une forte odeur de sexe. Enfin, il approcha sa baguette du front d'Hermione,

**"_Je ne puis faire autrement, ma petite lionne"_** et lança :

"Oubliettes."

.

.

*Granger = évidemment on prononce à la française -er = é

* "Possession...", "mon Maître pour l'éternité...", "obéissance... " " je vous appartiens, corps et âme... "

** _Ego vester sum_ = je suis à toi


	4. Chapter 4 Albus de Nostredame

**Notes** : J'ai déplacé chronologiquement l'histoire de "La Bête du Gévaudan" du XVIIIème au XVème siècle... Aucun lemon dans ce chapitre.

Mille mercis aux lecteurs/lectrices laissant un commentaire (ange, draymione, espe29, zeugma412, ,...)

c'est vraiment très agréable et encourage à poursuivre l'écriture de nouveaux chapitres ^^

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre IV : Albus de Nostredame**

**.**

Des éclats de voix furieux parvenaient de la Grande Salle. Le Prince Noir descendit paisiblement les marches raides du donjon, et se dirigea lentement vers le petit attroupement qui s'était formé. Son capitaine Lucius Malfoy et son fils Draco étaient en grande discussion avec trois personnes. L'écho de ses bottes sur les dalles firent se tourner toutes les têtes dans sa direction. La conversation animée s'interrompit brutalement.

Une belle femme, en vêtements d'apothicaire, fit un pas vers lui, accompagnée du médecin Granger et du Chevalier de Neuville. Un peu en retrait se tenait la Rouquine, visiblement apeurée de se retrouver dans ce château lugubre qui, apparemment, l'impressionnait fortement.

"Ma fille, où est ma fille ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

La mère n'hésitait pas à bafouer les règles de bienséance en s'adressant au Prince Noir directement, sans qu'une présentation n'ait été effectuée au préalable par un tiers, et prenait le risque de tomber sous le coup de la loi seigneuriale. D'un geste de la main négligent, Severus fit comprendre à ses deux subordonnés de ne pas intervenir. Le mari empêcha son épouse de se jeter sur le noble et le chevalier Jehan de Neuville s'avança :

"Messire, pouvez-vous nous donner des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Son amie ici présente affirme que vous l'avez emportée sur votre cheval (il n'osait pas employer le terme de "enlevée", il savait à qui il s'adressait).

\- En effet, j'ai pris la jeune fille sur mon destrier afin de lui donner une petite leçon après qu'elle ait commis un crime de _**lèse-majesté**_ à mon encontre."

Sa voix traînante et son regard glacial firent sursauter les parents qui se regardèrent avec horreur. Ils connaissaient les graves conséquences d'un tel affront, et une condamnation à mort était l'une d'elles. Le médecin prit à son tour la parole, on sentait l'émotion dans sa voix légèrement tremblotante :

"Ce n'étaient que paroles légères d'une adolescente qui ne pensait pas à vous insulter sciemment, Messire. Elle vous présentera ses excuses, je vous en fais le serment ! Prenez pitié de sa jeunesse !"

Le ton suppliant amena un petit sourire ironique qui étira les fines lèvres du Prince Noir. Il s'exprima enfin :

"La punition de votre fille a été la grande frayeur qu'elle a éprouvée lorsque je l'ai emportée sur ma monture. Elle s'est alors évanouie et est toujours sans connaissance au moment où je vous parle. Le capitaine Lucius Malfoy, ici présent, va vous conduire dans la chambre où elle repose."

Il attendit quelques secondes, promenant son regard froid sur les intrus puis asséna d'un ton brutal:

"Vous pourrez vous occuper d'elle et vérifier par vous-mêmes qu'elle est **toujours intacte**... Je vous abandonne, des affaires cruciales requièrent mon attention. Je vous souhaite un agréable retour en votre logis."

Il abandonna sur place les parents interloqués et le Chevalier qui serra les poings de rage. Lucius s'approcha d'eux et leur fit signe de le suivre. Jehan et Virginie patientèrent au pied des escaliers.

Quelques instants plus tard, les parents se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du donjon, leur fille habillée et endormie dans un vaste lit. Le capitaine avait fait demi-tour, les laissant seuls. Aude Granger s'approcha de sa fille et l'appela doucement :

"Hermione, Hermione, ma chérie, réveille-toi !

\- Mmmmmmh, mmmmmmh..."

La mère sortit un petit flacon de sels de son sac et le présenta sous les narines de sa fille qui commença par grimacer horriblement et finit par ouvrir ses yeux. Le soulagement des parents fut évident. Amaury Granger ausculta rapidement mais concensieusement sa fille, ne constatant aucune lésion apparente. Son épouse et lui mirent Hermione en position assise, lui caressant le visage, touchant son front pour y déceler une éventuelle fièvre et, soulagés qu'il n'en fût rien, la levèrent.

"Tu vas bien ? Comment te sens-tu ? Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas, j'ai mal à la tête. Où suis-je ?"

Elle regardait autour d'elle, désemparée, vacillante sur ses jambes, heureusement soutenue par ses parents dont la présence lui apportait un certain réconfort. Son dernier souvenir était celui où un homme terrifiant l'avait poursuivie sur son cheval dans le Pré aux Vaches et l'avait emportée. Puis... plus rien, elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

"Je veux rentrer chez nous, je vous en prie, emmenez-moi !"

Elle sentait qu'il lui fallait quitter cette chambre inconnue au plus vite. Ils redescendirent les marches lentement, Hermione ne cessait de trébucher. Sur le palier, Virginie se jeta sur son amie, l'étouffant de baisers et un Jehan inquiet demanda à Maître Granger la permission de porter sa fille jusqu'à leurs montures. Le père acquiesça et le chevalier prit dans ses bras la Damoiselle qui laissa tomber sa tête contre le pourpoint rouge et or de son promis. Les parents et Virginie leur emboîtaient le pas.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour intérieure, Hermione releva son visage, son regard attirée malgré elle par une force invisible. Une ombre sombre et inquiétante se profilait derrière l'une des fenêtres, faisant frissonner tout son corps. Jehan s'en aperçut et serra encore plus étroitement contre lui sa frêle fiancée, comme pour la protéger d'un danger inconnu. La fenêtre claqua violemment. Le Prince Noir n'appréciait pas qu'un autre que lui pût toucher la jeune fille, elle lui appartenait.

Le chevalier attendit que le médecin montât sur son cheval pour lui remettre sa fille qu'il installa en croupe devant lui. Son épouse monta derrière son futur gendre tandis que Virginie, de plus basse extraction, les suivait à pied.

Quand Severus se détourna de la fenêtre pour aller rejoindre son astrologue, une voix aigüe l'assaillit :

"Severus ! Severus ! Qui est cette traînée, cette ribaude ? Que faisait-elle dans ta chambre ? Encore l'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes ?"

La Dame qui interpellait ainsi le Prince Noir était d'une grande beauté mais de ces beautés froides, insensibles. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun non pas chaud, mais glacial. Ses longs cheveux étaient d'un noir d'ébène, coiffés sous son hennin pourpre, assorti à sa robe descendant jusqu'à ses fines chevilles. Si sa beauté de trentenaire avait pu émouvoir le sorcier à une époque récente, elle le laissait à présent complètement indifférent.

"Fichtre, quelle véhémence, Bellatrix ! Que t'importe, tu es mariée, moi non, je prends qui je veux, j'en ai tous les droits ! Je n'ai guère de temps pour ces fariboles, Lucius a dû te mettre au courant des résultats de notre mission, tu comprendras que tes desiderata passent au second plan !"

La jeune femme plissa ses yeux pleins de haine. _**"Tu me paieras cet affront, Severus, et au centuple !"**_

Le Prince Noir n'attendit pas de réponse et s'en alla rejoindre Albus de Nostredame dans le donjon est. La pièce qui servait de bureau à son mentor était un véritable capharnaüm : les murs étaient recouverts de cartes géographiques, stellaires, couvertes d'innombrables annotations ; le sol était jonché de parchemins remplis d'étranges symboles ; le bureau n'était guère épargné par le désordre, un véritable fatras dénotant qu'un esprit curieux et scientifique occupait les lieux.

Son ami l'attendait avec impatience, il avait entendu le charivari et attendait que Severus lui expliquât la situation. Dès que le jeune sorcier pénétra dans le bureau de son ami, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Cher, cher ami, je suis content de te trouver en aussi bonne santé !

\- Je vous retourne le compliment, Albus, vous ne paraissez point vos cent vingt ans !

\- Que Merlin nous préserve le plus longtemps possible ! Mais dis-moi, Severus, quelles nouvelles as-tu à me donner ?

\- Pas très bonnes, je le crains. Voldemort essaie de raviver les hostilités entre Anglais et Français, et il en faudrait peu pour remettre le feu aux poudres : quelques massacres horribles d'innocents mis sur le compte de l'ennemi, et nous voilà repartis pour une nouvelle Guerre de Cent Ans, ce qui lui permettrait de prendre le contrôle de ces deux pays et ensuite du reste de l'Europe... Il attise ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais chez l'être humain, ce qu'il a toujours su faire..."

Le visage du vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche s'assombrit.

\- Dis-moi, d'étranges bruits courent au sujet d'une bête qui terroriserait les environs..."

L'astrologue caressait machinalement sa barbe.

"Oui, les gens l'appellent _La Bête du Gévaudan_. De jeunes paysans ou paysannes, bergers ou bergères des alentours disparaissent, et lorsqu'on retrouve leurs corps, ils ont été atrocement mutilés, déchiquetés...

Les yeux du Prince Noir se plissèrent.

\- Cette Bête existe, Severus ? Le jeune sorcier tourna la tête, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui du vieil homme.

\- Certes non, mon ami, c'est une invention de Dame Bellatrix pour couvrir ses horribles agissements : viols, tortures, qu'elle met ensuite sur le dos de La Bête. Les gens par ici sont assez incultes, hormis les nobles et notables. Ils croient que c'est l'oeuvre du Diable lui-même ! Cela sert même les sombres desseins de Lord Voldemort...

\- Il nous faudra être prudents, très prudents, Severus... Oh, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'étaient ces éclats de voix entendus il y a quelques minutes ? "

Severus détourna son regard, faisant mine d'examiner attentivement un pays sur la mappemonde posée sur le bureau où cohabitaient livres, cartes, parchemins, plumes ainsi qu'un astrolabe,...

\- Disons que mon chemin a croisé celui d'une jouvencelle étrange...

\- Et ?

\- Elle porte à son poignet gauche un bracelet sur lequel sont gravés des signes runiques."

Tout en discourant, le jeune sorcier se saisit d'une plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et reproduisit sur une feuille de parchemin la plupart des inscriptions dont il se souvenait. Albus s'approcha, prit la feuille qu'il détailla avec soin puis s'exprima :

"Tu sais ce que cela signifie, Severus ?"

Le vieil homme s'agitait.

"Oui, qu'elle est une sorcière.

\- Exact. Ce bracelet est _**un continent magia**_. Il empêche sa magie de se libérer avant sa majorité. As-tu remarqué autre chose sur elle ?

\- Elle est également en possession d'un médaillon en or. Sur le côté face est gravé la figure de la déesse Minerva, côté pile celle d'un lion.

\- Par Merlin Severus ! C'est _**Elle**_, _**Elle**_, tu m'entends !" Le vieil homme déambulait dans la pièce avec le regard d'un homme qui a perdu l'esprit.

"- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je n'y comprends goutte !

\- Eh bien, _**c'est la jeune sorcière de la Prophétie**_ !"


	5. Chapter 5 La prophétie

**Notes** : très chaleureux remerciements à mes lecteurs/lectrices, aux commentaires élogieux (Garfieldown, ParaShock, Espe29,...) qui m'ont beaucoup émue, et un petit clin d'oeil à Zeugma412 dans ce chapitre, je pense qu'elle comprendra ^_^. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre V - La Prophétie **

.

Severus pensait le plus sérieusement du monde qu'Albus avait perdu la tête. Celui-ci se planta devant lui, s'agrippant à son pourpoint de velours, les yeux exorbités, répétant comme une litanie :

"C'est _**Elle**_, la sorcière de la prophétie, c'est _**Elle**_, tu m'entends ?...

\- Albus, reprenez vos esprits et expliquez-moi ce qu'il en est car pour le moment je suis dans le noir complet !

\- Oui, oui, pardonne-moi mon jeune ami, je vais éclairer ta lanterne... Il y a une vingtaine d'années, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu vent d'une prophétie le concernant. Attends, je vais retrouver le texte, il est quelque part dans le bureau... "

L'astrologue se mit à fouiller dans tous les coins et les recoins de son étude.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un désordre indescriptible régnait dans la pièce, si tenté qu'il fut possible de faire pire qu'auparavant. Pourtant, Albus retrouva miraculeusement le message dans l'un des tiroirs secrets de son écritoire. Les mains tremblantes, l'astrologue déroula le vieux parchemin et sa voix légèrement chevrotante s'éleva dans la pièce :

**_"Cum bellum cessaverit _**

**_Puri sanguinis qui de pueris leana _**

**_A Principe Serpentis acceperit _**

**_Serpens venenum occidit _**

**_Et Dominus Tenebris infirmata _**

**_Tandem moriatur et in Lucem regnabit" _**

_Quand la guerre aura cessé_

_Que le sang pur de la jeune lionne_

_Par le Prince Serpent sera pris_

_Le poison tuera le serpent_

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres affaibli_

_Enfin mourra et la Lumière règnera_

Le vieil homme reposa le parchemin à côté d'un pot de confiture de citre, son pêché mignon, et observa le Prince Noir qui venait d'assimiler la prophétie. Il poursuivit d'un ton un peu plus apaisé :

"Cette jeune fille nous est envoyée par Minerva Mac Gonagall, qui a réussi à la sauver des griffes de Voldemort. Malheureusement, celui-ci a découvert l'identité de la sorcière de la Prophétie et a fait assassiner ses parents en Angleterre il y a quatorze ans. Bien entendu, il comptait supprimer leur fille également. Heureusement, un de nos espions a prévenu Minerva qui a pu mettre en sûreté la petite in extremis. Elle l'a envoyée en France avec l'aide de deux de nos agents de l'Ordre et remise à un jeune couple de Montpellier qui venait de perdre leur enfant. Le bracelet et le médaillon sont des bijoux légués par l'Ecossaise pour la protéger et l'identifier plus tard.

Il ne faut surtout pas que Bellatrix ou un autre Mangemort apprenne qui elle est, sinon l'avenir du monde sera entre les mains de Voldemort ! Nous devons tout mettre en oeuvre pour que la Prophétie se réalise et tu as un rôle à jouer, et pas des moindres, Severus !

\- Qu'insinuez-vous Albus ? s'inquiéta le jeune sorcier.

\- Allons, _**le Prince Serpent c'est toi**_ ! C'est toi qui dois prendre la virginité de la jeune fille et récupérer son sang qui servira à préparer le poison qui nous débarrassera de Nagini, le serpent maudit de Voldemort, son dernier Horcruxe !"

Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. L'empressement du vieil homme en Angleterre qui l'avait poussé malgré ses réticences à accepter la mission confiée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres après la fin de la Guerre de Cent Ans : s'implanter dans le Sud de la France, plus précisément dans le Languedoc. Et depuis plusieurs années, il devait endurer les hivers rigoureux, les étés brûlants et les regards haineux des gens de Lozère pour satisfaire les objectifs de ses deux Maîtres.

"Et vous comptiez m'en informer quand ?"

La fureur transparaissait dans le ton et les paroles de Severus.

"Pour ta propre sécurité et celle des protagonistes concernés de près ou de loin par la prophétie, je me devais de te tenir dans l'ignorance, mon ami. Veuille bien croire que j'ai agi ainsi pour protéger nombre de personnes..."

Le Prince Noir resta silencieux et retrouva son calme, assimilant les informations fournies par le vieil astrologue qui enchaîna :

"Ces dernières années, avec l'aide de l'Ordre, nous avons réussi à découvrir et détruire six Horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres à travers l'Europe mais il en reste un, le plus important car le plus difficile à supprimer de par sa présence constante auprès de son sombre Maître : Nagini. Une fois le serpent éliminé, Voldemort sera vulnérable et plus facile à détruire. Tu dois donc dépuceler cette damoiselle !"

Le corps de Severus se raidit. Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête_**. "Bon sang ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il me demande, exactement ce que je rêve de faire depuis que j'ai rencontré cette jouvencelle, et ce vieux fou me l'offre sur un plateau !**_

Un rictus cynique tordit ses lèvres. _**"Oh Albus, sans le savoir vous venez de m'ôter les derniers scrupules qui auraient pu me retenir..."**_ Il s'en serait frotté les mains de joie. Pourtant il offrit à son vieil ami un visage aussi impassible que possible, comme à son habitude.

"Il y a tout de même un inconvénient, Albus : la jeune sorcière doit se marier avec un Moldu, et ce dans un mois...

\- Tudieu ! Il nous faut trouver le moyen d'empêcher ce mariage à n'importe quel prix ! Je vais y réfléchir sérieusement Severus, et te ferai part de ma décision... Il me faut connaître la date de son anniversaire, si je ne m'abuse elle devrait avoir dix-sept ans cette année.

\- Exact Albus, elle sera majeure le 19 septembre."

L'astrologue haussa les sourcils devant cette précision importante, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en palabres inutiles pour savoir d'où le jeune sorcier tenait cette information capitale.

"Il faudra agir avant sa majorité, c'est essentiel pour la réussite de notre entreprise, Severus. Puisque tu as déjà fait sa connaissance, peux-tu me donner son prénom ?

\- Hermione."

Le jeune sorcier prononça malgré lui le prénom avec une certaine douceur.

\- Dans la mythologie grecque, elle est la fille d'Hélène de Troie et de Ménélas. Son prénom est le féminin d'Hermès, le messager des Dieux. Son caractère doit sans nul doute être celui d'une combattante, intelligente, et qui se fie plus à la logique qu'à son intuition. Lors de votre rencontre, n'as-tu pas éprouvé une attirance irrésistible envers elle ?"

_**"C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... J'ai failli la déflorer quelques minutes seulement après notre premier contact." **_

Des images défilèrent devant les yeux de Severus : _la donzelle nonchalamment allongée dans l'herbe, mâchouillant sensuellement une tige... Le parfum délicat de ses cheveux quand il l'avait emportée sur son destrier, son corps chaud collé contre le sien... Quand elle était sous l'emprise du sort et qu'elle répétait : "Ego vester sum"... Hermione nue au milieu de son lit, se tordant de plaisir alors que sa langue fouillait son sexe humide... Les jeunes seins qui tressautaient au rythme de ses coups de boutoir..."_

Son corps réagissait malgré lui à ses pensées lubriques, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Albus s'en aperçût.

"Eh bien, on pourrait l'exprimer ainsi...

\- Cela a-t-il été réciproque ? Est-elle attirée par toi ?"

Les yeux bleus scrutaient avec espoir le visage fermé du Prince Noir.

_**"Si tu savais Albus, j'ai utilisé la magie noire afin de l'avoir complètement en mon pouvoir."**_ Le jeune sorcier ne tenait pas à ce que son compagnon apprît qu'il n'avait pas hésité à employer des moyens plus que douteux pour lier physiquement la jeune fille à lui-même. Il devinait aisément qu'il en serait contrit et lui en ferait amèrement le reproche.

Severus éprouvait un profond respect pour son aîné, qu'il tenait comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps avec, malheureusement, Voldemort. Mais son mentor possédait un énorme défaut, celui de croire qu'en tout homme il y a quelque chose de bon, ce que son esprit pragmatique réfutait. Or le Prince Noir savait qu'au fond de lui se cachait une part de ténèbres qui ne demandait qu'à surgir. Il répondit de sa voix profonde :

"Je n'en suis pas certain, mon ami. Je pense qu'elle a plutôt été effrayée par mon apparence disons, pour le moins austère et inquiétante, et je n'ai rien fait jusqu'à présent pour vraiment la rassurer, ce serait même plutôt le contraire...

\- Il faut qu'elle tombe en amour avec toi, Severus. Tu ne peux lui ravir son pucelage que si elle est consentante, autrement le sang virginal ne sera d'aucune utilité dans l'élaboration du poison !

\- Diantre ! L'entreprise est hardie, ils nous faudra être prudents car son promis est de noble ascendance, nous ne pourrons défaire facilement leur union. De plus il est l'un des proches de l'Evêque de Mende, Guy de La Panouse.

\- Je trouverai un moyen mon jeune ami, aie confiance ! Il le faut pour le bien de l'Humanité ! Je vais utiliser mes connaissances en arithmancie et astrologie pour établir une carte de ton avenir commun avec Hermione. Ainsi je pourrai trouver la date exacte à laquelle son sang doit être ravi.

En attendant, conte-lui fleurette afin qu'elle commence à éprouver des sentiments pour toi. Je connais ton pouvoir de séduction envers les femmes, Severus. J'ai beau passer la plupart de mon temps enfermé dans ce bureau ou dans mon laboratoire, j'entends les servantes parler et ce qu'elles disent sur les hommes de ce château, notamment sur toi et tes prouesses sexuelles..."

Les sombres yeux du Prince Noir se plissèrent et ses lèvres se retroussèrent sur ses dents jaunâtres pour former un sourire pervers. _**"Oh, douce Hermione, j'ai même la bénédiction de l'homme que je respecte le plus en ce bas-monde pour être le premier à t'honorer ! Nous allons nous revoir, et ce, plus tôt que tu ne puis l'imaginer..."**_

.

**NB** : Si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous a une meilleure **version latine** que celle proposée, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir afin que je corrige...

Dans le prochain chapitre nous retrouverons notre chère Hermione...


	6. Chapter 6 Jehan de Neuville

**Notes** : encore des milliers de remerciements à mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices (espe29, Draymione, Garfieldown, Zeugma412, loupa4, etc.) et les anonymes.

_Comme tous les auteurs de fanfictions je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent, ma seule récompense sont vos __commentaires _

(qui ne prennent qu'une minute ou deux si l'on compare au temps passé à rédiger un chapitre)... Bonne lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre VI - Jehan de Neuville**

.

Hermione, après son retour en son logis, avait été conduite immédiatement dans sa chambre, tandis que Jehan de Neuville patientait dans le salon. Ses parents avaient profité de l'intimité de leur demeure pour questionner et ausculter plus soigneusement leur fille qui ne se souvenait absolument de rien, sauf du moment où le Prince Noir l'avait enlevée sur son cheval noir. Elle avait beau essayer de se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, il y avait comme une page blanche dans sa mémoire. Ses parents n'insistèrent pas, ne voulant pas ajouter à son traumatisme. Ils n'avaient découvert aucune ecchymose ni trace d'une quelconque agression sexuelle, ce qui les soulagea fortement et les étonna en même temps, car ils n'ignoraient point la sulfureuse réputation que traînait le Prince Noir. Amaury Granger préféra laisser les deux femmes seules.

Son épouse, dont le système olfactif était très développé de par sa profession, avait tout de même noté qu'un parfum de bois de santal, d'épices et de cuir se dégageait de la peau d'Hermione, ce qui était fort inhabituel. Après un court temps de réflexion, elle en déduisit que cette odeur devait certainement provenir de la courtepointe du lit où avait dormi leur fille dans le château du Prince Noir.

Elle lui fit prendre un bain dans le baquet en bois, jetant dans l'eau chaude une bonne poignée de pétales de jasmin, la senteur préférée de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se laissa baigner et manipuler par sa mère et Virginie, heureuse de se sentir entourée et réconfortée par des personnes aimantes. Sa servante et amie tressa ses longs cheveux indisciplinés en une sage natte. Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée derrière Aude Granger, Virginie ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

"Oh, Hermione, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi ! Quand le Prince Noir t'a enlevée, j'ai bien cru que je ne te reverrai plus jamais, comme tous ces garçons et filles qui ont disparu !"

Ses mains tremblaient au souvenir de l'inquiétant Seigneur au regard si cruel. Son amie prit ses mains dans les siennes et la rassura :

\- Ma Virginie, tout est fini à présent, et mes parents m'ont affirmé qu'_Il_ ne m'a point touchée. Tu vois, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, tout sera comme avant. "

Essayait-elle de s'en persuader elle-même ? Elles se serrèrent tendrement dans les bras l'une de l'autre_**. "J'espère que tu as raison, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'en ait pas fini avec toi..."**_ La Rouquine garda ses sombres pensées pour elle-même. Elle était là pour apporter du réconfort à son amie, non point pour l'alarmer.

Hermione, épuisée, n'accepta qu'à contrecoeur de se sustenter avec deux abricots du Roussillon, une demi-tranche de pain blanc et un verre de lait. Virginie lui prépara une infusion de tilleul et de camomille, sucrée avec une cuillère de miel des châtaigniers des Cévennes. Ensuite elle retourna dans sa chambre alors que la cloche de l'église sonnait sept fois. Elle fit consciencieusement sa prière, se faufila dans son lit en bois de chêne, glissa entre les draps frais parfumés à la lavande, et posa sa tête sur son oreiller. Elle espérait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait oublier les dernières heures, surtout le regard sombre du Prince Noir qui la hantait encore. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Sa mère la rejoignit peu après et l'embrassa sur le front mais est elle était déjà endormie. Aude Granger quitta la chambre silencieusement et s'en alla rejoindre son mari et Jehan qui l'attendaient dans la cuisine. Virginie servit le chevalier et ses maîtres : du bon pain, du jambon cru, de la tome de vache et des fruits, le tout accompagné d'un pichet de vin de Provence.

Ils soupèrent légèrement et en silence. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Amaury Granger prit enfin la parole en s'adressant directement à son futur gendre, le regardant droit dans les yeux. La voix était claire, sans trace d'une quelconque émotion, le ton doctoral :

"Jehan, sachez que j'ai examiné attentivement Hermione et je puis vous donner ma parole de médecin qu'elle n'a subi aucune agression de quelque nature que ce soit. Mais si vous désirez rompre vos fiançailles après les événements de cette journée nous comprendrons et ne vous en tiendrons point rigueur."

\- Monsieur, vous m'outragez si vous pensez que je pourrai vous faire l'affront ainsi qu'à votre fille en refusant de l'épouser après l'incident malheureux d'aujourd'hui ! J'ai une absolue confiance en Hermione et mon voeu le plus cher est d'en faire ma femme, envers et contre tout !"

Le jeune homme s'était levé si prestement qu'il en renversa son gobelet en étain. Le vin qu'il contenait éclaboussa d'une couleur pourpre la nourriture restée sur la table.

Le soulagement et la reconnaissance se lisaient sur les traits des époux qui appréciaient ce jeune seigneur quelque peu fougueux mais honnête. Leur futur gendre n'avait pas à proprement parler une belle figure : des cheveux châtain clair encadraient un visage aux traits plutôt forts, de même que son nez, mais ses yeux couleur océan respiraient la franchise et son visage buriné par une vie passée plus souvent au grand air que confinée dans un manoir humide lui donnaient un air de bonne santé.

Il était assez grand, d'une corpulence costaude grâce au maniement des armes et à l'aide physique qu'il apportait régulièrement aux paysans de son domaine. C'était un jeune homme aimé et respecté par les habitants des environs pour sa simplicité et son dévouement envers ses gens. Bien qu'il soit issu d'une famille noble, dont le lignage remontait à La Première Croisade, son humilité n'était pas feinte. Pourtant, l'un de ses ancêtres avait combattu aux côtés de Godefroy de Bouillon en 1099, ce qui lui conférait un certain prestige dans la région, notamment en Margeride.

Malheureusement, au fil des années, ses ancêtres avaient dilapidé leur fortune acquise en Terre Sainte et à présent Jehan de Neuville était ruiné, habitant un château fortement délabré où il vivait chichement avec son père âgé et malade, ainsi que quelques serviteurs qui leur étaient dévoués corps et âme. Il possédait peu de terres, seulement quelques centaines d'arpents qui subvenaient à peine à leurs besoins et à ceux de leurs serfs et vilains qui étaient fort bien traités.

Quand Jehan avait annoncé l'année précédente qu'il souhaitait épouser Hermione Granger, son père était entré dans une terrible colère, menaçant de le déshériter de son titre de Baron, que le déshonneur s'abattrait sur la famille s'il s'entêtait dans cette lubie. Mais le jeune homme avait tenu bon, il ne voulait point d'une autre femme, il était fort épris de la jouvencelle, et ce depuis son adolescence. Le père avait cédé non seulement devant l'entêtement de son fils, mais surtout quand il apprit que les parents étaient certes roturiers, mais possédaient de nombreux biens et richesses, susceptibles de redorer le blason familial. Après moultes palabres, il avait donc condescendu à ces épousailles, la dot de la future épousée étant conséquente.

Après de nombreuses tractations entre les deux partis, il fut décidé que le mariage aurait lieu à la Saint-Jean, en l'Eglise de Châteauneuf-de-Randon en présence de l'Evêque de Mende et que la réception, aux frais des Granger, se tiendrait dans le château des Neuville.

Jehan était tombé en amour avec Hermione dès leur première rencontre ; elle n'avait pourtant à l'époque que huit ans et lui quatorze. Mais il n'oublierait jamais comment elle avait osé le défier alors qu'il chassait le renard avec ses chiens à la mi-octobre de l'an 1450, près des terres de "Bois Sans Feuilles", entre Chaudeyrac et Châteauneuf-de-Randon. Elle avait surgi soudainement devant son cheval qui s'était cabré, et il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne l'écrasât. Elle l'avait toisé et traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux, de monstre, de lâche, d'assassin, et il lui avait répondu simplement par un rire tonitruant qui l'avait laissée momentanément perplexe. Il était descendu de son destrier, et avait fait face à un visage furieux qui l'avait subjugué. Il ignorait encore ce qu'il avait le plus aimé en elle : ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, ses grands yeux noisette aux cils interminables, son nez droit, sa bouche pulpeuse, ou son attitude rebelle.

"Je ne vous connais point, gente Damoiselle, venez-vous de la ville ?"

La jeune fille ne pipa mot, conquise par le cavalier, admirant en son fort intérieur les paroles courtoises et le sourire désarmant du jeune homme qui la contemplait avec un grand plaisir évident. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête pour acquiescer, et lorsqu'il tendit sa main rugueuse, elle lui offrit la sienne sans réfléchir.

Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis ce jour où un renard ignora qu'il devait son salut à la témérité inconsciente d'une enfant, Jehan sut que ce serait elle et pas une autre qu'il conduirait à l'autel. Même son prénom l'enchantait, il était si peu commun dans cette région ! A partir de ce jour, ils devinrent quasiment inséparables. Il lui fit découvrir les paysages torturés, sauvages mais superbes de sa Lozère natale. Tous les ruisseaux, les chemins, les collines, n'eurent bientôt plus de secrets pour la fillette qui se transforma au fil des années en une superbe jeune femme. Et ce qui n'était au début pour elle qu'une simple amitié, évolua peu à peu en un attachement véritable. Ils se comprenaient sans qu'une parole ne fut prononcée.

C'est pourquoi le Chevalier n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde à rompre ses fiançailles avec Hermione, même si les rumeurs allaient se déchaîner dans les prochains jours à propos de _"l'enlèvement"_ de sa promise. Il l'épouserait dans un mois à la date prévue, rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il donna l'accolade à Amaury Granger, signifiant par là que rien n'avait changé, et que bientôt ils seraient apparentés. Il leur souhaita le bonsoir et les quitta avant que la nuit ne tombât sur la Margeride.

Restés seuls, les époux Granger s'embrassèrent tendrement. Le chef de famille déclara :

"Jehan de Neuville est vraiment le meilleur parti que notre Hermione eût pu trouver.

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, mon doux mari, c'est un homme bon, qui porte la noblesse dans son coeur et qui saura la rendre heureuse, j'en suis persuadée." Rassérénés, ils partirent main dans la main vers leur chambre. Ils n'entendirent point les gémissements provenant de celle de leur fille...


	7. Chapter 7 Sous l'emprise du Diable

**Notes : **encore et toujours tout plein de remerciements aux lecteurs/lectrices et surtout à ceux et celles qui daignent laisser un commentaire ^^

Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

**Avertissement **: **lemon** dans ce chapitre

.

**VII - Sous l'emprise du Diable**

**.**

Depuis sa mésaventure avec le Prince Noir, une semaine s'était écoulée et Hermione faisait d'étranges rêves durant son sommeil, tous à connotations érotiques. Quand elle se réveillait, que ce soit au milieu de la nuit ou au petit matin, elle se retrouvait en sueur, à moitié nue, les pointes de ses seins ultrasensibles, légèrement collante à la jonction de ses jambes. Elle n'avait osé en parler à personne, de peur de passer pour une dépravée.

Elle s'était tout de même décidée à se confesser au prêtre de Châteauneuf-de-Randon qui lui avait affirmé que ses pensées impures provenaient sans nul doute de l'approche de ses épousailles, et qu'une fois mariée elle retrouverait sa tranquillité d'esprit. Elle reçut l'absolution et en pénitence, elle dut réciter dix _Pater_ et cinq _Ave_. Avant de partir, elle déposa comme offrande une somme assez conséquente pour les nécessiteux.

**Elle rêvait**_. Elle courait échevelée, haletante, dans la forêt, poursuivie par Jehan qui l'avait rattrapée et coincée contre la mousse fraîche d'un arbre. Il la caressait sur tout le corps, l'embrassait, lui murmurant des compliments, combien elle était belle et combien il souhaitait lui donner du plaisir. Il défaisait sa longue tresse, la préférant avec ses cheveux détachés. Hermione était heureuse et un désir irrépressible commençait à envahir son corps. Elle le voulait tant ! Il l'embrassait dans le cou et elle sentait ses cheveux lui chatouiller le nez. Un arôme d'épices et de bois de santal emplit ses narines. Non, c'était impossible ! Ce ne pouvait être son promis ... le parfum aurait dû être celui des herbes folles de Lozère... Mais alors, qui était l'homme se permettant ces privautés ?_

Elle ouvrit subitement ses yeux. Les volets ouverts laissaient passer la douce clarté de la lune qui éclairait la chambre. Elle vit une chevelure noire et luisante penchée sur son corps au lieu des cheveux hirsutes de Jehan. Une angoisse diffuse se propagea dans tout son être.

"Non, non, laissez-moi, je vous en prie ! "

Mais les doigts continuaient à se faufiler sous sa chemise de nuit, sans tenir compte de ses supplications.

"S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille !"

Elle se retrouva nue du bas jusqu'à la taille, malgré ses efforts pour échapper aux attentions malsaines des mains qui poursuivaient impitoyablement le déshabillage. Elle faisait certainement un cauchemar, ce ne pouvait être la réalité. C'était impossible qu'_**il**_ soit là, dans sa propre chambre, à moins qu'il ne fût un... un... Elle frissonna de peur.

\- Chuuuuut ma petite Lionne, je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais si vite..."

Le haut du vêtement léger fut déchiré dans un craquement sinistre, et elle sentit l'air froid glisser sur sa poitrine. Elle vit brûler le désir dans les profondeurs des yeux sombres qui lui envoyèrent des frissons glacés tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Ayez pitié de moi, pour... pour l'amour de Dieu ! balbutiait-elle, des larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas Dieu que tu devrais prier, ma douce Hermione, mais plutôt le Diable !

Les paroles soufflées à son oreille et le ton de la voix la firent frémir plus encore. Elle sanglota doucement, cherchant à cacher son visage dans ses mains, mais elle en fut empêchée.

\- Ne pleure pas ma douce, c'est inutile, je suis ton Maître, laisse-toi aller, tu ne puis me résister... De chaudes lèvres burent ses larmes.

\- Que... que voulez-vous ? Elle appréhendait la réponse. Un petit rire sarcastique emplit la chambre.

\- Oh, je crois que tu le sais parfaitement, petite Lionne. Faut-il que je te rappelle ce que nous avons déjà fait ensemble ?

\- Mais, il ne s'est rien passé du tout, mon père l'a affirmé, c'est un grand médecin et ce n'est pas un menteur !"

Elle tremblait violemment, essayant d'échapper aux mains qui la maintenaient clouée sur le lit. _**"Pourquoi personne ne vient me sauver ? Mes parents devraient entendre les éclats de voix..."**_

"- Non Hermione, personne ne va venir, j'ai lancé un sort d'insonorisation et bloqué la porte, tu peux crier tant que tu veux, nous sommes seuls et nous ne serons pas dérangés". _**"Oh mon Dieu, il lit même mes pensées !"**_ Un long doigt caressa son visage.

" N'aie point peur ma douce, je n'ai nullement l'intention de te faire du mal, bien au contraire, je sais comme tu apprécies mon toucher..."

Sa bouche se posa doucement sur la sienne. Elle tenta de se soustraire à son baiser et tourna la tête, les lèvres importunes glissèrent sur sa joue, laissant une trace humide. Un petit rire sonna près de son oreille.

"Ton combat est perdu d'avance, petite Lionne, je t'ai marquée et tu ne puis m'échapper."

Une main caressa son sein droit et à sa grande horreur elle sentit son téton durcir immédiatement, tandis que des frissons parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale. Jamais personne ne l'avait touchée aussi intimement, hormis dans ses rêves. Elle pensa à Jehan qui n'osait pas la caresser, préférant patienter jusqu'à leur nuit de noces, bien qu'elle eût préféré au fond d'elle-même qu'il n'attendît point pour partir à la découverte de son corps. Elle savait qu'il existait des moyens tactiles de se donner du plaisir sans qu'il y ait défloration. Soudain, une main rude tourna son visage et les yeux d'ambre croisèrent les yeux charbon. Une voix pleine de rage souffla :

"Ah non Hermione ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ton promis, je te l'interdis. Puisque tu m'y obliges..."

Il était furieux qu'elle osât penser à un autre homme entre ses bras. Mais il allait se charger de le lui faire oublier. Morte de peur, la jeune fille essaya de lui échapper mais deux mains puissantes la repoussèrent contre le lit.

_"Oboedient mihi, oboedient mihi, oboedient mihi..." *_

Une chaleur intense s'immisça dans tout son être, puis recula peu à peu. Son esprit devint plus léger, elle avait l'impression de flotter. Il la relâcha, laissant quelques contusions sur ses frêles épaules. Elle ne se battrait plus à présent, elle était sous le contrôle total de la Malédiction, c'est-à-dire sous le sien.

\- _Ego vester sum_, répondit-elle docilement.

\- C'est bien Hermione, je vais te toucher et tu aimeras tout ce que je te ferai.

\- Oui Maître, je vais tout aimer." Un sourire cynique étira la bouche du Prince Noir.

"Voilà qui est mieux, ma petite Lionne. Offre-moi ta bouche et embrasse-moi comme je te l'ai déjà appris."

Sous l'emprise de la Malédiction, elle ouvrit docilement ses lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent, entreprenant un ballet sensuel. Il retrouva son goût de fleurs sauvages, et imita avec son muscle lingual ce qu'il rêvait de faire avec son sexe. Il caressait la moindre parcelle de son corps, l'obligeant à répondre à ses prévenances. Il dessina de petits cercles sur ses mamelons. Inconsciemment elle se cambra, cherchant plus encore le contact. Il se délectait de ses réactions charnelles, elle était si réceptive à son toucher !

Elle le rendait fou. Ses petites mains qui s'accrochaient à son cou, sa langue qui cherchait la sienne, ses jambes fuselées qui s'enroulaient autour de ses reins, ses seins fermes qui durcissaient sous ses doigts, ses petits gémissements de plaisir,... Couchée sur elle, il frotta sa queue bien dure contre sa vulve humide. Par trois fois, la tête de son sexe glissa dans la minuscule ouverture. Il était à deux doigts de la pénétrer et d'éjaculer dans son ventre accueillant. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel avec une autre femme_**. "Bon sang, elle est plus que prête. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai me retenir avant qu'Albus ne m'en donne l'autorisation..."**_

Il s'écarta légèrement, tremblant, la sueur gouttant de son front.

"Hermione, touche mon vit avec tes menottes.

\- Oui, Maître.

\- Appelle-moi plutôt Severus.

\- Oui, Severus."

Entendre sa voix d'alto prononcer son prénom le remua au fond de lui plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Elle approcha ses petites mains qu'il recouvrit avec les siennes pour lui montrer les gestes qu'il attendait de sa part. Quand elle le toucha, il eut un sursaut de pur plaisir. Il savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps. Il la guida, lui montrant comment le branler. Quand elle comprit le mouvement, il la lâcha. Sa respiration s'accéléra. De sa main droite, il souleva son menton afin de croiser son regard. Il aimerait tellement lire dans les yeux noisette ce même désir quand le Sort serait levé...

"Oui, Hermione, comme cela, oui, oui, continue je... c'est bon... je... Oooooh !"

Plusieurs giclées de foutre jaillirent de son sexe, éclaboussant les mains qui l'enserraient encore, la poitrine, et même le menton de la jouvencelle. Severus essayait de reprendre sa respiration, les yeux fermés. Quand il les rouvrit, Hermione était toujours dans la même position. Il détacha doucement ses mains de son sexe flasque, prit son index gauche et l'obligea à le mettre dans sa bouche, afin qu'elle goûtât son sperme.

"Suce ton doigt, ma douce. Oui, c'est bien... Aimes-tu mon goût, Hermione ?

\- Oui, un peu Severus. C'est un peu salé, crémeux, légèrement amer.

\- Allonge-toi maintenant, je vais te nettoyer."

Elle obéit aussitôt. Le Prince Noir versa de l'eau du broc dans le bassin posé sur le chevet. Sans qu'il en prit véritablement conscience, il voulait la laver sans magie, comme Saint-Louis accomplissant "Le Mandé" avec les pauvres. Il trempa le linge dans l'eau et le passa sur tout le corps de la jouvencelle, effaçant toute trace de sa liqueur séminale. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le durcissement de ses mamelons à chaque passage du tissu sur sa poitrine. Elle était tellement sensible, son désir enflamma à nouveau ses reins.

"Tu aimes quand je touche tes seins, Hermione ?

Elle était tout simplement magnifique, sa chemise de nuit encore enroulée autour de sa taille, ses trésors dévoilés pour lui seul.

\- Oh oui, Severus !"

Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour jeter le linge et poser ses mains sur les deux monticules blancs. Il brossa les deux tétons qui frémirent sous ses doigts. Il les pinça doucement et fut récompensé par un long gémissement. Il connaissait son corps par coeur. Il couvrit sa poitrine de sa bouche et allaita les petits pics l'un après l'autre, les léchant, mordillant, aspirant. Elle gémissait de plus en plus bruyamment, chaque terminaison nerveuse hurlant pour la libération que sadiquement il lui refusait. Après quelque minutes de ce traitement barbare, il écarta de sa main droite les plis humides pour aller titiller le petit noeud rose qui réagit aussitôt en se contractant, entraînant la délivrance d'Hermione qui hurla son plaisir :

"Severuuuuuuusssss !"

Son triomphe était complet, elle criait son prénom et non celui de son promis. Il profita de son abandon pour lui voler un baiser, stoppant les petits halètements qui s'échappaient de la bouche gonflée.

Il les nettoya ensuite en utilisant "Recurvite", puis s'allongea derrière elle, collant son corps chaud contre le sien. Son bras gauche l'enveloppa possessivement. Il avait encore une heure devant lui avant de la quitter. Il sentit qu'elle glissait lentement vers le sommeil. Il planta son nez dans les cheveux touffus et en respira le doux parfum.

Cela faisait six nuits maintenant qu'il utilisait la Malédiction à distance pour éveiller la jouvencelle à la sensualité, la façonner selon ses désirs. Mais cela ne lui suffisait plus, et ce soir il avait pris des risques inconsidérés pour la retrouver dans sa chambre et adorer son corps. Il ne se voyait pas lui "conter fleurette" comme le lui avait suggéré son mentor.

Jehan de Neuville ne se laisserait pas écarter aussi facilement d'Hermione, on voyait bien qu'il en était profondément épris. Bien que désargenté, il ne se laisserait pas non plus acheter : c'était le genre d'homme qui mettait l'honneur au-dessus de tout. Non, la seule solution que Severus avait trouvée, c'était de rendre la donzelle sexuellement dépendante de lui, aidé en cela par la magie. Le plus important était qu'elle se refusât à son fiancé afin que la Prophétie puisse se réaliser. Il escomptait bien qu'une fois en son total pouvoir, il pourrait lever la Malédiction et la faire tomber en amour avec lui. C'est elle qui rejetterait alors son fiancé, et la voie serait libre pour le Prince Noir.

Il fallait qu'il parlât à Albus rapidement. Il devait connaître la date à laquelle il serait autorisé à ravir le pucelage de la jeune fille, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait la posséder totalement. Depuis sa rencontre dans le pré avec _Elle_, les coucheries avec les servantes ne le soulageaient que provisoirement. C'était toujours Hermione qu'il voyait entre ses jambes, son pieu planté dans son petit con. Un sourire désabusé apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres.

_**"Je l'ai maudite pour l'enchaîner à moi, et c'est moi qui suis ensorcelé par ses charmes..."**_

_**.**_

_*** **"Obéis-moi"_


	8. Chapter 8 L'enlèvement

**Notes** : Des milliers de mercis aux fidèles lecteurs/lectrices qui poursuivent avec moi cette plongée dans le Moyen-Age... Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : mention de torture et viol vers la fin du chapitre. Ames sensibles s'abstenir...

.

**Chapitre VIII - L'enlèvement**

.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, à l'aube, une douleur diffuse vrillait ses tempes et elle s'aperçut que les draps étaient légèrement humides. Elle avait encore fait un rêve érotique mais, cette fois-ci, il était différent, presque réel. Elle s'observa dans le miroir étamé que lui avait rapporté son père lors d'une conférence médicale à Paris, mais ne constata rien de vraiment alarmant, sinon des cernes sous les yeux, comme si elle avait passé une nuit agitée, et ses lèvres étaient gonflées, comme si... Pourtant, ses cheveux formaient une natte, comme à son coucher et elle portait sa chemise de nuit. Elle l'examina attentivement mais n'y découvrit aucune déchirure_**. "J'aurais pourtant juré que..." **_

Elle chassa ses sombres pensées et se retourna vers son chevet pour pratiquer ses ablutions. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que le bassin était déjà rempli d'eau et que le linge pour faire sa toilette gisait par terre, à côté du lit. Elle le ramassa, il était mouillé. Elle porta le tissu à son nez mais ne reconnut pas l'odeur. Elle fut parcouru de frissons et dut s'asseoir au bord du lit à cause de ses jambes flageolantes. Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Son esprit pragmatique cherchait une réponse logique : peut-être était-elle somnambule ? Son père lui avait dit que certaines personnes étaient atteintes de ce mal étrange. Il lui faudrait demander à ses parents. En attendant elle irait faire la cueillette des fruits, elle aimait tant les ramasser au petit jour, quand ils sont encore frais. Oui, cela lui changerait les idées, elle allait s'habiller en conséquence.

.

**_PN PN PN_ **

.

Bellatrix était furieuse. Severus l'évitait ostensiblement et il n'avait pas dormi dans sa chambre. Elle avait voulu le rejoindre pour l'obliger à coucher avec elle, ne doutant point de ses charmes et de l'appétit sexuel de l'homme pour le faire céder, seulement le lit était vide. Elle l'avait attendu toute la nuit mais il n'était revenu qu'au petit matin pour se diriger immédiatement vers le donjon est, certainement pour y rencontrer son astrologue. Elle l'avait suivi avec un Charme de Désillusion afin de savoir ce que les deux hommes complotaient, mais des sorts de protection l'empêchèrent de pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle ne put rien entendre également, et repartit fort courroucée et dépitée. _**"Il se trame quelque chose entre ces deux et je finirai bien par découvrir ce dont il s'agit. Je te ferai payer ton indifférence, Severus..."**_

.

_**PN PN PN **_

.

Albus de Nostredame attendait son ami. Une fois la lourde porte refermée, ils se donnèrent l'accolade et le Prince Noir attaqua :

"Avez-vous terminé vos calculs, mon ami ?" Le ton se teintait d'un soupçon d'inquiétude.

\- Certes, et il ne peut y avoir d'erreur, j'ai recommencé trois fois pour en être certain. La date de la défloration doit être celle du 24 juin." Severus se raidit.

\- C'est la date de ses épousailles, Albus. Elle doit se marier ce jour-là. En tant que suzerain de Jehan de Neuville, je suis même convié aux noces."

Un rictus cynique déforma ses traits. Quant au vieil homme il semblait désemparé, ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement, sa main caressa distraitement sa longue barbe blanche.

"Tudieu ! L'entreprise s'avère plus ardue que ce que je pensais de prime abord. As-tu fais des progrès dans l'approche amoureuse de la jouvencelle ?"

Les yeux bleus cherchaient à croiser les yeux noirs. Severus était déjà tombé en amour avec sa meilleure amie, dans sa jeunesse. Mais cela s'était mal terminé. Elle l'avait rejeté après qu'il l'ait traitée de 'Sang de Bourbe' et elle avait épousé son pire ennemi, James Potter. Une prophétie fut découverte, et Lily avait été assassinée par Voldemort, avec son mari et son fils Harry. Il avait supplié à genoux pour que la vie de sa bien-aimée fut épargnée, mais le Mage Noir avait répondu par un ricanement. L'histoire semblait se répéter avec Hermione, mais cette fois il ne laisserait pas les sentiments prendre le dessus, il en avait déjà assez souffert, cela ne se reproduirait pas, il y veillerait, malgré son attirance physique envers la donzelle.

"Eh bien, disons que j'ai mes méthodes, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour jouer au troubadour, je ne suis pas un de ces héros de _'l'amour courtois'_ prôné par ces Français ridicules !" La voix dégoulinait de sarcasme.

L'astronome ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, il connaissait si bien le jeune sorcier que sa réaction véhémente ne l'étonnât point. Pourtant, il fallait impérativement que Severus s'octroyât l'affection d'Hermione pour que la Prophétie se réalisât, et il ne restait que trois semaines pour qu'il se l'attachât.

"Mon jeune ami, faut-il que je te rappelle qu'elle doit t'offrir son pucelage de plein gré ? Son interlocuteur grimaça. Ensuite, lorsque sa magie se révèlera, tu devras être son instructeur. Les mâchoires du Prince Noir se contractèrent :

\- Il ne manquait plus que cela !

\- Quand elle entrera en possession de ses pouvoirs, il lui faudra un guide pour lui enseigner les sorts, les enchantements, les potions, l'Occlumencie, enfin je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin... Je suis trop âgé pour enseigner, et nous ne pouvons décemment pas demander à Dame Bellatrix ou un autre Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ce ton ironique n'échappa pas à Severus qui haussa les épaules, défaitiste.

"Fais ton possible pour qu'au moins elle ne te déteste pas, l'Ordre aura besoin de ses pouvoirs et des tiens pour mettre à bas le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

.

_**PN PN PN **_

.

Dame Bellatrix avait grand besoin de soulager ses envies contrariées. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les écuries et apostropha de sa voix aigüe les deux acolytes qui l'assistaient dans ses basses besognes :

"Crabbe ! Goyle ! Sellez nos chevaux ! Une petite chasse nous dégourdira les jambes !"

Les deux hommes, âgés d'une cinquantaine d'années, aussi laids que bêtes, ricanèrent de concert, découvrant une bouche édentée, exhalant une haleine fétide. Deux Mangemorts sans cervelle, qui obéissaient au doigt et à l'oeil de Bellatrix Lestrange, sans nul doute la sorcière la plus cruelle du monde magique.

"N'oubliez pas de prendre les chiens !"

Elle ne pouvait admettre que Severus la repoussât pour une Moldue, roturière de surcroît. Ses yeux se plissèrent de rage au souvenir de la donzelle. Bien qu'elle la détestât, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle ne fût sans charmes. Elle connaissait assez le Prince Noir pour savoir qu'il n'avait pu la garder dans sa chambre une bonne heure sans qu'il ne se passât entre eux des relations sexuelles. De plus, il avait osé la rejeter, elle, le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, la sorcière la plus crainte et respectée en ce bas monde...

Elle s'était toujours méfiée de Severus en tant que Mangemort. Elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance et ne comprenait pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pût le considérer comme un homme de confiance. Elle était persuadée que c'était un traître, et elle trouverait un moyen de le démasquer et de l'offrir au Maître. Elle rêvait de participer à son supplice. Un sourire cruel déforma son visage. Elle veillerait à ce que son agonie fût la plus longue possible.

Les cachots du Manoir Lestrange résonneraient longtemps de ses cris, il la supplierait pour qu'elle lui accordât la miséricorde en le tuant, ce que bien sûr elle lui refuserait. A cette évocation, un frisson de plaisir parcourut sa colonne vertébrale Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser ses délicieuses pensées, et enfourcha son cheval avec l'aide de Crabbe. L'heure était à une autre sorte de contentement...

Elle se dirigea vers la volière qui se trouvait à l'arrière du château et apostropha son fauconnier : "Prépare-moi Phoebus, je vais à la chasse.

\- Ce n'est guère la saison, ma Dame, en mai les animaux se reproduisent et les couvées sont nombreuses, il ne faut point les déranger...

\- Comment oses-tu, immonde gueux !"

La cravache s'abattit violemment sur la joue gauche de l'homme, laissant une trace sanglante. L'homme y porta aussitôt sa main pour atténuer la douleur, plissant ses yeux pour cacher la haine qui le dévorait.

"Dépêche-toi, je n'ai point de temps à perdre !

\- Oui Dame Bellatrix, il en sera fait selon votre désir."

Il retourna vers la volière et ouvrit l'une des nombreuses cages. Il attrapa un superbe autour sur la tête duquel il posa un chaperon marron. Il apporta l'oiseau puissant aux plumes gris ardoise à sa maîtresse, le posant sur le gant en cuir qu'elle venait d'enfiler. La petite troupe au complet, descendit alors vers la plaine boisée.

Elle ôta le capuchon et le rapace prit son envol. Il tournoya quelques secondes au-dessus de la cavalière, puis se dirigea vers un verger de Reinettes Vertes de Mende. La sorcière, accompagnée des deux olibrius, se dirigea au galop vers 'Bois-sans-Feuilles'. Il ne lui fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour que les yeux perçants de l'autour ne débusquassent la proie tant convoitée. Il plana au-dessus d'elle et émit un long pialement. La jeune fille entendit l'oiseau mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Pourtant, son cri alerta la sorcière qui éperonna sa monture et, du haut d'une butte, découvrit le charmant tableau de chasse qui s'offrait à sa vue.

"Envoyez les chiens ! Je la veux, mais vivante !

\- Cerbère ! Hadès ! En chasse ! Allez !" hurlèrent les sous-fifres en choeur.

Les monstres, deux Danois de la même portée qui mesuraient tous deux trois pieds quatre pouces au garrot*, s'élancèrent à la poursuite de la jouvencelle qui, prise d'une grande frayeur, en lâcha son panier rempli de pommes. Elle courut à perdre haleine, abandonnant ses sabots pour échapper à ses terrifiants poursuivants. Dans sa course effrénée, son fichu tomba et ses longs cheveux bruns croulèrent dans son dos. Bellatrix exultait :

"Je crois que la journée s'annonce sous les meilleurs auspices..."

Malgré sa fuite éperdue, la donzelle fut rapidement rattrapée, encerclée par les deux molosses à la robe blanche et noire qui grognaient, découvrant des crocs impressionnants, dégoulinant de bave. Crabbe et Goyle les retinrent avant qu'ils ne dévorassent la malheureuse qui sombra dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

.

_**PN PN PN **_

.

Dans son laboratoire, Severus rédigeait la préparation d'une potion complexe. Il notait minutieusement les ingrédients nécessaires pour apaiser les effets du Doloris, lorsque des tambourinements le tirèrent de ses réflexions.

"Messire, Messire, ouvrez, je vous en prie !"

Dans la voix de Draco transparaissait une forte inquiétude. Intrigué, le Prince Noir se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Le jeune damoiseau força le passage, montrant tous les signes d'une agitation extrême. Dans les yeux gris on pouvait lire un trouble certain. Severus n'hésita pas :

"Entre Draco."

Le jeune homme ne savait pas par où commencer ses explications :

"La jeune fille... les cachots... Dame Bellatrix... torturée... Crabbe, Goyle...

\- Je n'y entends goutte. Explique-toi calmement.

\- Dans les cachots... Dame Bellatrix torture la jeune fille que vous avez enlevée la semaine dernière..."

Une sourde angoisse vrilla le coeur de Severus.

"Vite, venez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Attends-moi ici, je vais transplaner."

Il disparut aussitôt dans un courant d'air.

.

_**PN PN PN **_

.

(_Ce qui suit peut être difficile à lire...)_

Il avança dans le sombre couloir, seulement éclairé par quelques torches qui reflétaient des ombres mouvantes sur les murs suintant d'humidité. Des gémissements inhumains parvenaient à ses oreilles. Le rire dément de Bellatrix retentissait par intermittence sous les voûtes de pierre, accompagné par les insultes perverses de ses acolytes. Une odeur de vomi, d'urine, de sueur, de sang et de peur frappèrent ses narines avant même de pénétrer dans la salle des tortures.

"Alors Severus, tu viens te joindre à notre petite fête ?"

Le sorcier ne pipa mot. Ses yeux s'étaient fixés sur Hermione qui gisait, au centre de la pièce, attachée entre deux poteaux de bois. Elle était quasiment nue, seuls quelques lambeaux de tissu recouvraient partiellement son corps meurtri. Ses jambes ruisselaient de sang et de sperme. Sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux bruns cachant son visage. Son corps était agité de soubresauts : Goyle, derrière elle, la sodomisait brutalement, ses mains sales malmenant les jeunes seins à présent couverts de marques bleues.

"Severus, dommage pour toi, nous nous sommes déjà occupés de tous ses orifices, elle n'est plus vierge !"

Le prince Noir leva son bras et le violeur fut violemment projeté contre le mur qui l'assomma. Crabbe recula prudemment vers la sortie, n'ayant nullement l'intention de se mesurer au Prince Noir. Bellatrix se contentait d'observer la scène, tapotant sa baguette contre ses doigts, un petit sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres. Elle poursuivit hypocritement :

"Je crois que tu arrives trop tard, Severus. Vois-tu, j'ai eu la main un peu lourde et nos amis n'ont pas su se retenir... Je crains malheureusement qu'elle ne puisse survivre au traitement qui lui a été infligé".

Le sorcier ne répondit pas. Blanc comme un linge, les mains moites, il s'approcha de la prisonnière ; un filet de sueur descendit le long de son dos. Il tendit une main tremblante pour soulever la lourde chevelure. Le visage boursouflé était méconnaissable : les yeux gonflés, le nez cassé, la bouche fendue d'où s'échappait une poignante adjuration :

"Pi...tié... pi...tié..."

Il dut se pencher pour entendre les supplications quasiment inintelligibles de la malheureuse qui manquait de souffle. C'est alors qu'il sentit ses cheveux, et son odorat très développé ne reconnut pas le parfum de jasmin de son Hermione. Un espoir insensé l'étreignit. Il examina son poignet gauche, vierge de tout bracelet. Délicatement, il ouvrit l'oeil le moins tuméfié et un profond soulagement envahit toute sa personne. L'iris était bleu, non pas la chaude couleur noisette aux reflets d'ambre. Il s'éloigna d'un pas du corps de la donzelle. Il était temps d'abréger ses souffrances. Un éclair vert sortit de sa baguette et en même temps il s'exclama :

"Avada Kedavra !". Le corps s'affaissa lentement.

_(Fin de la partie dure)_

Severus, son visage apparemment impassible, sa baguette bien en main, se retourna vers Bellatrix qui jubilait. Quelle idée merveilleuse avait-elle eue de prendre la ribaude dont les cheveux étaient la quasi-réplique de cette petite garce dont le Prince Noir s'était entiché ! Quelques mouvements de baguette et le tour était joué. Le sorcier était tombé dans son piège les yeux fermés. Il s'était trahi, il éprouvait quelque chose pour la jouvencelle qu'il avait enlevée. Le Prince Noir avait son talon d'Achille, et elle comptait bien l'utiliser à son avantage.

"Tu prends des risques Bellatrix, à attaquer des Moldus au petit jour... Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit que nous devions jouer la carte de la discrétion, l'Evêque de Mende a des espions partout, et selon mes sources il nous fait surveiller."

La sorcière ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules dans un geste plein de dédain. Evêque ou pas, elle n'avait point l'intention de faire cesser ses distractions. Severus n'insista pas, sachant que Bellatrix n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il lui faudrait être plus prudent à l'avenir, cette mise en scène ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait été à deux doigts de tuer cette garce. Il fallait éviter que la Prophétie échouât à cause de la jalousie démentielle de la protégée de Lord Voldemort. Ce dont il était à présent certain, c'est qu'Hermione était en grand danger, et qu'il lui faudrait faire preuve d'une très grande prudence...

.

* = environ 1,50 m.


	9. Chapter 9 Polynectar

**Notes** : Merci, merci, merci à toutes celles et ceux qui poursuivent cette aventure dans le temps avec Hermione et Severus ! Bien que cette fic obtienne peu de commentaires comparée à d'autres, les quelques lignes que certains d'entre vous écrivent me touchent profondément et m'encouragent à poursuivre... Bonne lecture !

Désolée pour le retard mais je suis en Lozère pour quelques jours (si, si ^^), et la connexion n'est pas terrible...

**Avertissement** : _lemon_ en deuxième partie de chapitre

.

**Chapitre IX - Polynectar**

.

De retour dans son laboratoire, Severus, son visage en apparence impénétrable, retrouva Draco qui l'attendait impatiemment. Il répondit au regard interrogateur :

"Ce n'était point la jouvencelle qui a attiré mon attention, mais une malheureuse paysanne qui a eu la malchance de croiser la route de ta tante Bellatrix. Tu peux te retirer à présent, je n'ai plus besoin de tes services.

\- Oui Messire. Veuillez me pardonner pour cette information erronée."

Il quitta la pièce soulagé mais fort contrit, laissant le Prince Noir seul.

Dès que la porte fut refermée sur le jeune Malfoy, Severus s'assit à son bureau et se prit la tête dans ses mains. _**"Comment ai-je pu tomber dans ce piège grossier ? Je me suis laissé berner comme un jouvenceau mal dégrossi ! Bien sûr que cela ne pouvait être Elle : avec la Malédiction, j'aurais su immédiatement si elle était en danger ! Mais non, je n'ai point réfléchi et me suis jeté tête baissée dans cet attrape-nigaud concocté par cette garce de Bellatrix**_._** Il ne faut surtout pas que sa jalousie maladive fasse échouer la Prophétie !"**_

Un flacon vola dans la pièce et s'écrasa bruyamment contre le mur, laissant échapper des vapeurs sulfureuses. "_**Je vais être plus prudent et moins visiter Hermione"**_

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Affairée dans l'arrière-boutique, Hermione pesait cinq onces de valériane pour l'épouse du maréchal-ferrant qui souffrait d'insomnie, lorsqu'elle entendit de l'agitation à l'entrée de l'échoppe. Tenant précautionneusement le pot de racines séchées, elle déboucha vers la pièce principale. Une grande silhouette obstruait l'entrée, projetant une ombre immense à l'intérieur. Quand la jouvencelle leva ses yeux, elle faillit lâcher son récipient. Devant elle se tenait le Prince Noir, l'homme qui peuplait ses songes. Elle regarda derrière lui et constata que son capitaine se tenait devant la boutique, empêchant quiconque de pénétrer dans les lieux. Elle fronça les sourcils, une sourde angoisse prenant possession de son corps. L'homme s'avança vers elle, ses yeux d'obsidienne ne quittant pas les siens. Elle recula inconsciemment, jusqu'à ce que son dos heurtât le mur. Ses mains tremblèrent tant et devinrent si moites que le pot glissa, menaçant de tomber. Mais le Seigneur posa ses mains chaudes sur les siennes. Aussitôt, des picotements traversèrent son corps. Il demanda de sa voix de baryton :

"Il serait dommage de perdre ces racines, Damoiselle, laissez-moi vous débarrasser de cet objet."

_**"Mon Dieu ! Cette voix, la même que celle de mes rêves !" **_Hermione avait du mal à lâcher le récipient qu'elle considérait comme un rempart contre l'intrus. Il lui prit le pot qu'il posa doucement sur l'établi. Elle fit de son mieux pour retrouver son calme, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, et lâcha d'un seul trait :

"Si vous désirez vous entretenir avec ma mère, elle est partie à Mende acheter des herbes pour son officine. Revenez plutôt lundi."

Severus ne put réprimer un petit sourire sardonique. D'ordinaire il envoyait Draco ou Lucius acheter les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour la fabrication de ses potions, un grand seigneur ne s'abaissant pas à une si commune besogne. Par son capitaine, il savait parfaitement qu'Aude Granger se trouvait à Mende, comme tous les samedis, jour de marché dans la grande ville lozérienne. C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait ici. Il voulait rencontrer la jeune fille seule, et avait demandé à Lucius de garder l'entrée de la boutique, ne voulant être dérangé en aucune façon.

Les beaux yeux noisette le regardaient avec appréhension, et cela contraria. Utilisant la Malédiction, Severus lui envoya des vagues apaisantes. Il sortit de sa manche gauche un parchemin et le lui tendit. Elle le prit avec difficulté, ne pouvant empêcher sa main de trembler. Elle devait se marier dans une semaine et craignit tout à coup qu'un document officiel n'empêchât son union avec Jehan. Il n'était point clos par un cachet de cire. L'ouvrant malaisément, elle ne put se retenir de pousser un soupir de soulagement en lisant une simple liste d'éléments naturels, d'origine animale ou végétale : chrysopes, sisymbres, polygonums, sangsues, poudre de corne de bicorne, peau de serpent, etc. Elle se demanda pourtant quelle pouvait être l'utilisation de ces éléments combinés entre eux, mais se tint coite, malgré sa curiosité. Le Prince Noir lisait les émotions ressenties par la jouvencelle sur son visage, comme dans un livre. Un sourire imperceptible ourla ses lèvres :

"Etes-vous en mesure de me servir, Damoiselle ?

\- Oui, oui, je pense que nous avons tout ce dont vous avez besoin, Messire. Je vous serais gré de bien vouloir patienter, je vais de ce pas chercher les ingrédients."

Elle l'abandonna, retournant dans l'arrière-boutique. Rassérénée, elle retrouva les gestes habituels. Elle aidait souvent sa mère, que ce soit à l'extérieur pour attraper des insectes ou pour cueillir des plantes, racines, bulbes, ou à l'officine, pour trier, couper, peser, faire sécher la récolte ou même servir les clients. Hermione admirait sa mère, apothicairesse réputée dans la région. Elle savait aussi qu'après ses épousailles elle ne pourrait plus être apprentie, car les nobles ne travaillaient pas, c'était considéré comme étant indigne de leur position sociale. La jeune fille soupira tristement : elle allait s'ennuyer dans le château de son fiancé. Heureusement, elle avait obtenu que Virginie la suivît dans sa nouvelle vie.

Quand elle eut fini de récupérer la totalité des ingrédients, de les peser, de percevoir la somme due, elle pensa en toute bonne foi qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Au lieu de se retirer, le seigneur fit une dernière commande :

"Il me faudrait deux onces de feuilles de bétoine.

\- Bien, Messire."

Hermione retourna dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit point le Prince Noir se glisser derrière elle, et quand elle s'en aperçut c'était trop tard, elle se retrouva coincée entre l'étagère des feuilles séchées et l'homme. Elle s'immobilisa, n'osant plus faire le moindre geste, sa main droite suspendue en l'air, la peur reprenant possession de tout son être.

"Hermione, n'aie crainte, je ne te veux point de mal."

La voix soyeuse souffla dans le creux de son oreille et l'enveloppa en même temps que des effluves de bois de santal, l'apaisant malgré elle. Un corps brûlant se colla contre son dos, lui communiquant une chaleur bienfaisante. La jouvencelle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait : sa frayeur l'abandonnait progressivement, comme si toute sa personne reconnaissait l'individu comme son âme soeur.

Une évidence lui sauta alors à l'esprit : ces deux dernières semaines, chaque fois que Jehan l'avait prise dans ses bras et qu'il avait essayé de l'embrasser, elle n'avait rien ressenti, comme s'il était simplement un ami, un frère, et non point son promis. Elle avait bien entendu, tout fait pour le lui cacher, ne désirant point le blesser. Heureusement que les préparatifs du mariage les gardaient à distance, lui occupé à remettre en état la grande salle de son château, elle à s'occuper d'acheter des victuailles et des décorations. Elle priait longuement la Sainte Vierge que tout s'arrangeât avec les épousailles.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand une main commença doucement sa promenade sur son bras droit, provoquant immédiatement la chair de poule sur sa peau. Une bouche se posa à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule, aussi légère qu'un papillon et embrassa l'espace offert. Contre son gré, la jouvencelle sentit son corps s'embraser. La main poursuivit son exploration et se faufila vers la poitrine. Un pouce trouva et frotta nonchalamment un mamelon, entraînant le durcissement du téton, et une douce chaleur se propagea à travers tout le corps de la jeune fille, finissant par se localiser entre ses jambes. Elle se tortilla pour échapper aux caresses, mais cela ne fit qu'ajouter à l'excitation du Prince Noir qui sentait poindre une érection. Il raffermit sa prise, sans cesser ses caresses. Une voix sensuelle lui souffla :

"Ne résiste pas, Hermione, tu sais bien que c'est inutile. Laisse-moi te donner le plaisir que tu mérites..."

La jeune fille, hypnotisée par le ton, cessa de se débattre. L'homme en profita pour accentuer ses caresses, et, localisant facilement le téton sous le tissu tendu, le roula entre le pouce et l'index. Hermione ne put réprimer un gémissement, tandis que la main répétait le même mouvement sur le sein gonflé par le désir, alternant pincement et pause. La bouche suçota doucement son cou, entraînant des frissons irrépressibles et des halètements inconscients qui sortaient des douces lèvres roses. La main gauche du sorcier tourna sa tête délicatement et obligea leurs regards brûlants de luxure à se croiser. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse protester, Severus posa sa bouche sur la sienne et l'embrassa, lui communiquant tout son désir. Il ne se lassait pas de goûter ses lèvres tendres.

Il connaissait tous ses secrets charnels. Il avait passé les quinze jours précédents à rendre visite aux catins de Mende, la nuit tombée. Il avait fait boire du polynectar à l'une d'entre elle, dénommée Margaux. Une fille de joie simple, mais avenante. La mèche de cheveux prélevée sur Hermione lors de leur première rencontre avait bien rempli son rôle dans la potion. Il en avait d'ailleurs tant abusé, qu'il lui fallait racheter les ingrédients manquants, c'est pourquoi il était venu dans la boutique, profitant par là-même de revoir en chair et en os l'objet de ses tourments.

Grâce à la fausse Hermione, il avait savamment appris à lui ravir son pucelage en lui causant le moins de douleur possible. La moindre parcelle de son corps n'avait plus de secrets entre ses mains expertes. Il en avait profité pour qu'elle le prenne dans sa petite bouche chaude. Ses petites lèvres autour de sa queue, le suçant, l'aspirant, sa langue humide et chaude le léchant, ses yeux aux longs cils pleins de désir, avaient bien failli lui faire perdre tout contrôle, il s'en fallut de peu qu'il n'éjaculât précocement dans sa bouche. Il l'avait prise dans toutes les positions, perfectionnant à chaque rencontre la durée et l'intensité de leurs ébats.

Fort heureusement, il était un maître dans l'art de lancer le sort d'amnésie et de créer une fausse mémoire. Margaux était dans l'incapacité de se souvenir que le Prince Noir lui avait boire une potion qui la transformait en une autre femme. D'autre part, il avait veillé à ce que Bellatrix apprît qu'il ne tournait plus autour d'Hermione, et avait chargé le jeune Draco de surveiller et de protéger la jouvencelle quotidiennement, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçût.

Et maintenant, celle qu'il avait bien cru avoir perdu dans la sombre chambre des tortures était à présent dans ses bras, vivante, brûlante de désir, attendant fébrilement qu'il lui offrît l'assouvissement des sens. Durant le cheminement de ses pensées peu catholiques, il n'avait pas interrompu ses attouchements, ni cesser ses langoureux baisers. Son corsage était à présent délacé, et il empaumait le sein gauche, tandis que la main droite se glissait insidieusement sous la blouse pour cajoler le bouton d'amour. Hermione gémissait dans sa bouche. Il releva la tête, admirant les lèvres à présent gonflées, le regard noisette vitreux, un peu perdu. Il ota ses mains de l'étagère et se plaça devant elle. Il emboucha le téton déjà durci par ses manipulations précédentes.

Il s'agenouilla, relevant la robe jusqu'aux hanches, et écarta les lèvres humides de ses longs doigts. Il donna un coup de langue sensuel sur la fente juteuse comme un fruit bien mûr et sentit frémir Hermione. Il recommença, prenant soin d'éviter le clitoris, afin qu'elle le suppliât de lui accorder la délivrance. Il la lécha tout autour, inséra délicatement son index à l'entrée du vagin, tout en lui refusant la jouissance. Il voyait ses spasmes augmenter mais sadiquement, il s'en amusait. La donzelle s'accrochait malgré elle à ses épaules, balbutiant péniblement.

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Hermione."

Elle aurait voulu être plus forte, mais elle échoua lamentablement et murmura :

"S'il... s'il... vous plaît...

\- Je ne t'entends point !" Alors elle le supplia :

"Pitié... pitié... j'en...ai... besoin..."

Alors, triomphalement, il engloutit le petit noeud gorgé par le désir, et la jouvencelle hurla son plaisir. Elle griffa violemment ses épaules, jouissant dans la bouche du seigneur qui buvait la liqueur, ne perdant aucune goutte de ce nectar délicieux, doux et fruité. Quelques instants plus tard, il se releva et prit la jouvencelle hébétée, tremblante dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort, réajustant délicatement ses vêtements car elle était dans l'incapacité totale de le faire elle-même. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, l'obligeant à goûter son propre jus. Il s'imprégna de son parfum de jasmin puis l'abandonna, plein de regrets. Il récupéra ses précieux achats et rejoignit son capitaine.

Dès qu'il sortit de l'officine, Hermione tomba à genoux et pleura à chaudes larmes dans ses mains, se maudissant pour n'avoir pas su résister au charme sulfureux du Prince Noir. C'est dans cette même position, qu'une heure plus tard, Virginie retrouva sa maîtresse, totalement anéantie, les yeux rougis mais secs d'avoir trop pleuré.


	10. Chapter 10 Les épousailles

**Notes** : "Oyez, oyez braves gens, voici la suite des aventures de Messire Rogue et Damoiselle Hermione !"

Bonne lecture ! Un petit clin d'oeil à Garfieldown en fin de chapitre ^^

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre X - Les épousailles**

**.**

"Mione, que t'arrive-t-il ?" Virginie se jeta dans les bras de son amie, toujours agenouillée au milieu de l'échoppe. Hermione leva la tête et la posa sur l'épaule accueillante.

\- Virginie, c'est terrible. Je... je ne peux pas épouser Jehan. Hermione sentit sa jeune amie se raidir contre elle.

\- Tu as perdu la tête ? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Il n'attend que cela depuis des années ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça, Hermione, c'est impossible, ce serait trop cruel !"

Hermione plongea son regard dans les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

"Il le faut Virginie, je ne suis pas la femme qu'il lui faut. Tu... tu ne peux pas comprendre."

Virginie se releva, l'air furieux.

\- C'est à cause du Prince Noir ? Elle comprit au visage devenu blême de son amie qu'elle avait visé juste. Pas besoin d'être devin, je viens de le croiser avec son capitaine. Que se passe-t-il exactement entre vous deux ? Vous êtes... amants ?"

Hermione secouait négativement sa tête, les larmes revenant avec force mouiller ses grands yeux.

"Il... il t'a... déflorée ?

\- Non, non !"

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de la jouvencelle, comme l'eau ruisselante des torrents de montagne. Virginie regardait sa maîtresse sans comprendre. Au bout d'une minute elle reprit :

"Bon, s'il ne t'a point pris ton pucelage, je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Elle me semble pour le moins disproportionnée.

\- C'est... parce que... parce qu'il... il me... fait éprouver des sensations que... je... ne ressens... pas... avec Jehan", acheva avec difficulté Hermione.

"Tu m'as dit qu'il ne t'avais point dépucelée...

\- Non, mais... il m'a... caressée... et... j'ai... aimé, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, ses larmes poursuivant leur chemin sur son visage, inondant son corsage.

\- Mais, Jehan... il t'a déjà touchée _comme__** Lui**_ ?

\- Non, non, il n'est pas comme cela, il est respectueux ! Mais... j'ai l'impression... d'embrasser un ami ou... un frère, quand il me prend dans ses bras.

\- Ecoute Mione, tant que tu ne seras pas devenue la femme de Jehan, tu ne pourras pas vraiment savoir s'il est capable de te combler. Il n'a pas l'expérience du Prince Noir, c'est certain... _Hermione frissonna à l'évocation du sombre seigneur_. Mais il t'aime et il fera tout pour te rendre heureuse. Tu ne peux pas lui refuser ce bonheur et à toi non plus !"

Elle prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes et poursuivit, sans quitter ses yeux :

"Je suis certes plus jeune, mais j'en connais plus sur les choses de l'amour que toi. Je vais te parler crument : la seule chose de la femme qui intéresse le plus l'homme en ce bas monde est ce qu'elle a entre les jambes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Messire Rogue ne t'a point violentée quand il en a eu l'occasion, c'est un mystère pour moi, surtout connaissant sa réputation. Mais puisque tu es toujours pure, tu ne dois avoir aucun scrupule à épouser ton promis. De toutes façons, tes fiançailles ne peuvent être rompues, elles sont un véritable engagement entre Jehan et toi, qui ont été réglées par le baron de Neuville et ton père puis approuvées par l'évêque de Mende lui-même.

Tu vas sécher tes larmes, baigner tes yeux avec de l'eau de bleuet pour qu'ils dégonflent et me faire un grand sourire. Tu ne dois pas inquiéter tes parents et nous allons finir de préparer tes épousailles pour les quelques jours à venir. D'accord ?"

Hermione acquiesça lentement de la tête, et offrit un timide sourire à son amie. Elles s'embrassèrent et prièrent l'une et l'autre silencieusement pour que tout s'arrangeât et que rien ne vînt obscurcir l'avenir.

Virginie garda pour elle qu'elle avait vu le jeune écuyer du Prince Noir, le fils du capitaine Malfoy, si beau avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux gris, rôder autour de la maison et de l'officine des Granger depuis une semaine, comme s'il surveillait son amie. Dans quel but, elle l'ignorait totalement, mais cela ressemblait plus à une protection à distance, qu'une action malveillante, il aurait eu vingt fois l'occasion d'enlever ou de faire du mal à Hermione.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Il faisait un temps merveilleux, en ce samedi 24 juin 1459, jour de la Saint-Jean et de la fête des Moissons, devant l'église de Châteauneuf. On eut dit que même Dame Nature, pourtant si capricieuse en Margeride, offrait sa bénédiction aux futurs époux. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, aucun nuage à l'horizon, comme un heureux présage. Les cloches sonnaient à la volée, dispersant les tourterelles nichées sur le toit, et annonçant les épousailles de Jehan de Neuville et Hermione Granger. Une foule nombreuse, colorée et bigarrée se pressait autour de la bâtisse, mêlant invités, curieux et badauds venus assister à l'événement marquant de l'année, l'union religieuse entre un noble et une roturière.

Selon la coutume, la promise arriva sur une belle mule noire magnifiquement harnachée, tandis que son fiancé la suivait sur son alezan de belle allure. Nul ne pouvait contester la prestance du futur marié. Il avait revêtu son pourpoint rouge et or aux armoiries des Neuville et des chausses en soie rouge. Le chemin, les marches et le parvis de l'église étaient parsemés de pétales de roses que les enfants et les jouvencelles du pays avaient jetés avant le passage des promis.

Hommes et femmes admiraient la magnificence d'Hermione portant une longue robe rouge à plis très fins, couverte de fines rosaces cousues de fils d'or, agrémentée de deux ceintures dorées, l'une autour de sa taille fine, la deuxième posée sur ses hanches. Les manches, longues et évasées, laissaient tout juste apparaître ses mains délicates. Ses cheveux étaient formés de deux tresses roulées en macarons sur les oreilles, enrubannées de crins galonnés rouges. Sa coiffe se constituait d'un diadème en vermeil, piqué d'un voile blanc en dentelle du Puy, tombant à l'arrière de la tête sur ses épaules. Son corsage en carré noir était enjolivé par des arabesques dorées. La future épousée avait dédaigné le hennin, jugé trop encombrant. Ses petits pieds étaient chaussés de poulaines rouges de douze pouces.

Ils n'avaient pu se marier à la cathédrale de Mende, sa construction n'étant point achevée, pourtant commencée en l'An de grâce 1369, à la demande du Pape Urbain V, originaire de la ville lozérienne. Mais l'évêque en personne les attendait à l'intérieur de l'église. C'était là un grand honneur fait aux futurs époux, Guy de La Panouse étant pressenti pour être nommé archevêque de Damas.

Les deux promis pénétrèrent dans l'église où patientaient déjà les invités de haut lignage, pour y être accueillis par l'évêque. Hermione sentait un regard posé sur elle, et elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir à qui il appartenait. Elle décida de ne point en tenir compte, et suivit la cérémonie sans se laisser distraire, toute vouée à la célébration de ses épousailles. L'évêque commença :

"Vous avez l'âge voulu. Vous n'êtes point parents. Vous êtes chrétiens tous deux. Vos parents consentent. Les publications ont été faites, et les bans proclamés trois fois dans l'église paroissiale. Personne ne s'oppose à votre mariage. Vous avez des témoins. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous demander solennellement votre consentement au mariage. C'est le moment de vous recueillir, de vous dire en vous-mêmes que vous allez avoir de grands devoirs à remplir, et de penser à Celui qui, pour bénir d'avance tous les mariages de ce monde, assista aux noces de Cana. Priez."  
D'une voix forte et qui porte loin, le prêtre leur demanda le consentement sacramentel et l'on entendit les deux jeunes voix qui répondirent :

"Oui, je, Jehan, te prends pour femme.

\- Oui, je, Hermione, te prends pour mari."

Les deux époux se tenaient la main droite dans la main droite. Ils étaient mariés.  
Hermione ressentit un fort soulagement. Le cadeau de noces du père étant son titre de baron offert à son fils, la jeune fille accédait de par son mariage à la noblesse._** "A présent, seul Dieu peut défaire notre union, je suis enfin tranquille, Il ne peut plus rien faire contre nous."**_

Vint ensuite la cérémonie de l'anneau. Quand le prêtre sortit de l'église, il tenait un livre entre les mains et, sur ce livre, un anneau d'argent qui brillait au soleil. Cet anneau, il l'aspergea d'eau bénite et récita une prière. Alors Jehan prit le cercle d'argent et le mit successivement à trois doigts de la main droite de sa femme en disant tout à tour : "Au nom du Père, du Fils, du Saint Esprit".

Et il le glissa enfin à un des doigts de la main gauche, tout en prononçant ces paroles :

"De cet anneau je t'épouse, de mon corps je t'honore, de mon bien je te doue."

Hermione et Jehan rayonnaient de bonheur. C'était le moment de se rendre au château des Neuville pour participer aux festivités.

_**PN PN PN**_

Tout ce petit monde arriva dans la grande salle du château. Les tables, posées sur des tréteaux et formant un 'U', étaient toutes recouvertes d'une nappe blanche sur laquelle étaient déjà disposés des hanaps remplis de vin rouge miélé. Hermione et Jehan s'assirent à la table centrale, leurs parents les encadrant puis l'évêque de Mende et le Prince Noir. Les servantes présentèrent aux invités une aiguière remplie d'eau parfumée afin qu'ils se lavassent les mains avant le banquet. D'autres serviteurs installèrent les couverts, couteaux et cuillers, les salières et le pain. Les échansons versaient régulièrement le vin aux convives. L'ambiance était à la liesse, conversations et rires ponctuaient le divin repas. Les jeunes époux n'avaient d'yeux l'un pour l'autre, s'offrant à manger comme des oiseaux se donnant la becquée. Jehan murmurait des compliments à l'oreille d'Hermione, provoquant une délicieuse rougeur sur son visage, sous le regard pénétrant du Prince Noir qui se tenait non loin d'eux.

Le banquet dura plusieurs heures. Il vit se succéder un grand nombre de mets : poulets à la framboise, chapons aux huîtres, ragoûts divers, bécasses, cailles, alouettes, des rôtis, des pâtés (de grives, de faisan…) et les desserts (fruits, gaufres, crèmes…).

Entre tant de mets des pauses furent nécessaires. Trouvères, jongleurs et musiciens se succédèrent, pour le plus grand bonheur des convives. Vers la fin du repas, le banquet prit une allure plus gaillarde avec les chansons paillardes et les échansons apportèrent des sucreries et du vin. Les convives trinquèrent selon la tradition, partageant la même coupe.

Enfin, Jehan se leva, entraînant sa femme, le regard lourd de désir. Aussitôt, les remarques grivoises fusèrent, comme il était de coutume. Au moment où les jeunes mariés allaient se retirer dans leur chambre nuptiale, le capitaine Mafoy se leva et prit la parole :

"Permettez Messire de Neuville. j'ai une pétition à présenter de la part de Messire Rogue."

Hermione sentit immédiatement qu'une main de glace étreignait son coeur. Elle serra fortement ses mains dans celles de Jehan, attendant la suite avec angoisse. Le capitaine poursuivit, son regard planté dans celui du jeune homme :

"Messire Rogue réclame la nuit de noces de Dame Hermione, en vertu du droit de cuissage*."

Un silence mortel suivit ces paroles. Plus aucun convive ne parlait. Les proches étaient consternés. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur les épousés, notamment sur Jehan dont la fureur se lisait sur ses traits. Tous attendaient sa réponse. Sa voix forte retentit dans la salle :

"Je ne puis y consentir. Hermione est à présent ma mie, je ne la laisserai point à un autre."

Des murmures de stupeur circulèrent aussitôt. Le père de Jehan intervint :

"Mon fils, tu ne puis t'opposer à la demande de ton suzerain. Tu lui as juré obéissance et fidélité. Refuser son exigence, c'est trahir ta parole, jeter le déshonneur et l'opprobre sur notre famille. Je te conjure de reprendre tes esprits et d'agir en vassal respectueux du serment donné."

Le jeune baron restait coi, l'on devinait le combat qui faisait rage dans sa tête. Il se tourna vers l'évêque :

"Monseigneur, vous venez de bénir notre union. Vous avez tout pouvoir pour rejeter cette demande au nom du Tout-Puissant !

\- Hélas, mon fils, l'Eglise n'est point habilitée à intervenir dans votre querelle, c'est la loi seigneuriale qui prévaut, et tu dois t'y soumettre. Ton père a parlé justement. Sois raisonnable et obtempère afin d'éviter un emprisonnement pour non-respect du serment de vassalité."

Jehan se crispa puis baissa la tête, vaincu, et Hermione sentit un grand froid prendre possession de tout son être. Elle ressemblait à une statue grecque, complètement figée. Son époux se détourna d'elle, effondré. Elle se sentait complètement abandonnée, et lorsque le capitaine prit sa main et la posa sur la sienne pour l'amener au Prince Noir, elle se laissa conduire sans résister. Personne n'osa intervenir. Aude et Amaury Granger s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, des larmes dans les yeux. Ils souffraient de voir leur fille bien-aimée se diriger vers le seigneur Rogue comme une condamnée menée à la potence.

Virginie pleurait silencieusement, commençant à comprendre pourquoi le sombre seigneur n'avait point dépucelé son amie auparavant_**. "C'était donc cela son plan depuis le début... Pauvre Hermione, que Dieu te prenne en pitié !"**_

Dame Bellatrix, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, brûlante de haine, fut sans nul doute intervenue plus tôt si son neveu Draco ne l'avait empêchée. Quand Severus sortit du château avec à son bras la Baronne de Neuville, suivi peu après par les invités souhaitant regagner leur logis ou assister aux feux de la Saint-Jean, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'époux de sa rivale. Elle asséna, le ton venimeux :

"Ma foi, voilà une bien belle farce qu'ils vous ont joué Messire Rogue et Dame Hermione." Devant l'air hagard du jeune seigneur elle poursuivit :

"Allons, ne me dites pas que vous ignorez qu'ils sont amants depuis le soi-disant enlèvement de votre épouse ?"

Jehan ne répondait toujours rien, mais le poison des paroles se frayait lentement mais sûrement un chemin dans son cerveau. Devant la réaction du jeune homme, Bellatrix exulta :

"Vous connaissez la réputation du Prince Noir auprès des femmes : croyez-vous qu'ils aient pu rester ensemble dans une chambre plus d'une heure sans qu'il ne se passât cajoleries entre eux ?

Jehan luttait contre les sombres pensées qui l'envahissaient :

" L'on m'a assuré qu'Hermione était encore pucelle.

\- Vraiment ? Qui a pu déballer pareilles balivernes ?

\- Eh bien... son père.

\- Ha ha ha ! Et vous avez pris pour parole d'Evangile ces sornettes proférées par un père désirant protéger l'honneur de sa fille ? Ne vous étonnez point si la populace vous surnomme dorénavant Jehan-Le-Cocu !"

Sans attendre de réponse, la sorcière abandonna le jeune seigneur, sachant que la graine empoisonnée qu'elle avait plantée avait germé et commençait ses ravages dans le coeur de l'homme qui se croyait trahi._**"Nul besoin d'employer la magie, les hommes sont si prévisibles..."**_ Bellatrix ricana, elle était satisfaite de sa prestation.

.

**_PN PN PN_**

**Notes** :

* Après moultes recherches, le droit de cuissage n'aurait jamais existé... Par contre, certains seigneurs utilisaient _la méthode du rapt_ : ils enlevaient une jouvencelle, fiancée ou non, et la déshonoraient, soit pour punir le futur marié, plus souvent pour obliger la donzelle à les épouser (pour faire main basse sur sa fortune).

J'ai emprunté la description de la cérémonie des épousailles à : 'Un mariage au Moyen Age' de Léon Gautier &amp; Jacques Levron.

Au Moyen Age, l'âge légal pour se marier des femmes était entre douze et quatorze ans, donc Hermione est largement de l'âge...


	11. Chapter 11 Révélations

**Notes** : "Oyez, oyez braves gens, voici un nouveau chapitre !" Je remercie humblement les personnes ayant commenté jusqu'à présent : MERCI !

Une revieweuse ayant fait une allusion sur la présence d'un tatouage au Moyen Age, je précise qu'ils existaient déjà depuis 2 000 avant JC chez les Egyptiens...

**Avertissement** : aucun

Excellente lecture !

.

**Chapitre XI - Révélations**

**.**

Quand Hermione et le Prince Noir arrivèrent dans la cour du château de Neuville, le Prince Noir grimpa aisément sur son destrier bien qu'ayant fait grande ripaille. Il fit un signe à son capitaine qui joignit ses mains afin que Dame Hermione pût monter elle aussi sur la monture. Le sombre seigneur lui tendit sa main qu'elle prit après une hésitation, croisant sans le vouloir ce regard pénétrant qu'elle avait réussi à éviter jusqu'alors. Il l'installa non pas à califourchon, mais de profil, obligeant la jeune fille à s'appuyer contre son torse puissant qui respirait le bois de santal et le cuir. Cela rappela au Prince Noir leur première rencontre, sauf qu'à l'époque elle était inconsciente. Il avait fait chaud durant la journée mais à présent, à la nuit tombée, la fraîcheur tombait sur la campagne. Il recouvrit de sa cape sa compagne qu'il sentait frissonner. Son délicat parfum de jasmin embauma ses narines. Il l'enserra plus étroitement contre lui, mais Hermione ne se rebella point. Il s'était attendu à des cris, des jérémiades, des gesticulations, mais non, elle était absolument docile, cela l'inquiéta quelque peu. Il préférait sa petite lionne plus combative. Il ne voulait pas d'une planche de bois dans sa couche.

Avant d'éperonner son destrier, il prit le menton de la jouvencelle, plantant son regard dans les beaux yeux noisette, cherchant à lire ses pensées. Elle eut beau secouer sa tête et chercher à fermer son esprit, il la tint fermement et découvrit ce qu'il cherchait. Sa docilité cachait en fait son désir de se supprimer, avant ou après sa défloration, selon les possibilités qui s'offriraient à elle, ne voulant pas faire face à la honte et l'humiliation qui l'attendraient au retour dans le château des Neuville. Comme moyen de mettre fin à ses jours, la défenestration était apparemment la solution la plus évidente qu'elle ait pu trouver. Heureusement qu'il avait mis en place des sorts de protection dans sa chambre pour l'empêcher de passer à l'acte, ayant anticipé une réaction somme toute naturelle. Il susurra de sa voix profonde :

"Oh non, douce Hermione, je t'en empêcherai, tu ne m'échapperas point !" _**"Surtout pas maintenant, pas si près du but."**_

Il éperonna sa monture et l'étrange cortège se dirigea vers le château du Prince Noir. Arrivés dans la cour, le seigneur descendit du cheval et attrapa la jouvencelle par la taille. Il la fit glisser contre son corps, se délectant de sentir les jambes, puis le ventre et les jeunes seins fermes le toucher, même à travers sa robe. Son regard brûlait de désir, et la gêne ressentie par Hermione l'excitait d'autant plus. Enfin, il la relâcha et la conduisit à l'intérieur du château. Il interpella une jeune servante :

"Blandine ! Occupe-toi de la Baronne de Neuville. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire !"

La donzelle esquissa une révérence, observant du coin de l'oeil Hermione qu'elle reconnaissait, ayant déjà travaillé à l'officine de sa mère pour y faire le ménage :

"Oui Messire, il en sera fait selon votre volonté. Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre, Dame Hermione.

Le Prince Noir se tourna vers la jeune épousée :

"Je vous rejoins sous peu. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains avec Blandine, elle saura prendre soin de vous." _**"Tiens, il me vouvoie devant ses gens..."**_

Il les planta toutes deux aux pieds des escaliers et se retourna en faisant virevolter sa longue cape noire.

"Je vous prie de bien vouloir me suivre, Dame Hermione. Celle-ci resta muette et suivit la donzelle jusque dans la chambre du Prince Noir. Elle ressentit quelques frissons parcourir sa peau en entrant dans la chambre qu'elle connaissait déjà. Blandine la conduisit derrière un paravent où l'attendait un baquet rempli d'eau chaude parfumée. Des pétales de jasmin flottaient à la surface. _**"Mon Dieu ! Tout était prévu, il savait qu'il m'amènerait ici. On dirait qu'il connaît tout de moi. Il n'a point fait sa demande sur un coup de tête, c'était mûrement réfléchi..."**_ Blandine s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à se déshabiller :

"Vous êtes très belle Dame Hermione, cette robe et votre coiffure vous vont à ravir.

\- Laisse-moi, Blandine. Je n'ai nulle envie de me déshabiller et de prendre un bain. Tu peux te retirer."

Un rictus d'effroi couvrit le visage de la servante :

"Oh, Dame Hermione, je vous supplie d'obéir, sinon Messire Rogue sera très mécontent.

\- Que crains-tu donc, jeune sotte ?

\- Le fouet. Il me fera fouetter. C'est la punition pour désobéissance.

\- Mais je lui dirai que c'est moi qui ai refusé d'obéir à ses ordres !

\- Il n'en a cure, il me punira, c'est certain ! Hermione était furieuse. _**"Quel homme cruel !"**_

\- Bon, tu peux me dévêtir, j'y consens." Le soulagement apparut sur le visage de Blandine qui offrit à la jeune épousée un franc sourire.

\- Vous êtes bonne, Dame Hermione. Je ne l'oublierai jamais !"

Une fois nue comme un nouveau-né, la jeune femme se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Le baquet était recouvert d'une toile blanche, afin qu'aucune écharde ne perçât la peau. Avec une éponge naturelle, Blandine la savonna de pied en cap. Elle la sécha ensuite longuement avec une serviette de toile légèrement rêche mais parfumée aux senteurs florales et lui présenta une chemise de nuit blanche en lin, légèrement transparente. Hermione dut s'asseoir devant une coiffeuse et demanda à la servante :

"Peux-tu défaire mes macarons ?

\- Certes Dame Hermione, avec plaisir."

Elle se mit à l'ouvrage, défaisant les tresses et les rubans qui s'entremêlaient. Bientôt, les cheveux bruns étaient libérés. Blandine prit une brosse et coiffa longuement la jeune fille.

"Vous avez de si beaux cheveux ! Ils sont tellement soyeux !

\- Oui mais ils sont parfois encombrants. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu me fasses une natte.

\- Non, Dame Hermione. Je suis désolée mais je ne puis accéder à votre demande.

\- Mais enfin, quelle est cette lubie ?

\- Le Prince Noir a ordonné que vos cheveux restent dénoués et il me l'a recommandé expressément." La jeune épousée ferma ses poings de rage. _**"Quel être arrogant !"**_

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Quand le Prince Noir pénétra enfin dans sa chambre, Hermione l'attendait, debout devant la fenêtre, apprêtée selon les désirs de son suzerain. Quand elle entendit le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, comme absorbée par la vue d'une torche qui brûlait sur le chemin de ronde. Severus fut troublé par la vision hédoniste qui s'offrait à lui. Les longs cheveux bruns retombaient en cascade sur son dos pour arriver jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Les siens s'enflammèrent aussitôt. Il s'arrêta à trois pieds de la jeune fille et attendit qu'elle se retournât vers lui. Bien entendu, elle avait essayé d'ouvrir la fenêtre, heureusement qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ne réussit point. Il allait reprendre sa marche quand la voix de la jouvencelle s'éleva :

"Non, je vous en prie. N'avancez guère plus, et laissez-moi parler. Vous me devez bien cela, après tout." Severus ne répondit rien, attendant la suite_**. "Ah, la petite lionne sort ses griffes, finalement."**_ Elle reprit :

"Vous me faites payer chèrement quelques paroles malheureuses jetées aux quatre vents, et je ne puis malheureusement vous en empêcher, vous avez tout pouvoir et vous en profitez d'ailleurs outre mesure. Mais Jehan ne vous a rien fait. Il est un serviteur loyal et dévoué à votre cause, vous ne pouvez lui refuser sa nuit de noces."

Elle se tourna vers lui, osant lui faire face.

"J'ai un marché à vous proposer : ramenez-moi intacte vers mon époux, et je vous promets de m'offrir à vous, où et quand vous le déciderez, en laissant Jehan, bien entendu, dans l'ignorance de notre relation."

Elle s'agenouilla, les mains jointes, leva sa tête et le regarda, ses yeux brillant d'espoir.

"Je vous en supplie Messire, veuillez accepter ma demande. Je... je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez..."

Severus se sentit à l'étroit dans ses chausses à voir la jeune fille agenouillée devant lui, en chemise de nuit, donnant une vue plongeante sur la naissance de ses seins, le suppliant, s'offrant à lui. Il inspira longuement et après un effort surhumain répondit :

"Non, Hermione, je ne puis y consentir."

Devant la mine déconfite de la jouvencelle, ses beaux yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes et de désespoir, il prit sa main et la releva :

"Viens, il est temps que je te présente à Albus, il a très hâte de faire ta connaissance.

\- Non, non ! Lâchez-moi ! je ne vous suivrai pas !

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, ma douce." Sentant une forte appréhension, il la rassura :

"N'aie crainte, je ne t'emmène point dans les cachots, Albus est astrologue, non point bourreau. Tu es trop belle pour que je laisse quiconque te faire du mal." Il chassa de son esprit l'infâme Bellatrix et ce qu'elle ferait à cette beauté si elle tombait entre ses griffes. Il caressa son visage avec douceur de ses longs doigts, insista sur la petite fossette de la joue gauche, une lueur chaude (était-ce de la tendresse ?) au fond des yeux. Elle cessa son combat. Il ôta sa cape et l'en enveloppa :

"Je ne veux point que tu attrapes froid, le château est humide, même en cette saison."

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Ils arrivèrent devant la lourde porte du donjon est. Le Prince Noir frappa selon un code et la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Il s'engouffrèrent immédiatement, ignorant qu'une personne les espionnait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre seigneuriale._** "Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien tramer avec cette petite catin et son astrologue ? Je finirai bien par le découvrir..."**_

A l'intérieur, Hermione aperçut un vieil homme à longue barbe blanche vêtu d'une longue robe bleue parsemée d'étoiles brillantes. Elle fut aussitôt attirée par cet homme qui dégageait une bonté naturelle. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice et de générosité. Il se dirigea vers elle immédiatement, lui tendant les bras :

"Vous êtes Hermione, je présume ?"

Ses mains étaient chaudes et rassurantes. Malgré elle, la jouvencelle était fascinée par le vieillard au charisme incommensurable. Elle savait intuitivement qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

"Je me présente : Albus Dumbledore, mais en France on me connaît sous le nom de Nostredame. Je suis l'astrologue personnel de Severus. Celui-ci m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur votre beauté, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui." Changeant de ton :

" Jeune Dame, savez-vous d'où vous vient ce bracelet ? Il tripotait le bijou tout en parlant.

\- De ma marraine. C'est elle qui me l'a donné à ma naissance, ainsi que le médaillon d'une déesse romaine.

\- Avez-vous déjà rencontré cette personne ?

\- Non, je sais seulement qu'elle est écossaise et qu'elle s'appelle Minerva, d'où cette médaille que je porte autour du cou." Albus et Severus se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Le vieil homme poursuivit :

"Voyez-vous, gente Dame, Minerva, Severus, et moi-même sommes des sorciers." Hermione eut un mouvement de recul, ses yeux emplis d'effroi.

"N'ayez crainte, nous ne sommes point des sorciers malfaisants, même s'il en existe de par le monde."

La jeune fille ne savait comment réagir. Ces affirmations l'inquiétaient. Le prêtre de la paroisse mettait souvent ses ouailles en garde contre les sorcières et sorciers qui peuplaient le monde. Régulièrement, des bûchers étaient allumés et l'on y brûlait ces suppôts de Satan. Que le Prince Noir fut sorcier, cela ne l'étonnait guère, elle le soupçonnait depuis quelque temps. Mais ce vieillard avait l'air si inoffensif ! Cela semblait impossible...

Devinant le cheminement de ses pensées, Albus sortit sa baguette, l'agita gracieusement dans les airs et les objets de la pièce, parchemins, plumes, astrolabe, cartes, etc. se soulevèrent et se mirent à tournoyer dans la pièce, autour d'Hermione. Elle était effrayée et en même temps émerveillée. Le manège dura une minute puis, après quelques arabesques supplémentaires, les objets reprirent leur place initiale, comme si de rien n'était. Albus et Severus attendaient la réaction d'Hermione. Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Une certaine inquiétude transparaissait dans la voix féminine :

"Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout cela ? Quel est le lien avec moi ?"

Alors le magicien expliqua tout à la jouvencelle : qu'elle était une sorcière elle aussi, le rôle de son bracelet, l'existence du mage noir Voldemort, son désir de rayer de la carte les Moldus, les non-sorciers, la Prophétie, le rôle qu'elle devait y jouer avec Severus, la potion qui anéantirait Nagini et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, etc. Enfin, rien ne fut oublié, ou presque. Hermione avait écouté sans mot dire, analysant les informations fournies. Pour mieux la convaincre, le vieux sorcier lui montra le parchemin sur lequel était inscrite la Prophétie et, connaissant parfaitement le latin, elle la traduisit sans difficulté. Le Prince Noir n'était pas intervenu. Hermione se tourna vers lui :

"Si je comprends bien, vous ne m'avez point violentée quand vous en avez eu l'occasion pour préserver la Prophétie ?" Les yeux sombres la contemplèrent quelques instants puis il acquiesça doucement de la tête.

"Pourquoi vouloir ravir mon pucelage le jour de mes épousailles ?

\- Parce qu'il doit être pris aujourd'hui même."

Hermione se raidit, méfiante. Le vieux sorcier étala sur son bureau une carte du Ciel et lui montra son thème astral avec celui de Severus et l'endroit précis où leurs trajectoires se rejoignaient. La jeune fille maîtrisait quelques notions d'astrologie grâce à l'un de ses précepteurs, ce domaine étant considéré comme une science à part entière, de même que la médecine ou les sciences. La jouvencelle ne put que reconnaître l'exactitude des tracés et cela la troubla. Le vieil homme lui montra également ses calculs en arithmancie qui confirmaient la date du 24 juin. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, la regarda droit dans les yeux et enchaîna :

"Hermione, je sais que ce que je vais vous demander est difficile, mais il faut que vous offriez votre virginité de plein gré à Severus, c'est la condition _sine qua non_ pour que la potion soit efficace totalement, et il reste à peine plus d'une heure avant que nous ne changions de jour. Je vous conjure d'accepter, et ce pour le bien de l'Humanité..." La jouvencelle se tut plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, pesant le pour et le contre. N'était-elle pas en train de perdre la raison ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ?

"Non Hermione, vous ne rêvez point. Tout ceci est malheureusement la vérité et nous avons besoin de vous pour vaincre le Mal."

La voix se voulait convaincante. La jouvencelle hésita puis déclara :

"J'accepte si Messire Rogue avoue ce qu'il m'a fait. Je reste persuadée qu'il m'a lancé un sort, et j'exige qu'il me l'ôte immédiatement !"

Albus se tourna vers son protégé, l'air contrarié :

"Severus, tu as osé ? L'interpellé plissa ses yeux, une légère couleur rouge colorant ses joues, dénotant une certaine culpabilité et avoua :

\- Oui. Je le reconnais.

\- Je t'ordonne de le lui retirer dès à présent !"

Le Prince Noir s'approcha d'Hermione, saisit sa baguette et l'agita autour d'elle, murmurant des incantations latines, son regard planté dans les yeux noisette. La jouvencelle se mit à brûler de l'intérieur, une violente migraine vrilla ses tempes tandis que l'homme poursuivait ses enchantements. Soudain, la douleur devint insupportable, elle hurla et sombra dans l'inconscience alors que des bras puissants l'empêchaient de tomber...


	12. Chapter 12 Le sang de la virginité

**Notes** : "Oyez, oyez braves gens, voici venu le temps des Amours entre la douce Hermione et le sombre Prince Noir..." Je remercie humblement les personnes ayant commenté jusqu'à présent : les gueux comme les nobliaux, les culs-terreux comme les troubadours, MERCI !

**Avertissement **: **lemon** dans ce chapitre, vous vous en êtes doutés je pense... Mineurs s'abstenir ^^

Excellente lecture !

.

**Chapitre XII - Le sang de la virginité**

**.**

Hermione battit des paupières puis ouvrit lentement ses yeux, se demandant où elle se trouvait. Petit à petit, tout lui revint en mémoire. Ses épousailles, le banquet, la pétition du Capitaine Malfoy, la capitulation de Jehan, sa chevauchée avec le Prince Noir, sa toilette aidée de Blandine, sa supplique au sombre seigneur, sa rencontre avec l'astrologue, ses révélations, et enfin la levée de la malédiction qui pesait sur elle en échange de son pucelage.

Elle était dans le lit de Messire Rogue, elle reconnaissait à présent la chambre. Deux visages inquiets étaient penchés sur elle. Elle se tourna vers le vieil homme et lui demanda :

"Le sort a été levé ?

\- Oui, Hermione, je puis vous assurer que vous êtes à présent libérée de toute contrainte.

\- Alors, pourquoi... pourquoi suis-je encore attirée _par Lui_ ?" Albus répondit lentement, pesant ses mots :

"Parce que vous êtes tous deux liés par des forces qui vous dépassent. Vous êtes des âmes soeurs, et rien ni personne ne pourra le défaire. C'est pourquoi la Prophétie réclame votre union."

Le visage du Prince Noir était impénétrable.

"Mais cela ne se peut, je suis mariée à un autre devant Dieu !" Des sanglots étouffaient sa voix.

"Nous aurions dû empêcher vos épousailles quand il était encore temps. Jehan de Neuville n'est pas homme pour vous, gente Dame."

Le ton du vieux sorcier se voulait apaisant.

"Qu'en savez-vous ? Je le connais depuis mon enfance. Il a toujours été là pour moi." Severus ricana :

"Et quand tu as eu le plus besoin de lui il t'a laissée entre mes mains, ce couard !"

\- Oh, comment osez-vous ! C'est _Vous_ qui l'y avez obligé !

\- Certes, mais à sa place, je ne t'aurais jamais abandonnée le jour de tes épousailles à un autre, Hermione, jamais !"

La voix du Prince Noir contenait mal sa fureur.

Elle savait que c'était la vérité, et cela l'attrista plus encore. Comment son mari avait-il pu se soumettre et la délaisser en pareil moment ? Elle en était venue à se vendre auprès du Prince Noir pour rester intacte, mais Jehan, lui, ne s'était pas battu pour lui épargner le déshonneur. Le pire, c'est qu'elle était irrémédiablement fascinée par cet homme étrange.

Maintenant, elle devait tenir sa promesse faite au vieux sorcier. Elle essaya de se lever mais échoua, trop faible pour y parvenir. Elles referma ses paupières. Une forte migraine la faisait souffrir. Deux mains se posèrent délicatement, l'une sur son dos, l'autre derrière sa nuque et l'aidèrent à s'asseoir. C'était _lui_, bien sûr. Le parfum de sa peau frappa ses narines. Elle rouvrit ses yeux. Une certaine inquiétude se lisait dans les yeux d'obsidienne. Il demanda gentiment :

"Ta tête te fait souffrir ?" Elle acquiesça lentement.

"Tiens, bois cette potion et la douleur disparaîtra aussitôt."

La voix chaude semblait sincère. Il lui tendit un petit flacon au liquide vert clair. Il dut l'aider à porter la fiole à ses lèvres. Elle but lentement le contenu puis retomba contre l'oreiller, épuisée. Moins d'une minute plus tard, la douleur avait disparu. Elle éprouvait un grand bien-être à présent.

"Merci", dit-elle doucement. Albus de Nostredame quitta la chambre discrètement, les laissant seuls.

Elle regarda l'homme qui hantait ses nuits et à qui elle devait offrir sa virginité. Debout dans la chambre, il enleva ses vêtements sans la quitter des yeux. Il était à présent nu. Complètement nu. Un long corps blanc, mince, musclé, couturé de nombreuses cicatrices. Hermione frissonna. Le regard du Prince noir brûlait de désir. Un véritable prédateur devant sa victime innocente. Irrésistiblement, elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de descendre sous la taille. Elle avait déjà vu la queue d'un homme auparavant, lorsqu'avec Virginie elles espionnaient les soldats ou les vilains qui se soulageaient contre le mur d'enceinte du château ou contre un arbre. Elles avaient bien ri en comparant la forme et la taille du sexe de ces hommes. Comme elles étaient insouciantes, alors ! Maintenant elle voyait cet appendice de près, et elle eut peur. Il était si long et gros, bien plus que ceux qu'elle avait observés. Severus devina le pourquoi de sa frayeur et s'allongea contre son flanc, lui cachant l'objet de ses inquiétudes.

"N'aie crainte ma douce, cela s'adaptera quand le moment sera venu."

Il commença par déposer des baisers aussi légers que des papillons dans son cou, la faisant frémir, puis il attrapa gentiment son menton et approcha très lentement sa bouche de la sienne. Quand il caressa de sa langue ses lèvres elle ne bougea pas, mais devant les sensations qu'elle commençait à éprouver, ces fameux picotements qui parcouraient toute sa peau chaque fois qu'il la touchait, elle capitula et ouvrit sa bouche, le laissant l'embrasser comme il le désirait. Sa langue prit possession de la sienne et elles entamèrent un ballet sensuel, tandis qu'une main commençait à s'égarer sur son corps, délaçant sans se presser la chemise de nuit, mettant à nu les deux globes de chair. La bouche s'écarta légèrement :

"Tu es si belle Hermione..." Cette voix grave, chaude, sensuelle, l'hypnotisait.

"J'ai... peur.

\- Je sais, Hermione. Mais je serai le plus doux possible. Si tu aimes ce que je te fais dis-le moi. Et si tu n'apprécies pas également, je m'arrêterai. Dorénavant, pour toi, je suis Severus. Tu comprends ?" Il voulait lui faire oublier Jehan de Neuville, que sa première fois soit inoubliable.

"Oui... je crois." _**"Il est si délicat avec moi, est-ce vraiment le même homme qui m'a enlevée ?"**_

Le Prince Noir reprit ses caresses. Il lui avait promis d'être patient alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose, la posséder totalement. Il inspira plusieurs fois longuement, cherchant à se contrôler. Il se mit à genoux sur le lit et tira la jouvencelle dans la même position, face à lui. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombaient sur sa chemise de nuit, cachant les mamelons qui jaillissaient du col à présent délacé.

"Hermione, j'aimerais que ce soit toi qui m'embrasses."

Le regard luisant de convoitise l'attirait irrésistiblement. Elle obtempéra et avança vers lui sur ses genoux. Elle approcha ses lèvres tout doucement. Severus eut du mal à ne pas se jeter sur sa bouche mais il attendit qu'elle l'embrassât, ce qui enfin arriva. Pour ne point perdre l'équilibre, elle appuya ses mains sur les épaules masculines. Elle se posa aussi légère qu'une plume sur la commissure des lèvres, tremblante, puis, s'enhardissant, elle se déplaça et appuya fermement sa bouche sur celle du sorcier qui ouvrit la sienne aussitôt. Enfin, elle sortit sa petite langue rose qui toucha celle du sombre seigneur qui n'attendait que cela. Il la laissa mener la danse quelques instants puis il ne put s'empêcher de prendre le contrôle, lui montrant comment embrasser.

Hermione s'accrochait à l'homme, vacillante, tandis que ses jeunes seins touchèrent la poitrine de Severus qui gémit dans sa bouche. Posséder un certain pouvoir sur cet homme qui l'avait tant effrayée la grisa. Elle interrompit le baiser et se recula, les lèvres gonflées, les joues rouges, les yeux brillant de désir. Cet homme l'envoûtait, mais cela semblait être réciproque. Il la dévorait de son regard pénétrant et passa à l'attaque :

"Laisse-moi t'aimer, petite lionne."

Il lui ôta sa camisole et l'allongea doucement sur la courtepointe. Son regard avide se promena sur le corps voluptueux qu'il avait tant de fois adoré avec Margaux-La-Catin. Quand il empauma les seins fermes qui s'adaptaient parfaitement à ses mains, les mamelons se plissèrent aussitôt et les tétons durcirent sous ses doigts experts. Hermione réagit aussitôt en gémissant. Elle était tellement plus réceptive que la fille du bordel, son parfum de jasmin tellement plus prononcé, sa peau plus veloutée, ses cheveux plus brillants, ses yeux plus ambrés... Elle était si parfaite ! _**"Oh non, je ne te rendrai jamais à ton époux, je te garderai auprès de moi, aucun autre homme ne te touchera, par Salazar !"**_

Sa possessivité l'étonna lui-même, il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel avec une autre femme. Quand Albus avait décrété qu'Hermione et lui étaient des âmes soeurs, il avait eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans son coeur, d'autant plus que cette affirmation lui avait fait comprendre la véracité du propos. Depuis que sa route avait croisé celle de la donzelle, il ne pensait qu'à elle, ne voulait qu'elle pour partager sa couche. Même son érudition lui plaisait. Quand le vieux sorcier lui avait montré la carte du ciel astral conjointement avec celle du tracé d'arithmancie, elle avait finement observé et tout analysé sans se fourvoyer. Elle maîtrisait le latin et le grec, elle était belle et intelligente, la femme parfaite.

Maintenant la jouvencelle se tordait sous lui, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte. Il prit un téton dans sa bouche, retrouvant le petit goût de framboise sauvage et le suçota doucement, provoquant des sensations délicieuses dans toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de la jeune fille. Elle se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avec sensualité, murmurant son prénom, provoquant inconsciemment une formidable érection chez son amant qui n'avait qu'une envie : passer à l'acte et l'honorer. Il jeta un oeil sur le sablier, il ne restait qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant que l'on ne changeât de jour, ce n'était point le moment de lambiner.

Il descendit subrepticement sa main droite vers le centre du plaisir d'Hermione, sans cesser de suçoter sa poitrine, il savait qu'elle appréciait outre mesure ce traitement, l'arôme de son nectar parvenant à ses narines au système olfactif très développé le lui prouva. Il ne fut pas déçu : la fente était si humide que son doigt glissa et il dut remonter pour découvrir le petit noeud sensible qu'il caressa pianissimo, comme un virtuose jouant de la vielle ou du luth. Les doux gémissements qui parvenaient à ses oreilles résonnaient comme une mélopée divine enchanteresse. Il s'écarta doucement du corps alangui et appela d'une voix lourde de désir :

"Hermione, ma douce, consens-tu à m'offrir ta virginité ?"

La jeune fille, qui était plongée dans un monde de sensations charnelles, dut revenir à la réalité. Ses yeux d'ambre, légèrement humides, croisèrent le regard noir, empreint de sensualité. Elle articula difficilement :

" Oui, Severus, j'y consens."

Il se positionna entre les jambes fuselées et plaça le champignon devant la minuscule entrée tant convoitée. Il le lubrifia par un léger mouvement vertical et regarda sa maîtresse en chuchotant :

"Pardonne-moi Hermione."

Il plongea soudainement dans le conduit étroit, rompant enfin l'hymen. Hermione poussa un seul cri, très aigu, malgré sa voix d'alto. Un halo pourpre les enveloppa soudainement, tourbillonnant autour de leurs deux corps unis puis disparut tout aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Severus attrapa le flacon prévu à cet effet, le plaça sous son sexe, contre la vulve et se retira lentement. Il récupéra le sang qui s'écoulait, marmonnant une incantation afin qu'aucune goutte ne se perdît pour la préparation ultérieure du poison. Quand il eut terminé, il reboucha la fiole, la posa sur la table et regarda la jeune femme qui dorénavant ne serait jamais plus une jouvencelle. Un fort sentiment de fierté l'envahit : il était son premier. Il s'enfonça à nouveau dans son fourreau étroit en se penchant sur elle. Il embrassa son cou qu'il aspira doucement, à l'endroit qui était si sensible, laissant un suçon, la marquant de son empreinte. Il voyait Hermione serrer les dents tandis qu'il la possédait, alors il interrompit ses va-et-vient et reprit ses attentions sur la poitrine aux bouts tentateurs, cherchant à réveiller son désir.

Hermione sentait la douleur refluer. Elle appréciait le comportement du sorcier qui faisait de son mieux pour la satisfaire, alors qu'elle lisait sur son visage crispé les efforts que cela lui demandait de ne point chercher son propre assouvissement. Une vague d'amour la submergea et elle souffla :

"Severus, embrasse-moi, je t'en prie."

L'homme releva la tête, un instant interdit puis accéda à la douce supplique, se délectant de l'entendre dans la même requête l'appeler par son prénom, le tutoyer et l'implorer. Il l'embrassa avec toute l'adoration qu'il pouvait mettre dans ce geste tandis qu'elle plongeait ses mains graciles dans ses cheveux, l'attirant plus encore contre elle, s'enivrant de son parfum de bois de santal, le désir ayant réinvesti chaque fibre de son corps.

"Severus, oh Severus, aime-moi !"

Il n'en fallut pas plus au Prince Noir pour qu'il reprît possession du corps, s'enfonçant dans la moiteur féminine, étouffant les petits cris de plaisir qui cherchaient à s'échapper de la bouche sucrée, alors que dans un mouvement naturel elle enroulait ses jambes autour de ses reins. Quand il sentit les parois vaginales se contracter, il sut que sa petite lionne allait jouir. Il releva sa tête, voulant graver ses traits marqués par l'orgasme. Il ne fut pas déçu : elle serra fortement ses épaules, ses yeux noisette humides se plissèrent, une délicieuse rougeur colora ses joues et sa bouche entrouverte laissa échapper un gémissement d'extase. Severus accéléra ses coups de boutoir, cherchant à son tour l'assouvissement des sens qui ne fut pas long à venir : il explosa dans le ventre de sa maîtresse, l'inondant de sa semence, recouvrant son corps chaud. Il resta contre elle plusieurs minutes, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Il observa le visage comblée d'Hermione, embrassa le bout de son nez et s'allongea tout contre elle, l'enveloppant de ses bras protecteurs, son visage dans ses cheveux en bataille, humant les senteurs florales qui s'en exhalaient.

"Dors ma douce."

La jeune femme, épuisée, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ferma les yeux, vaincue par le sommeil, se sentant protégée au creux des bras puissants.

_**"Oh mon Hermione, je ne te laisserai pas repartir, tu es à moi et à nul autre..."**_


	13. Chapter 13 La réclamation

**Notes** : Oyez, oyez, gentes Dames et Damoiseaux, jouvencelles et jouvenceaux !

Voici la suite des aventures du Prince Noir et de Dame Hermione... Bonne lecture !

* Un petit clin d'oeil à Zeugma412 qui logiquement doit se trouver en terre lozérienne, auprès de nos héros médiévaux ^^

Bonne Fête des Mères aux lectrices concernées et pour les autres... N'oubliez pas votre Môman ^^

**Avertissement** : un lemon en début de chapitre ^^

Excellente lecture !

.

**Chapitre XIII - La réclamation**

**.**

La joue gauche d'Hermione reposait sur une peau chaude, aux arômes boisés et de senteurs de cuir, qui montait et descendait, au gré d'une lente respiration. Elle ouvrit lentement une paupière et se souvint qu'elle était dans la couche du Prince Noir, complètement nue, appuyée contre son corps. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et une légère rougeur envahit son teint au souvenir de leurs ébats amoureux. Dieu ! Comme elle avait apprécié chaque moment entre ses bras ! Il avait été si doux et si tendre avec elle, tellement différent de l'image qu'il offrait à tout-un-chacun... Elle était une femme à présent. Fi de son pucelage, envoyé aux oubliettes ! Pourtant elle était toujours la même... Enfin, pas tout à fait, elle se sentait comblée, heureuse.

Son oeil se posa sur un petit téton insolent qui se trouvait à proximité de sa bouche et la jeune fille se demanda :_** "Oserai-je ?"**_

L'homme lui avait donné tant de plaisir en caressant sa poitrine, peut-être apprécierait-il qu'elle lui rende la pareille ? Il dormait, ses longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage pâle. Il avait l'air si vulnérable dans son sommeil... C'était peut-être le moment d'en profiter. Un petit sourire mesquin étira les lèvres d'Hermione et elle donna un coup de langue espiègle sur le petit bout sombre. Il lui sembla qu'il durcissait tandis que le mamelon se plissait. Elle observa à la dérobée le visage de son amant mais ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Bien, il dormait encore. Elle s'enhardit et prit le minuscule bourgeon dans sa bouche, l'aspirant, le suçant, le léchant, le mordillant, provoquant en elle un fort émoi, sentant une humidité poindre entre ses jambes, comme si c'était elle qui recevait ce traitement délicieux.

Soudain, elle fut retournée sur le dos, poussant un petit cri aigu. Le Prince Noir était au-dessus d'elle, son regard noir planté dans ses yeux inquiets. Un petit rictus étirait ses lèvres fines :

"Que croyiez-vous faire, gente Dame, à un noble seigneur sans sa permission?"

Elle comprit à son ton ironique qu'il plaisantait. il ne dormait pas bien sûr ; il l'avait laissée le caresser, attendant le moment opportun pour se manifester.

"Vous savez qu'en tant que suzerain de votre Baronnie j'ai tout pouvoir sur vous ? Hum, la punition sera terrible Dame Hermione...

\- Je... voulais... seulement vous donner du plaisir, Messire." lui répondit-elle d'un ton taquin. Il tint ses mains aux dessus de sa tête que des liens invisibles lièrent aussitôt. Elle était totalement à sa merci.

\- Vraiment ? Me donner du plaisir comme cela ?"

Il se pencha au-dessus des jeunes seins et lécha un téton qui se dressa fièrement. Il la regarda, l'air facétieux :

"Ou peut-être ainsi ?"

Il aspira la pointe durcie. Hermione se tortillait sous lui, ne pouvant se détacher, ses jambes coincées sous le corps masculin.

"Mais je crois que ce que vous avez préféré me faire, jeune Dame, c'est encore..." Il mordilla le téton rose et Hermione hurla :

"Pitié Messire, pitié ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !"

Elle avait dit les mots magiques car elle se retrouva les mains libres, tandis que le Prince Noir écartait ses jambes et positionnait sa queue durcie devant sa petite fente humide.

"Maintenant le châtiment ultime, petite sorcière."

Il plongea sans coup férir dans la moiteur de sa maîtresse, tous deux fermant leurs yeux momentanément devant la sensation exquise. Il rouvrit ses yeux lourds de désir pour se délecter du visage féminin tordu par le plaisir, puis recula pour s'enfoncer à nouveau plus loin, toujours plus loin, l'élargissant, l'envahissant totalement. Il posa les jambes fines sur ses épaules, accentuant l'angle de pénétration.

Il accéléra ses coups de boutoir, augmentant le frottement de son sexe contre les parois brûlantes et mouillées de sa partenaire. Il regarda son sexe entrer et sortir de la vulve étroite, ce qui accentua la montée de son plaisir. Quand il vit Hermione mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, le regard voilé par l'orgasme qui arrivait, le suppliant de sa voix sensuelle :

"Oh, Sev... Sev... Pitié..."

Il sut que c'était leur fin à tous deux. S'agrippant aux épaules graciles, il s'enfonça une dernière fois jusqu'à la garde, déversant son foutre chaud dans le ventre fécond qui se contractait autour de sa queue. Il ne bougea plus durant quelques secondes, profitant au maximum de la jouissance, son sexe pulsant encore dans la moiteur féminine. Son amante gisait sous lui, vaincue, le corps en sueur.

"Je veux bien être réveillé tous les matins ainsi, ma mie..."

Hermione sourit rêveusement en mâchouillant une mèche de ses cheveux puis prit conscience de ce que les paroles impliquaient :

"Tous les matins... mais... Severus... je suis mariée !"

Le Prince Noir allait répliquer lorsqu'un cor résonna au-dehors, annonçant des visiteurs. Son visage se ferma immédiatement. Il se leva d'un bond, prit la baguette posée sur la table et, après quelques arabesques aériennes, se retrouva vêtu de pied en cap. Hermione assistait à la scène, émerveillée. Le sorcier la regarda, amusé, et précisa :

"Dans quelques mois tu seras capable de faire la même chose, ma douce, je t'apprendrai." Il ajouta, d'un ton plus autoritaire :

"Attends-moi ici, je vais m'occuper des visiteurs. Je t'envoie Blandine pour te servir."

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il fit demi-tour, dans un grand envol de cape noire. La servante apparut quelques minutes plus tard, apportant une bassine d'eau tiède avec elle.

"Dame Hermione désirez-vous faire votre toilette ?

\- Oui, merci Blandine. Ensuite tu m'aideras à m'habiller, je suis curieuse de connaître les visiteurs de Messire Rogue."

La servante hésita :

"Mais... le Maître souhaite que vous restiez dans sa chambre.

\- Ah non, Blandine ! Cette fois je ne t'écouterai point. Je veux savoir qui vient de bon matin. Et toi, n'as-tu point vu qui se présentait au château ?

\- Non Dame Hermione, je ne suis point allée dans la cour, je viens directement des cuisines où j'ai fait chauffer de l'eau pour vous l'apporter jusqu'ici."

Hermione haussa les épaules, un brin dépitée et pratiqua ses ablutions matinales suivies de son habillage avec l'aide indispensable de la donzelle.

_**PN PN PN**_

Quand le Prince Noir apparut dans la cour du château, ce fut pour y trouver Jehan de Neuville à cheval, portant encore les vêtements de ses épousailles. Apparemment il ne s'était point changé, il avait la mine abattue d'une personne ayant cherché le réconfort auprès d'un hanap de vin. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, son teint terreux, parsemé de points noirs indiquait une barbe non taillée. Quand il aperçut son rival, le jeune Baron voulut descendre de sa monture pour se jeter sur lui, mais il ne tenait point sur ses jambes vacillantes et se retrouva à terre, au pied de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus en ce bas monde. Messire Rogue le toisait avec toute l'arrogance dont il savait faire preuve. _**"Le pauvre fou ! La nuit n'aura pas été bonne conseillère... Il se prend pour le Preux Chevalier volant au secours de la Princesse en détresse, pathétique..."**_

Après quelques efforts infructueux, Jehan réussit à se redresser, et s'accrocha à l'une des rênes de son cheval pour garder un semblant d'équilibre. Sans même saluer son suzerain selon les règles de préséance il attaqua :

"Où... où... est ma femme ? Ren...dez-moi ma... femme !" Son élocution laissait à désirer, confortant le fait qu'il n'avait point décuvé.

"Elle est ici, dans ma chambre, et l'y restera jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire.

\- Com...ment osez-vous... me la... pren...dre ! Elle... est... à moi... moi... Vous com...pre...nez ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, Messire de Neuville. Vous feriez mieux de vous en retourner dans votre Baronnie. Hermione est à présent ma maîtresse, et rien ni personne ne pourra le changer !"

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la cour frémirent à cette affirmation : le capitaine Lucius Malfoy et son fils Draco ainsi qu'une dizaine de soldats. Non loin de là, à sa fenêtre, Dame Bellatrix, qui suivait l'algarade n'avait point perdu une seule parole échangée. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit. Il fallait qu'elle réglât au plus vite le problème de Dame Hermione. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait que Severus la considérât comme sa maîtresse officielle, il s'était entiché d'une simple Moldue, Française de surcroît ! _**"Ah non, cela ne va pas se passer comme cela !"**_

Le Baron de Neuville avait encaissé le choc de la révélation du nouveau statut de son épouse et essaya de se jeter sur le Prince Noir mais en fut empêché par le Capitaine.

"Désirez-vous que l'emprisonnions, Messire Rogue ?

\- Non, inutile, Lucius. Tu vas l'escorter jusqu'à sa Baronnie, ce benêt a juste besoin de dessoûler et reprendre ses esprits."

A ce moment-là, Hermione, habillée dans ses vêtements de mariage, ses longs cheveux bruns dénoués retombant sur sa robe rouge, déboula dans la cour en criant :

"Jehan, Jehan ! Je suis là ! Oh, laissez-le aller, il n'a rien fait !"

Elle se précipitait vers son époux lorsqu'un bras jaillit brusquement et la stoppa dans son élan. Elle se retrouva le dos plaqué contre le torse de Severus. Elle essaya de lui échapper mais rien n'y fit, il était trop fort pour elle. Il la laissa s'épuiser d'elle-même, tandis que le jeune Baron tentait lui aussi de se soustraire à la forte poigne du seigneur Malfoy.

Malgré les vapeurs d'alcool qui embrumaient encore son esprit, Jehan nota combien la mine de sa douce Hermione était avenante, et lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers le Prince Noir pour le supplier de la laisser lui parler, il entrevit le suçon qui marquait son cou gracile. Visiblement, la nuit n'avait pas été difficile pour tout le monde... Un profond sentiment de haine et de dégoût mêlés envahit son être. Il repensa aux paroles de Dame Bellatrix affirmant qu'Hermione et Messire Rogue étaient amants depuis belle lurette :

"Catin ! Je... Je te faisais... con...fian...ce, mais... toi... tu... tu m'as trompé !"

La jeune femme accusa difficilement le coup, son visage blêmit et elle retomba effondrée contre son amant qui triomphait. Celui-ci ordonna sèchement :

"Lucius, ramène immédiatement ce jeune freluquet dans son château avant que je ne change d'avis et ne lui offre un séjour dans mes cachots humides !"

Le capitaine obtempéra aussitôt, emportant contre son gré Jehan de Neuville avec l'aide du jeune écuyer Draco.

Hermione pleurait dans les bras du Prince Noir, anéantie par la réaction disproportionnée de son époux. Elle comprenait qu'il eût des raisons d'être furieux, mais il l'avait gravement insultée, et ce devant nombre de témoins. Elle se sentait misérable. Severus ressentait le mal-être de sa bien-aimée et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort de sa voix profonde :

"Viens ma douce, il faut que nous ayons une petite discussion tous les deux. Il est primordial que je t'explique certaines choses. N'aie crainte, je te protègerai, il ne t'arrivera rien. Personne ne t'enlèvera à moi, je suis trop puissant..."

Il la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea vers son donjon, la tête de sa maîtresse appuyée contre son cou, qui en profitait pour inspirer les arômes boisés réconfortants.

.

**NB** : le prochain chapitre ne sera certainement pas posté avant le week-end prochain, trop de travail en fin de période scolaire... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ^^ Merci pour vos commentaires qui alimentent ma muse, soyez-en assurés !


	14. Chapter Discussion Chaudron Prévention

**Notes :** J'adore vos commentaires parfois humoristiques, encourageants, mais toujours sympathiques ! Certains d'entre vous émettent même des hypothèses.

Du coup, vous avez nourri ma muse et je me suis dopée pour vous présenter un nouveau chapitre plus rapidement que prévu ^^

Donc je ne puis que remercier humblement les fidèles lecteurs/lectrices en leur souhaitant une excellente lecture !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XIV - Conversation Chaudron et Prévention**

**.**

De retour dans la chambre, Severus déposa doucement Hermione sur le lit et essaya de la faire asseoir, mais elle se dégagea, s'allongea et cacha ses joues ruisselantes de larmes dans ses mains, des sanglots dans la voix. Les paroles de Jehan, son ami d'enfance, son époux, l'avaient terriblement ébranlée. Des sentiments de honte, de culpabilité, de remords mêlés déchiraient son âme pure :

"Laisse... moi. Tout... est... de... _ta_... faute. Il... me... dé...tes...te..."

Severus usa de sa force pour relever la jeune fille en position assise et attrapa son menton, cherchant à croiser le regard ambré. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait, car leur union charnelle les avait liés émotionnellement. Etant sorcier de longue date, cette connexion était vivace pour lui, mais ne serait complète pour elle qu'à sa majorité, dans trois mois. Il commença :

"Mon Hermione, sois raisonnable, tu ne puis retourner auprès de Jehan, et ce pour trois raisons importantes."

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre, ses sourcils en accent circonflexe. Le Prince Noir, sachant qu'il avait à présent toute son attention, poursuivit :

"Pour commencer, tu es une sorcière, et lorsque ta magie va se libérer, le jour de tes dix-sept ans, crois-tu que ton charmant époux acceptera cet état de fait sans réagir négativement ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il croit fermement en Dieu et prête main-forte souvent aux troupes de l'évêque de Mende qui pourchassent les sorcières, les torturent et les brûlent ! Tu seras considérée comme un suppôt de Satan, comme toutes les autres, ni plus ni moins, et tu finiras sur le bûcher."

La bouche féminine articula des :

"Non... Non..." son regard vacilla, une peur insidieuse se glissa dans sa poitrine mais elle ne se détourna point.

"Ensuite, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu pourrais être déjà grosse de mes oeuvres ?

Les yeux noisette humides s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'une main possessive se posait sur son ventre plat.

"Crois-tu que je laisserai un autre que moi élever notre enfant ou que ton mari acceptera que tu retournes vers lui avec le drôle du Prince Noir dans ton ventre ? Non Hermione, non, crois-moi, la meilleure solution est que tu restes ici."

Il se tut, laissant sa maîtresse absorber les nouvelles. Après une minute silencieuse, elle demanda, un sourde angoisse faisant frémir ses cordes vocales :

"Et... puis-je connaître... la troisième... raison ?"

Hermione appréhendait la réponse ; son coeur battait la chamade. Le Prince Noir tint le visage mouillé entre ses mains, plongea ses yeux de jais dans le regard vacillant et affirma d'une voix sourde :

"Tu es mienne. Je ne puis accepter qu'un autre te touche. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir, jamais ma petite lionne !"

Pour mieux appuyer ses dires, il embrassa farouchement la bouche tremblante, buvant au passage les quelques larmes qui continuaient de s'écouler. Sa langue chaude s'enroula aussitôt autour de la sienne, l'obligeant à répondre. Hermione était troublée. Les déclarations précédentes du sorcier l'angoissaient extrêmement. Pourtant, quand il l'embrassait ainsi, elle oubliait tout ce qui n'était pas lui, elle se sentait en sécurité. Il cessa son baiser et posa son front contre le sien, l'étreignant quelques instants, sans bouger, se complaisant tout simplement dans sa proximité.

"Je vais te conduire dans mon laboratoire où j'élabore des potions magiques. Je t'instruirai également dans ce domaine, c'est l'un de mes préférés. Avec l'aide d'Albus de Nostredame, il me faut préparer des breuvages ainsi que le poison qui anéantira le serpent Nagini. Mon mentor doit d'ailleurs m'y attendre. Viens, tu ne seras pas déçue !"

_**PN PN PN**_

Hermione découvrit l'antre secrète de son amant où s'activait déjà le vieil astrologue qui la salua d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête, sans cesser ses manipulations. La pièce contenait des chaudrons, une balance en cuivre pour peser les ingrédients, des couteaux en argent, des mortiers, des pilons, des pinces, des tisonniers, des marteaux, des soufflets, des clepsydres, des manuscrits, ainsi que tout un assortiment de racines, bulbes, feuilles séchées, insectes, chrysopes, serpents, batraciens,... du soufre, de la poudre d'or, d'argent, du cinabre, de la stibine, des minéraux, etc. contenus dans des bocaux de verre ou en terre cuite. Il y en avait à profusion, presqu'autant que dans l'officine de sa mère. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir posé une poulaine dans le laboratoire d'un alchimiste bien particulier. Des fioles étiquetées, remplies de liquides étranges, colorés, voire même phosphorescents s'alignaient sagement sur des étagères murales.

"Vous cherchez à fabriquer la Pierre Philosophale ? s'étonna la jeune Dame.

\- Non point Hermione, mais d'autres la recherchent, comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres", répondit d'un ton grave Severus, en déplaçant des gants présentant une étrange texture. La sorcière s'en approcha, intriguée. Elle les toucha délicatement, tandis que le Prince Noir l'observait, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

"Quelle est donc cette curieuse matière, Severus ? Je n'en ai point vu de pareille de toute mon existence ! C'est doux et en même temps rugueux, d'une grande souplesse et le parfum qui s'en dégage m'est parfaitement inconnu. Cela provient sans conteste d'un animal mais... j'ignore lequel...

\- D'un dragon, ma mie, tout simplement !" Hermione écarta aussitôt ses mains des gants.

"Mais les dragons n'existent pas ! Ce sont des êtres imaginaires, tu te moques de moi !

\- Oh non, je ne me le permettrai pas !"

Le ton légèrement ironique n'échappa pas à la jeune femme. La voix légèrement chevrotante de l'astronome retentit alors dans la pièce :

"Severus ne vous ment pas, gente Dame. Il existe de par le monde nombre de créatures merveilleuses que les Moldus considèrent comme imaginaires alors qu'elles sont tout à fait réelles : les licornes, les géants, les trolls, les fantômes, etc. Quand vous serez une sorcière à part entière, nous vous en ferons rencontrer certaines d'entre elles."

Hermione fronça les sourcils, apparemment peu emballée à la pensée de croiser ces êtres plutôt repoussants, hormis les licornes. Le Prince Noir l'observait de ses yeux pétillants de malice. La réaction d'Hermione ne l'étonnait point, elle commençait à découvrir ce qui serait sous peu son principal univers. Cela l'inquiétait et l'émerveillait tout à la fois. Il serait son guide et son instructeur durant son apprentissage. Il veillerait sur elle, jour et nuit, autant que faire se peut, cela promettait d'être fort intéressant...

La jeune femme observa les deux hommes travailler en tandem toute la matinée, sans s'ennuyer une seule seconde. Le visage de son amant était si concentré, de fines ridules marquaient sa peau entre les deux orbes d'obsidienne et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Son habilité manuelle la laissait pantoise : il coupait, écrasait, disséquait animaux, végétaux et minéraux avec une telle dextérité que cela en était presqu'effrayant. Elle admirait les mains longues, fines et pâles capables de faire... tant de choses... Des volutes opaques et gracieuses s'échappaient des chaudrons bouillonnants, formant une vapeur diffuse dans tout le laboratoire, mais aucun des deux hommes ne semblait gêné par cette brume immatérielle.

Quand Blandine toqua à la porte pour annoncer que le repas allait être servi, Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait une faim de loup. Elle rougit lorsque son ventre émit de disgracieux gargouillis, ce qui amusa au contraire les deux sorciers.

"Je crains que notre lionne ne soit affamée, Albus. Il est temps que nous nous sustentions avant que la Dame ne tombât en pâmoison !

\- Je te laisse conduire cette noble Dame à table, tu sais bien que je préfère qu'un serviteur m'apporte le repas dans mon bureau, je préfère manger en solitaire. Je m'occupe de mettre les potions sous stase. Vous pouvez y aller.

\- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs cher ami. Allons, ma douce, offrez-moi votre main que je vous conduise dans la Salle de réception."

Hermione répondit par un petit sourire et se laissa conduire docilement par le Prince Noir.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Severus sentit le frémissement de peur dans la main d'Hermione qu'il serra aussitôt, essayant de lui communiquer l'assurance dont elle manquait. Le Prince Noir énonça d'une voix parfaitement tranquille, mais d'un ton n'admettant aucune transgression :

"Mes amis, je vous présente Dame Hermione qui, à compter d'aujourd'hui est mon invitée d'honneur. Vous lui devez le respect autant qu'à moi-même, mais je pense que vous l'avez _tous_ compris."

Un petit regard en coin vers Bellatrix pour lui signifier qu'il s'adressait en particulier à elle.

Celle-ci était verte de rage et mourait d'envie de jeter un sort cuisant sur la jeune fille. Il fallait qu'elle trouvât un procédé non magique pour se débarrasser de la péronnelle sans éveiller les soupçons de Severus ou Lucius qui trouveraient sa trace magique aisément. Dans son cerveau tordu commençait à se mettre en place une terrible machination pour évincer sa rivale. Elle laisserait s'écouler un certain temps pour éviter qu'on ne l'accusât. Elle offrit à l'entourage le plus parfait des sourires hypocrites, et s'assit en même temps que les autres convives, une fois que le seigneur et sa maîtresse se furent attablés les premiers.

Elle les observa à la dérobée et ne put que constater la prévenance dont faisait preuve le Prince Noir à l'égard de son amante quand il croyait que personne ne les regardait. Il lui tranchait le pain, la faisait boire dans sa coupe, lui susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille, la couvait de regards brûlants. Quand la donzelle avait offert au capitaine Malfoy, qui ne semblait pas insensible à son charme, un franc sourire, Severus avait foudroyé son capitaine d'un regard meurtrier. Bellatrix sentait la bile lui monter dans la gorge à les voir ainsi minauder. Mais elle saurait faire cesser ces cajoleries abjectes. Ecoeurée, elle prétexta une migraine pour quitter la tablée rapidement.

Messire Rogue se méfiait de Bellatrix comme de la peste noire qui commençait à sévir dans la région. En paradant avec à ses côtés Dame Hermione, il voulait lui faire comprendre que la jeune fille était sous sa protection, et que s'en prendre à elle c'était s'attaquer à lui et que les représailles seraient terribles. Il mettrait en garde Hermione, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de la garder sous son aile. A la fin du repas, il demanda à sa maîtresse de patienter quelques instants tandis qu'il ordonnait à Lucius et Draco d'effectuer une surveillance accrue le premier auprès de Bellatrix, le second auprès de Dame Hermione. Puis les deux amants s'en retournèrent vers la chambre de Severus. Hermione demanda doucement :

"Severus, il me faut écrire une lettre à mes parents pour leur donner de mes nouvelles. Peux-tu me procurer ce dont j'ai besoin ? Et... j'aimerais que tu autorises Virginie à venir me rejoindre. Elle pourra aider les autres servantes dans leurs tâches, c'est une fille besogneuse, je te supplie d'accéder à mes demandes."

L'homme la toisa quelques instants sans mot dire puis il lui désigna son bureau :

"Oui ma douce. Tu peux demander à tes parents d'envoyer ta jeune amie. Une présence féminine amie te sera agréable, j'y consens."

Le visage d'Hermione rayonnait de bonheur. Le sorcier poursuivit :

"Tiens, dans ce tiroir tu as des feuilles de parchemin et sur le bureau une plume et un encrier. Je n'ai nul besoin de te préciser que tu ne dois en aucune manière faire référence à notre statut de sorciers, ni à ce que tu as vu dans mon laboratoire. La lettre pourrait être interceptée par des personnes malveillantes et, je n'ai point besoin de te faire un dessin...

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Je ne parlerai point de ceci, " affirma la jeune fille. "Merci !"

Pour lui prouver sa reconnaissance, elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et embrassa la joue pâle. Mais cela ne suffit pas au Prince Noir qui tourna la tête afin d'embrasser à pleine bouche les douces lèvres qui s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, laissant passer une langue impérieuse. Puis Severus cessa le baiser, couva la jeune fille d'un regard de braise, enroula autour de son index une boucle de cheveux qui s'échappait de la touffe indisciplinée et dit :

"Je m'en retourne dans le laboratoire. Nous n'avons point de temps pour les galipettes. Quand tu auras terminé ta lettre, fais appeler le jeune Draco, il se chargera de transmettre ta missive à tes parents, tu peux lui faire confiance. Il ne sera jamais loin de toi."

Il ajouta d'une voix pressante :

"Par contre, je veux que tu me jures de ne point t'approcher de Dame Bellatrix, ni de près, ni de loin. C'est une personne malfaisante qui cherchera à te nuire. N'accepte aucune entrevue, aucune promenade, aucun cadeau, ni aliment ou boisson de sa part, tu m'entends ? Je ne puis t'empêcher de déambuler dans le château ou aux alentours mais reste constamment sur tes gardes et fais en sorte que mon écuyer t'accompagne partout où tu iras. Il est le neveu de Bellatrix, elle n'osera pas s'en prendre à lui. Jure-moi de m'obéir !"

Le ton alarmant et les yeux inquisiteurs inquiétèrent quelque peu Hermione qui répondit fougueusement :

"Oui, oui, je te jure d'être prudente !"

Severus la contempla un instant, admirant sa grâce naturelle. Il ne désirait qu'une chose en ce moment, soulever la longue robe et prendre Hermione derechef contre le mur, enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, enfoncer son vit dans le ventre accueillant et voir le charmant visage féminin tordu par le plaisir. Pourtant, il se contenta d'embrasser le bout de son nez et l'abandonna, il y avait un temps pour tout, il se rattraperait ce soir.

Celle-ci, dont l'esprit était un peu troublé par les recommandations alarmistes de son amant, s'installa devant le bureau et écrivit une longue missive à ses parents, les assurant de tout son amour, les rassurant sur sa condition, qu'elle n'était nullement maltraitée, bien au contraire, qu'elle avait retrouvé Blandine qui lui servait de suivante, qu'elle leur donnerait plus tard des explications sur le fait qu'elle restât de son plein gré auprès du Prince Noir. Elle demanda à sa mère de lui faire porter les quelques vêtements qui restaient dans la maison familiale (tous les autres ayant été apportés au château des Neuville), et que Virginie vînt la rejoindre dès que possible.

Quand elle eut terminé la rédaction de sa lettre, elle la roula délicatement et l'attacha avec un ruban rouge qui trônait sur l'écritoire. Elle ouvrit la lourde porte, descendit l'escalier au pied duquel elle découvrit le jeune Draco qui se tenait en faction contre le mur. Elle admira malgré elle la beauté classique du jeune homme aux yeux lumineux. Il était si différent du Prince Noir au regard de jais, pourtant c'était ce dernier qui faisait battre son coeur.

" Messire Draco, auriez-vous l'obligeance de faire porter ce pli à mes parents, je vous prie ?

\- Certes Dame Hermione, je vais de ce pas leur remettre en mains propres cette missive. Je suppose qu'ils sont dans votre demeure de Châteauneuf ?

\- C'est tout à fait exact, gentil Damoiseau. Je vous remercie."

Elle était satisfaite que le jeune homme accédât aussi vite à sa demande et un grand soulagement l'envahit.

Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que le jeune écuyer ressentait une forte attraction envers Virginie, la jeune servante des Granger, et qu'il espérait bien profiter de sa mission pour revoir la jouvencelle aux yeux limpides, au visage piqué de taches de rousseur et à la langue bien pendue...

"Dame Hermione, durant mon absence je vous prierai de bien vouloir retourner dans vos appartements car je ne serai point là pour assurer votre sécurité."

Hermione fut quelque peu agacée qu'on l'obligeât à s'enfermer par un si bel après-midi dans une chambre, mais Severus l'avait tellement mise en garde qu'elle acquiesça silencieusement et obtempéra à l'ordre du jeune Damoiseau.

.

**NB** : _je rappelle que je ne puis répondre personnellement aux commentaires des lecteurs ne possédant pas un compte FFN... C'est bien dommage ^^_


	15. Chapter 15 Secret dévoilé

**Notes** : De plus en plus de personnes suivent cette fic et écrivent un commentaire, donc je suis sur un petit nuage rose ^^

Merci à toutes/tous ! Excellente lecture dans ce voyage historique !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XV - Secret dévoilé**

**.**

Hermione remonta tranquillement dans la chambre attendre le retour du Damoiseau Draco. Pour patienter, elle entreprit une fouille méthodique de la pièce. Après tout, ce n'était que simple curiosité féminine. Elle examina attentivement l'armoire imposante en bois de chêne. Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, une délicate senteur de lavande chatouilla ses narines. Elle reconnut les petits sachets de tissu à l'intérieur desquels se trouvaient les pétales de ces lamiacées si odorantes, acheminées de la Provence jusqu'ici afin de parfumer le linge et de repousser les mites. Dans l'échoppe de sa mère, Hermione aidait à enfermer les pétales dans de petits morceaux de tissu qu'elles cousaient ensuite et revendaient à la populace. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit, ses parents lui manquaient déjà ; elle huma l'un des sachets, se remémorant les bons moments passés auprès d'eux. Elle espérait avoir de leurs nouvelles tantôt. Elle poursuivit son exploration du meuble.

A l'intérieur de celui-ci, elle découvrit du linge de maison parfaitement plié : draps, courtepointes, serviettes, mouchoirs, chemises et bonnets de nuit en dentelle, ce qui amusa beaucoup la jeune fille, imaginant le Prince Noir, la mine austère, affublé de l'une de ces coiffes pour aller au lit... L'image était trop amusante, elle pouffa de rire.

Ensuite elle se dirigea vers le bureau. Sur le dessus, rien qu'elle n'ait déjà vu auparavant. Par contre, les tiroirs, eux, regorgeaient de petits trésors. Hormis des plumes de différentes tailles, elle y découvrit deux anneaux d'or comportant des sceaux différents. L'un symbolisait un serpent sortant d'un crâne humain, ce qui fit frissonner Hermione ; il ne lui rappelait que trop le tatouage inquiétant gravé sur l'avant-bras de son amant. Le deuxième représentait les armoiries du Prince Noir, le fameux serpent enroulé autour d'une épée, laissant sortir une langue fourchue. L'ouvrage était d'une rare qualité, les détails finement ciselés. La donzelle en conclut que les deux sceaux étaient le produit de la magie et non seulement le résultat du travail d'un orfèvre moldu, empruntant la terminologie du sorcier.

Après une minutieuse inspection, elle remarqua que le tiroir ne mesurait pas la longueur requise si l'on se fiait à la profondeur du bureau. Il y avait une différence d'au moins deux pouces, son oeil exercé ne pouvait la tromper, c'était impossible. Elle fut envahie par une extrême agitation. _**"Mon Dieu, se pourrait-il qu'il y ait une cachette secrète ?" **_Elle n'hésita qu'un instant puis retira complètement le tiroir. Sa main fébrile se faufila sous le meuble, à la recherche du compartiment secret et elle sentit sous ses doigts de légers picotements qui s'intensifièrent et devinrent de plus en plus désagréables à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du but. Mais la curiosité et l'excitation de braver l'interdit l'emportèrent. Elle atteignit un petit bouton qu'elle appuya et aussitôt un déclic se fit entendre. Hermione tout excitée glissa sa main dans la cachette et tomba sur un parchemin roulé.

Elle le retira, triomphante, et eut à peine le temps de le dérouler pour le lire malgré la douleur qui la taraudait que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Prince Noir absolument furieux, sa baguette à la main. Le parchemin s'envola des doigts de la jeune fille pour atterrir dans la main du sorcier qui le fit disparaître dans l'une de ses manches. Hermione était tétanisée par la frayeur, Severus fonça sur elle, les yeux emplis d'une rage froide et lui administra une claque magistrale qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la donzelle et laissa une empreinte rouge sur sa joue gauche. Ses grands yeux noisette reflétèrent la douleur et l'incompréhension.

Aveuglée par les larmes, elle se précipita vers la sortie. Le Prince Noir ne tenta aucun mouvement pour la retenir, sidéré par l'acte violent qu'il venait de commettre sur sa maîtresse. Celle-ci, emportée par son élan et la vue brouillée par ses pleurs, rata une marche et chuta dans les escaliers, dégringolant une dizaine de marches. Elle ne poussa qu'un seul cri, puis ce fut le trou noir.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

_**.**_

La première fois qu'elle se réveilla, elle était contre un corps chaud aux arômes boisés, au creux de bras puissants. Elle avait mal partout... tellement mal. Une voix tremblante lui demandait pardon. Elle referma ses yeux.

La deuxième fois, un regard inquiet l'observait, une voix profonde lui demandait de boire, que la douleur s'atténuerait ; elle obéit, avala le liquide et se rendormit aussitôt.

La troisième fois, elle voulut refuser de boire, elle ne voulait plus dormir, mais la voix... si apaisante... qui lui chuchotait doucement d'ouvrir la bouche, que c'était pour son bien... elle obéit encore une fois.

Une migraine lancinante martelait ses tempes. Elle entendait, comme à travers un brouillard, deux voix masculines discuter âprement.

"Severus, comment as-tu pu commettre pareille violence sur Dame Hermione ? Elle aurait pu mourir, tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Je... n'ai pas supporté qu'elle puisse fouiller dans mes affaires et... découvrir la lettre...

\- Par Merlin, cette histoire date de plus de seize ans, il serait temps d'oublier et de se tourner vers l'avenir. Je croyais que tu t'étais attaché à elle...

\- J'ai agi sous le coup de la colère... Je sais que j'ai mal agi... Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle, t'accordera son pardon. Il ne te reste plus qu'à faire amende honorable. Nous avons besoin d'elle, ne l'oublie pas. Ses blessures étaient graves, mais je pense que nous les avons traitées convenablement et dans deux ou trois jours elle devrait être sur pied. Il ne te reste plus qu'à faire le garde-malade, il faut éviter qu'elle fasse une montée de fièvre. Je te laisse. En cas de dégradation de son état, n'hésite pas à me faire chercher."

Peu après la porte se referma sur le vieil homme. Hermione gardait les yeux fermés, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. Les paroles que venaient de prononcer l'astronome l'avaient blessée moralement : elle n'était qu'un pion sur un échiquier pour eux ? Un simple moyen de parvenir à leurs fins sans tenir compte de ses sentiments ? Un grand vide l'emplit. Elle avait l'impression de manquer d'air. Elle ressentit de violentes crampes dans son abdomen et grimaça. Toute sa vie n'était que mensonges. Elle était une sorcière et ne le savait que depuis un jour. Elle avait offert sa virginité à un homme qui ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais, au vu de sa violente réaction lorsqu'il l'avait surprise avec la lettre à la main. Elle avait eu juste le temps de lire un mot, un seul, un prénom : _Lily_.

C'était d'elle dont il était épris, il n'y avait pas à s'y méprendre. Dire qu'elle aurait pu vivre heureuse auprès de Jehan ! Au lieu de quoi, elle avait gobé toutes les couleuvres que l'on avait essayées de lui faire avaler, elle avait même cru que le Prince Noir éprouvait un certain attachement pour elle, mais il fallait bien ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité, tout était faux, ce n'était qu'une illusion à laquelle elle avait cru. Virginie avait bien raison de dire que la seule chose qui intéressait les hommes était ce que les femmes ont entre les jambes. Comme elle avait pu être naïve ! Une véritable oie blanche, prête à être plumée, embrochée et mangée ! Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de se former et de couler. Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids du sorcier. Une main fraîche toucha son front puis un doux tissu essuya ses pleurs. La voix profonde du Prince Noir s'éleva près d'elle, chargée d'émotion :

"Hermione, ne pleure pas ma douce, veuille me pardonner. Je sais, j'ai eu tort, je suis un monstre. Je n'aurai pas dû te frapper. Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie... J'ai eu si peur ! Quand je t'ai vue au pied des escaliers, comme morte, et que j'ai cru t'avoir perdue, j'ai compris... que... je tenais à toi. Ecoute, je sais que tu n'as plus confiance en moi, pourtant, il me faut te raconter une histoire... "

Hermione ouvrit lentement ses yeux, cherchant à percer les sombres secrets des yeux noirs à travers la brume humide de ses orbes. Il la contemplait avec... était-ce de l'amour ? Il poursuivit :

"Il y a de nombreuses années, lorsque j'étais étudiant au Collège magique de Poudlard en Ecosse, j'étais passionnément épris d'une camarade, belle et brillante." Hermione ne put réprimer un rictus de douleur à l'aveu de son amour pour une autre.

"Li...ly ?" réussit-elle à articuler. Severus acquiesça doucement.

"Mais elle ne m'aimait pas, elle me considérait seulement comme un ami. Pour me faire briller à ses yeux, j'ai voulu devenir un mage noir, un sorcier puissant et respecté, et pour cela j'ai rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts avec comme chef suprême Lord Voldemort. Au lieu de m'admirer, elle m'a au contraire rejeté, me méprisant pour ce que je j'étais devenu. Elle est tombée amoureuse de l'un de mes ennemis de l'époque, elle a épousé mon rival et... je l'ai trahie. J'ai eu vent d'une Prophétie concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'ai offerte à celui-ci. Seulement elle concernait le fils de Lily. Je me suis alors tourné vers Dumbledore afin qu'il la sauvât mais il échoua et mon Maître les tua tous, les parents et leur fils, malgré sa promesse de laisser la vie à la femme que j'aimais.

C'est pourquoi depuis ce jour je cherche à vaincre Lord Voldemort par tous les moyens. J'ai une dette à payer pour la mort de vies innocentes. Ensuite Albus a découvert qu'il pouvait être vaincu grâce à une nouvelle prophétie dont tu es le maillon central."

Voyant le visage de la jeune fille se fermer à l'évocation de son rôle dans la Prophétie, Severus prit ses mains délicates dans les siennes, et, ne quittant pas les grands yeux maintenant cerclés de cernes violettes, il lui souffla :

"Tu as rempli ta mission, ma douce, en nous offrant ton sang virginal. Tu n'es point obligée de participer à la bataille qui s'annonce. Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Si tu le souhaites, je peux t'emmener loin de tout le chaos qui s'annonce et te mettre en sûreté. J'ai une belle demeure en Irlande que personne ne connaît, ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni Albus. Elle est protégée par des sorts très puissants que je suis le seul à pouvoir enlever. Je te les apprendrai dès que tu auras dix-sept ans et tu pourras y vivre à l'abri de tout danger. Est-ce là ce que tu souhaites, ma petite lionne ?

\- Je... je l'ignore. Et toi... tu viendras avec moi en Irlande ? L'espoir transparaissait dans la voix fatiguée.

\- Hélas, je ne pourrai rester avec toi tant que la guerre ne sera pas terminée. J'ai fait une promesse à Albus, un serment inviolable qui me lie à lui et m'oblige à rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit vaincu ou... que je meure."

Il sentit la crispation des petites mains entre les siennes. Il lui offrit un de ses rares sourires :

"Tu m'as donné une raison de vivre, ma douce. Auparavant, mourir ne m'effrayait point, mais à présent... Je sais à présent que l'amour que je portais à Lily est mort, qu'il appartient à mon passé, tandis que toi, tu es mon présent... et peut-être mon avenir. Je voudrai que tu vives à mes côtés... si tu y consens..."

Hermione avait l'impression que le poids monstrueux qui écrasait sa poitrine jusqu'alors venait de lui être ôté, la douleur refluait. Le regard plein de passion dont il l'enveloppait ne pouvait la tromper. Elle déclara :

"Je veux rester auprès de toi, Severus." Les yeux d'onyx brillaient de bonheur, une bouche fondit sur la sienne, et elle sentit son coeur se gonfler de joie. Quand il cessa de l'embrasser ce fut pour lui avouer dans sa langue maternelle de sa voix de baryton au léger accent anglais :

"Mon chéri, mon doux, mon amour ... Je vous aime ma petite lionne ... Je veux vous épouser.

\- Oh Severus, je crois... que je t'aime aussi mais... je suis déjà mariée !" Un sourire ironique ourla les lèvres du Prince Noir.

"Ne t'inquiète pas ma douce, nous allons remédier à cette situation, fais-moi confiance."

Elle avait tellement envie de le croire. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui approcha ses lèvres pour un long baiser sensuel qui la laissa sans forces. Ses yeux se fermèrent, sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller et elle s'endormit dans une grande béatitude entre les bras de l'homme dont elle était éprise.

.

_**NB** : j'ai oublié de féliciter HelaLfy pour avoir posté le 100 ème commentaire : bravo !_


	16. Chapter 16 Réclamation officielle

**Notes** : Tout plein de remerciements pour vos lectures et vos commentaires,

bien que le dernier chapitre en est surpris plus d'un ^^

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XVI - Réclamation officielle**

.

Hermione se réveilla courbaturée mais paradoxalement avec un grand-bien être. Avait-elle rêvé ou le Prince Noir lui avait-il vraiment avoué son amour ? Elle sentait sa chaude proximité mais n'osait remuer, de peur de ne lire dans le regard d'onyx que du désir. Elle allait faire semblant de dormir et attendre une réaction de sa part, comme cela elle serait fixée sur ses sentiments, les yeux ne mentaient jamais.

Severus était réveillé depuis quelques minutes et savait pertinemment que la jeune fille l'était également. Maintenant qu'il lui avait déclaré sa flamme, il avait l'impression qu'un grand poids lui avait été ôté. Pourtant il lui fallait garder la tête froide car il savait que nombre de dangers les guettait encore, et l'un d'entre eux était Bellatrix. Elle n'allait pas du tout apprécier qu'il épousât Hermione. Mais la date d'anniversaire de la donzelle approchait à grands pas et il fallait qu'il la protégeât également des persécutions dont étaient victimes vraies ou fausses sorcières, la torture faisant avouer tout ce que l'Evêque souhaitait entendre. Il n'avait pas confiance en Jehan de Neuville, il était trop chrétien pour accepter qu'Hermione pratique la sorcellerie. En épousant la donzelle, il la mettait définitivement à l'abri de ces "chasses à la sorcière", il était bien trop puissant pour que le religieux osât s'attaquer à la femme du Prince Noir.

La veille au soir, durant le sommeil de la jeune fille, il avait reçu une demande d'audience en bonne et due forme de la part de Guy de La Panouse, sur l'instance du Baron Jehan de Neuville, la présence de la Baronne étant obligatoire. Severus n'avait point été surpris, il attendait cette réclamation de pied ferme, et avait délivré au messager sa réponse : il recevrait l'Evêque et le plaignant dans quatre jours, dans sa Salle du Conseil de Châteauneuf. Il lui restait encore à régler quelques formalités et tout serait prêt pour recevoir les visiteurs.

En attendant, il lui fallait rassurer Hermione car de par le lien qui s'était créé entre eux, il ressentait son inquiétude. Il se colla plus encore contre le corps souple, essayant de lui communiquer sa chaleur. Il la caressa lentement, soulevant la lourde chevelure pour avoir accès à la nuque sur laquelle il déposa des baisers aussi légers que des ailes de papillons et qui entraînèrent chez son amante des frissons de plaisir, lui donnant la chair de poule, la faisant se cambrer plus encore contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aspirer la peau tendre, à l'endroit du cou où il l'avait marquée d'un superbe suçon, attisant la colère de son époux. Ses mains se glissaient insidieusement sous la chemise de nuit, cherchant les deux monticules de chair qu'il empauma et dont les tétons durcirent sous ses attentions. Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille de sa voix sensuelle :

"Hermione, mon amour, ma douce lionne, regardez-moi ..."

La jeune fille obéit docilement, le visage radieux. Elle se souvenait qu'il lui avait déclaré qu'il l'aimait dans sa langue natale et il l'employait à nouveau. Il la regarda de ses yeux brûlants de passion et il embrassa son front, ses yeux, son nez pour finir sur la bouche qui s'entrouvrit d'elle-même, accueillant avec délice la langue impérieuse de Severus. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, le Prince Noir se redressa, ignorant le regard déçu de sa bien-aimée.

"Il est trop tôt pour que nos corps se réunissent, ma douce. Il faut que tu puisses récupérer, Albus ne me pardonnerait point d'abuser de ta faiblesse. Et puis, j'ai une fort bonne nouvelle pour toi : ton amie Virginie est ici avec tes vêtements. Draco est revenu avec elle hier soir, mais dans ton état, j'ai préféré qu'elle patiente jusqu'à maintenant. Elle va rester avec toi. Il lui susurra :

"N'oublie pas que tu ne puis lui parler de certaines choses, ma douce... J'ai également minimisé ton accident. Elle aurait pu trouver étrange que tes fractures fussent guéries aussi rapidement... Je vais la chercher. Pense à prendre les deux potions qui sont sur le bureau." Un franc sourire lui répondit :

\- Merci Severus."

L'homme sortit après s'être habillé magiquement, ce qui émerveillait toujours autant Hermione qui languissait de pouvoir faire la même chose quand elle possèderait sa propre baguette.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Virginie était là, son visage mutin agrémenté d'un large sourire, un plateau avec de quoi sustenter son amie dans les mains. Elle le posa sur le bureau et se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione, la serrant à l'étouffer.

"Oh Mione ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! J'ai bien cru que nous étions séparées à jamais ! Laisse-moi te regarder... Tu as l'air fatiguée mais en bonne santé. Il paraît que tu as chuté dans les escaliers ?

\- Oui, mais comme tu peux le constater, plus de peur que de mal. J'ai l'impression qu'une charrue m'est passée sur tout le corps, mais je suis bien soignée, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Eh bien, quand le Damoiseau Draco est venu hier chez tes parents apporter ta lettre, ils ont été très soulagés de savoir que tu allais bien, et je n'ai point hésité à venir te retrouver. Il faut bien avouer qu'être conduite par Messire Draco sur son noble destrier n'était point pour me déplaire, il est si beau garçon... Et toi, tout va bien avec le Prince Noir ?"

Une délicate rougeur envahit les traits de la jeune fille qui hocha doucement la tête.

"Et au lit, il est vraiment comme le racontent les rumeurs ? Capable d'honorer une femme plusieurs fois ?"

Hermione était carrément cramoisie. Le rire cristallin de Virginie retentit dans la chambre.

"Dire qu'il y a quelques semaines tu m'affirmais qu'il te laissait absolument indifférente ! Finalement tu as succombé à ses yeux de braise, hein ?"

Le visage juvénile redevint sérieux peu après.

"Alors, avec Jehan, c'est fini ? Tu ne retourneras point auprès de lui ?"

Hermione secoua sa tête horizontalement et avoua dans un souffle, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux cernés de mauve :

"Non... jamais... C'est trop tard..." Une douleur comprima sa poitrine.

Virginie la prit contre elle et la serra fortement. _**"Jehan est l'homme d'un seul amour, et cet amour c'est toi, Hermione... Il fera tout pour te reconquérir, quitte à braver le Prince Noir..."**_ Changeant de conversation :

"Tu vas d'abord manger. Quand ce sera fait, nous nous occuperons de te vêtir convenablement. Je suis venue avec des robes, nous allons t'en choisir une, tu ne peux décemment porter celle de tes épousailles tout le temps !"

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans une certaine routine. Hermione reprenait peu à peu des forces grâce à l'aide conjointe de son amie, du vieil astrologue et de Severus. Celui-ci la rejoignait tous les soirs dans la chambre, l'embrassait, la caressait, mais ne la possédait pas totalement, attendant que sa maîtresse soit complètement rétablie. Le troisième jour, elle insista pour venir l'assister dans le laboratoire car elle appréciait vraiment cet endroit si particulier. Le Prince Noir accepta et lui enseigna comment découper, tailler, écraser : plantes, insectes, petits animaux, minéraux. La jeune fille était douée grâce à son apprentissage d'apothicairesse et apprenait vite, sous les yeux approbateurs de ses deux mentors. Ceux-ci profitèrent de sa présence pour lui expliquer le rôle qu'elle devrait jouer devant l'Evêque et son époux lors du Conseil qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

L'Evêque de Mende était là, accompagné de son secrétaire personnel, de Jehan de Neuville et d'une dizaine de soldats de sa garde. Le capitaine Malfoy les fit pénétrer dans le château, laissant les soldats dans la cour.

Dans la Salle du Conseil décorée aux armoiries du Seigneur du château, se tenaient déjà Hermione et le Prince Noir, rejoints par Messire Malfoy. Ils restèrent debout à l'arrivée de la délégation, et s'assirent dès que l'Evêque leur en donnât l'autorisation. Son bras-droit sortit un parchemin portant le seau des Neuville, et lut la missive après le hochement de tête du Religieux :

.

_En date du vendredi 30 juin, de l'An de Grâce 1459,_

_Nous, Jehan, Baron de Neuville,_

_Par la présente lettre, portons Réclamation devant la Haute Autorité de l'Evêque de Mende Guy de la Panouse,_

_afin que la Baronne Hermione de Neuville, unie devant Dieu et les hommes le 24 de juin de cette année,_

_revienne vers l'autorité et les soins de son époux ce jour-même._

_._

Le Prélat avait observé attentivement les traits du Prince Noir, cherchant à y déceler une quelconque émotion, mais rien ne transparut dans les yeux d'obsidienne. Les réactions de Dame Hermione étaient plus faciles à lire. On la sentait mal à l'aise, elle fuyait les yeux de son époux dont le regard chargé de jalousie ne cessait de voyager du Prince Noir vers sa maîtresse. Guy de La Panouse prit la parole :

"Messire Rogue, allez-vous accéder à la demande officielle du Sieur Jehan de Neuville ? Le Prince Noir planta son regard sombre dans celui de l'Evêque et répondit :

"Malheureusement non, Monseigneur, je ne puis consentir à cette réclamation, car Dame Hermione ici présente en fait une également." Le prélat resta interloqué puis se reprit, se tournant vers la concernée :

"Pouvez-vous nous éclairer sur cette demande ?" La jeune fille sortit un parchemin qu'elle remit à l'Evêque qui la transmit à son secrétaire afin qu'il lût la lettre. Celui-ci s'exécuta :

.

_En date du vendredi 30 juin, de l'An de Grâce 1459,_

_Nous, Hermione Granger, Baronne de Neuville, demandons auprès du Saint-Père _

_l'Annulation du Mariage en date du 24 Juin 1459 avec le Baron Jehan de Neuville pour mariage non consommé à ce jour._

_._

La stupéfaction qui frappa les visages du plaignant et du Prélat amena un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres du Prince Noir. Il savait qu'il avait gagné : l'homme de Dieu avait été témoin que c'était lui qui avait ravi la nuit de noces d'Hermione en arguant du Droit de Cuissage, et que depuis ce jour elle était restée auprès de lui. La réclamation officielle de Jehan de Neuville ne faisait que confirmer l'absence de relation entre les deux époux depuis leurs épousailles.

Le visage de Jehan devint livide puis vira au rouge brique. Il se leva furieusement, prêt à en découdre avec son suzerain. Guy de La Panouse posa sur son bras une main apaisante et se tourna vers la principale concernée :

"Dame Hermione, pouvez-vous jurer sur les Saintes Ecritures que cette Demande d'Annulation est vôtre et que vous n'avez point été contrainte de quelque façon que ce soit à l'établir ?"

La jeune fille respira lentement et déclara :

"Je jure sur les Saintes Ecritures que cette Demande est mienne et que je ne suis nullement contrainte."

Le sourire de Messire Rogue s'élargit plus encore à la réponse de sa maîtresse. Il interpella le Prélat, ignorant sciemment Jehan de Neuville.

"Monseigneur, cette demande à été envoyée au Saint-Père ce matin-même, il ne faudrait pas que vous égarassiez celle-ci, ce serait fort ennuyeux..."

L'Evêque plissa ses yeux sous l'insinuation à peine cachée. Il déclara d'un ton sournois :

"Vous vous rendez compte à présent, Messire Rogue, que l'honneur de Dame Hermione est perdu... Comme vous l'avez si instamment précisé, vous avez pris sa nuit de noces, l'avez gardée à vos côtés depuis ce jour. Elle sera mise au ban de la société. Personne ne voudra plus jamais d'elle..."

Le Prince Noir se leva, et prenant la main de la donzelle dans la sienne il affirma :

"Ne vous inquiétez point à ce sujet, Monseigneur. Dès que le Saint-Père aura accordé à Dame Hermione son Annulation de Mariage, je ferai ma demande en bonne et due forme, son honneur sera sauf quand elle m'aura épousé."

Guy de La Panouse pâlit. Il s'était bien fait mener en bateau par le Prince Noir et cela lui déplaisait fortement. Jehan de Neuville lui, se sentait totalement ridiculisé. Il serra ses poings de rage, son coeur envahi par une haine mortelle. Si l'Evêque avait été absent, il aurait dégainé son épée, aurait sauté sur son suzerain et lui aurait fait rendre gorge. Il jeta un dernier regard meurtrier aux deux amants et fit aussitôt demi-tour, allant rejoindre sa monture pour s'éloigner de ce château maudit. Au moment où il allait éperonner son cheval, un gamin s'approcha de lui :

"Messire, voilà un billet de la part de Dame Bellatrix". Il arracha le mot des mains de l'enfant et lut rapidement :

"_Venez me retrouver mercredi matin à dix heures, à l'orée de_ "Bois sans Feuilles", _nous avons à discuter ensemble_". Jehan se tourna vers l'enfant :

"Dis à la Dame que j'y serai !" et il partit à bride abattue.

.

**NB** : _Je pense que vous aurez compris pourquoi il fallait dans le chapitre précédent que Severus avouât son amour à Hermione..._

_... Autrement, pensez-vous qu'elle aurait accepté de signer une demande en annulation de mariage, ce qui à l'époque était un fait assez rare (pour mariage non consommé, femme ne donnant pas d'enfant) ^^_


	17. Chapter 17 Suspicion et Domination

**Notes** : Merci, merci, merci à tous/toutes qui lisez, suivez cette fic particulière !

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire !

Je félicite certains reviewers pour leur fin esprit d'analyse (Zeugma412, Sev9hermi,...), Garfieldown pour son humour rafraîchissant ^^ et espe29 pour son indéfectible fidélité.

**Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

.

**Chapitre XVII - Suspicion et Domination**

.

Le Prince Noir et l'Evêque de Mende, Comte du Gévaudan se jaugeaient silencieusement. Ce dernier prit enfin la parole, de sa voix monocorde :

"Messire Rogue, puis-je vous entretenir en particulier d'une affaire concernant le Comté ?"

Severus acquiesça de la tête et fit signe à Son capitaine et Hermione de quitter la Salle du Conseil, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Guy de La Panouse prenait son temps, faisant mine d'admirer les armoiries du sombre Seigneur. Le Prince Noir attendait que le Prélat prît la parole.

"Vous n'ignorez rien des ravages qu'occasionne encore 'la Bête du Gévaudan' ?" Severus répondit tranquillement :

"Certes non, j'ai perdu plusieurs de mes gens ces dernières semaines." L'Evêque poursuivit de sa voix doucereuse ;

"Avez-vous regardé les victimes de près, Messire ?" Le Prince Noir haussa un sourcil.

\- Que nenni, c'est là le travail de mes lieutenants.

\- Dommage, vraiment dommage, Messire Rogue. Je pense que cela vous aurait intéressé..."

Le sorcier commençait à s'agacer, il ne voyait pas où le Prélat voulait en venir.

"Est-ce à dire, Monseigneur ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton suave.

"Eh bien, l'on retrouve chez les jouvencelles attaquées les mêmes points communs...

\- Vraiment ? Quels sont-ils, je vous prie ?"

Guy de La Panouse se retourna, un léger sourire aux lèvres et regarda dans les yeux le Prince Noir, ne voulant rien manquer de ses réactions, si minimes fussent-elles.

"Elles ont toutes entre quatorze et dix-huit ans, de taille moyenne, une jolie figure et... de longs cheveux bruns bouclés."

Severus encaissa le coup. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de plisser et de serrer ses mains à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Le Religieux n'avait rien perdu de ces détails. Il poursuivit d'une voix dégoulinante de fourberie :

"Le plus curieux c'est qu'elles subissent non seulement d'horribles tortures mais sont également violentées, ce qui paraît étrange de la part d'un animal, vous ne croyez pas ?" Severus ne répondit point, attendant que l'Evêque terminât son discours insidieux.

"Un autre détail insolite m'a sauté aux yeux... Tous ces crimes commis avec ces éléments identiques ont commencé exactement le lendemain des épousailles de Dame Hermione et Jehan de Neuville... Auparavant il disparaissait une donzelle par semaine, mais là, c'est une par jour..."

Le sorcier subodorait que le message lui était clairement envoyé personnellement.

"N'auriez-vous point un ennemi capable de commettre pareils crimes afin que vous fussiez soupçonné ? Une personne assez jalouse de votre relation avec Dame Hermione ?"

Le Prince Noir avait repris son masque d'impassibilité.

"Sans réfléchir outre mesure, la personne correspondant le mieux à ces critères est sans nul doute le Baron Jehan de Neuville...

\- Allons, vous n'y pensez pas ! Jehan de Neuville est un bon Chrétien et serait incapable d'accomplir d'aussi abominables meurtres !

\- Dieu seul sait de quoi l'homme est capable, Monseigneur..." susurra le Prince Noir.

Le Prélat haussa les épaules, abandonnant un débat qui menaçait de glisser sur une pente raide. Le coupable le plus probable pour la Justice serait forcément le mari bafoué, mais l'Evêque ne pouvait envisager sa culpabilité, c'était un fidèle allié de l'Eglise et l'Inquisition. Ses yeux globuleux se plissèrent.

Mais peut-être me trompé-je et ce mariage n'est aucunement relié à ces massacres... Je vous abandonne, Messire Rogue. Je dois rejoindre mon Evêché au plus vite, il semblerait que mes troupes aient capturé une sorcière tantôt. Je me dois d'assister à _La Question_*."

Le Prince Noir ne put s'empêcher de souligner d'un ton narquois :

"Alors nous allons avoir droit à un magnifique bûcher dans les jours qui viennent...

\- Vos sous-entendus sont déplacés, Messire Rogue. La torture est le seul moyen de faire avouer ces femelles du Diable !

\- Vous savez pertinemment que toute personne confiée entre les mains du bourreau, fusse-t-elle de noble ascendance, avouerait avoir forniqué avec père et mère si on le lui demandait..."

Le Comte du Gévaudan perdit de sa patience et toisa le Prince Noir :

"Vous outrepassez vos droits, Messire Rogue, nul en ce bas-monde ne peut se targuer d'être au-dessus de l'Eglise ! Votre outrecuidance pourrait vous jouer des tours. Vous devriez mieux surveiller vos paroles car elles pourraient être mal interprétées... Vous ne souhaiteriez pas que l'on vous considérât comme hérétique ?"

Son calme olympien semblait l'avoir abandonné. Il reprit d'un ton mordant :

"Sur ce je vous quitte. Je compte sur vous et vos hommes pour retrouver au plus vite _la Bête, _ces massacres n'ont que trop duré !"

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Dès le départ du Prélat, le Prince Noir rejoignit Albus dans le laboratoire pour l'informer des derniers événements. Le vieil homme félicita Severus pour son habilité à retourner la réclamation de Jehan de Neuville à leur avantage, mais s'inquiéta des allusions à peine voilées de l'Evêque de Mende. La prudence était de mise. Tous deux savaient pertinemment qui était _la Bête_, mais ne pouvaient la dénoncer, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'apprécierait point que l'une de ses plus fidèles disciples soit arrêtée par l'un de ses bras droits. Il allait falloir jouer serré, très serré dans les semaines à venir.

_**PN PN PN**_

Après le déjeuner, Severus retint Hermione par le bras :

"Viens avec moi, tu as besoin de reprendre des couleurs. Nous allons effectuer une petite promenade à cheval. "

Hermione le regarda d'un air étonné mais sans attendre une réponse, il l'entraîna vers la cour du château, où Draco les attendait en tenant les rênes de Tempête qui piaffait bruyamment et celles de son propre cheval. La bête puissante inquiétait un peu Hermione. C'était sur ce sombre destrier qu'elle avait été par deux fois enlevée par le Prince Noir. Mais dès que celui-ci s'approcha de son cheval, il se calma aussitôt, se contentant de s'ébrouer une fois comme pour saluer son maître. Le Prince Noir grimpa gracieusement sur le dos de l'animal, puis Draco aida la sorcière à le rejoindre. Quand Hermione se retrouva entre les bras de son amant, elle oublia son appréhension et se laissa guider docilement. Ils quittèrent le château, le jeune écuyer les suivant à quelques pas, pour rejoindre la campagne de la Margeride dont elle avait appris à parcourir et à apprécier au fil des saisons et des années chaque sentier, chaque colline, chaque ruisseau, chaque arbre, chaque buisson, chaque animal,... mais... c'était avec Jehan, dans une autre vie... Elle fit de son mieux pour chasser de son esprit ces souvenirs avec un homme qu'elle avait si cruellement déçu.

Ressentant sa profonde mélancolie, Severus enveloppa plus étroitement la jeune fille contre lui, lui communiquant son amour. Elle apprécia son contact chaleureux et huma l'air vivifiant de la campagne environnante. Elle se sentait dans son élément, bercée par le mouvement du cheval qui avançait à un trot mesuré, ses longs cheveux bruns flottant au gré des rafales capricieuses d'un Mistral facétieux.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Severus descendit du destrier et récupéra immédiatement la jeune fille, la posant à terre. Elle jeta un regard curieux sur le lieu choisi par le Prince Noir puis leva un regard interrogateur vers son amant qui la serra momentanément contre lui, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres . Ensuite il se recula et attrapa sa main pour l'amener vers le petit coin de verdure choisi. Hermione avait bien entendu reconnu 'Le Pré aux Vaches', cet endroit bucolique qui avait marqué leur première rencontre, il y avait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant... L'on pouvait entendre le meuglement des ruminants qui troublait régulièrement la mélopée des grives musiciennes.

Le Prince Noir fit un signe de tête au jeune Damoiseau qui se posta quelques pas plus loin. Severus jeta sa cape qui retomba harmonieusement sur l'herbe grasse, préparant une literie. Hermione le comprit et secoua la tête :

"Severus, tu ne puis exiger de moi que nous nous unissions ici, sous le regard de Messire Draco et de la gardienne du troupeau de vaches qui ne doit pas être bien loin !"

Un rictus moqueur lui répondit :

"Douce Hermione, tu ne connais point encore toutes les possibilités que peut offrir la magie... Je vais jeter un sort de Désillusion, afin que personne ne nous voie, un sort répulsif qui obligera tous les importuns à se détourner de cet endroit, sans oublier un 'Muffliato' pour éviter que tes cris de plaisir n'alertent toutes les bonnes âmes des environs..."

Tout en parlant il avait sorti sa baguette et commencé à effectuer d'étranges mouvements aériens, provoquant la sortie de fils argentés du fin bâton de bois qui disparaissaient au fur et à mesure, laissant la place à d'autres qui s'évanouissaient à leur tour. La voix profonde murmurait de douces incantations qui subjuguèrent la donzelle. La magie l'émerveillait totalement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il cessa ses enchantements et attrapa prestement sa maîtresse.

"Quand je t'ai vue la première fois, j'ai découvert une ravissante jouvencelle allongée exactement ici."

Tout en lui parlant de sa voix soyeuse, il la coucha tendrement sur sa cape et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Il poursuivit de sa voix de baryton qui mettait en transe la sorcière :

_"Elle mordillait une tige de fleur, et je n'ai eu qu'une envie, à ce moment précis, qu'elle prenne mon sexe entre ses lèvres pulpeuses."_ Hermione rougit furieusement à cette évocation, mais Severus ne s'arrêta pas là. _"Elle avait un joli corsage blanc..."_ Il claqua des doigts et le vêtement passa de la couleur jaune à la couleur susnommée. "_et un téton impudent pointait à travers le tissu, me priant de le cajoler..."_ Il joignit le geste à la parole, caressant légèrement le petit bout qui durcit instantanément, entraînant des picotements sur toute la peau de la jeune fille qui sentit une humidité soudaine entre ses jambes. Les yeux d'onyx brillaient d'une lueur perverse, accentuant le désir dans le corps juvénile_. "... me suppliant de le prendre dans ma bouche et de lui rendre hommage..."_

Quand il abaissa le corsage pour révéler les deux globes fermes et qu'il passa à l'acte, Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. La bouche de Severus lécha lentement le contour du téton, tandis que le corps féminin commençait à se trémousser, cherchant à apaiser par un frottement le feu qui se propageait dans toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses pour finalement se concentrer sur la jonction entre ses jambes.

"Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, Hermione..."

Tout en parlant, un doigt descendit doucement de la poitrine vers le ventre puis l'intérieur de la cuisse droite. Il resta là, caressant lentement sa peau douce, et Hermione était sûr qu'il pouvait sentir la vitesse à laquelle son cœur battait.

"Tu m'appartiens."

Son doigt se déplaça à nouveau vers le haut, et il tourna autour de son mamelon, mais jamais le toucher. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses paumes et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle pouvait arrêter le désir de se précipiter à travers son corps ou empêcher ses mamelons de durcir.

"Je suis le Prince Noir, ton maître, et tu obéiras à chacun de mes ordres."

Elle papillonna des yeux en signe d'assentiment. Elle n'osait plus faire un mouvement, elle se sentait à la merci du sombre seigneur, et cela l'excitait terriblement. Il bougea ses doigts autour de sa poitrine, la faisant gémir.

"Ton corps est à moi," chuchota-t-il, se penchant en avant et en capturant son autre sein dans sa bouche. Il effectua des cercles avec sa langue autour de son mamelon avant d'exercer une torsion sur lui. Et puis, il suça durement son mamelon, provoquant une secousse immédiate due à la connexion directe avec son sexe, ce qui accrut son excitation alors qu'il lui pinçait l'autre mamelon, lui faisant ressentir la douleur en combinaison avec le plaisir. Hermione poussa un cri aigu. Elle ne savait plus ce qui l'excitait le plus : les attouchements sensuels, le regard brûlant de concupiscence ou les ordres proférés d'une voix basse et luxurieuse.

"Ecarte tes jambes pour moi, Hermione." La jeune fille obéit immédiatement, offrant au regard de braise son sexe humide.

"Bien, très bien. Tu mérites une récompense."

La voix sensuelle l'électrisait. Les battements du coeur de la sorcière s'accélérèrent en prévision de ce qui allait suivre. Les doigts masculins redescendirent et écartèrent les plis pour atteindre le bourgeon sensible, et elle gémit quand une étincelle de magie la frappa et son désir l'inonda comme un raz de marée. Il poussa l'un de ses longs doigts complètement à l'intérieur d'elle, frottant les parois vaginales qui se serrèrent aussitôt autour de lui, provoquant une étroitesse dans son haut-de-chausses.

"Si douce et si serrée, je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre pour mettre mon vit à l'intérieur, ma douce, cela fait trop longtemps, j'ai assez patienté..."

D'un claquement de doigts, les deux amants se retrouvèrent dépouillés de leurs vêtements. Hermione aperçut le sexe en pleine érection du Prince Noir et eut un mouvement de recul.

Pourtant, quand il s'approcha pour se positionner en face de son entrée, elle répondit automatiquement par l'inclinaison de son bassin et la flexion de ses genoux pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Il joua longtemps avec ses seins ; ses longs doigts roulaient ses mamelons, ravivant la tension dans son clitoris. Il sourit lascivement et brusquement, il s'élança en avant, la pénétrant brutalement jusqu'à la garde, ne quittant pas du regard les yeux ambrés qui s'agrandirent sous la violence de la poussée, tandis qu'un gémissement s'échappait des lèvres gonflées par le désir.

"Oooooh !"

Severus ressortit presque entièrement, frottant les chairs sensibles puis replongea jusqu'à ce que son bassin rencontrât celui de sa maîtresse qui avait naturellement entouré ses jambes autour des reins de son amant et s'agrippait aux épaules musclées. Il recommença maintes et maintes fois, se délectant des frottements du conduit étroit autour de sa bite gonflée. Il contemplait le visage de la donzelle tordu par le désir, attendant avec impatience la délivrance.

"Non Hermione, tu ne jouiras pas tant que je ne t'en donnerai pas l'autorisation.

\- S'il... te... plaît, Severus. Pitié..." suppliait la jeune fille.

Mais le Prince Noir se contenta d'accélérer ses mouvements, la faisant crier à chaque poussée au fond du vagin, touchant cette zone extrêmement sensible qui la rendait folle et la faisait trembler de plaisir. Il posa les jambes sur ses épaules, augmentant l'angle de pénétration, accentuant les stimuli sexuels. Elle était en sueur, ses cheveux bougeaient dans tous les sens, formant un enchevêtrement inextricable.

"Regarde-moi!" Elle obéit immédiatement et ses grands yeux de biche se perdirent dans le regard lascif.

"Maintenant, jouis pour moi !"

Il posa la main sur un mamelon et pinça rudement le téton. Alors la sorcière se laissa submerger par l'extase, entraînant des contractions vaginales qui provoquèrent la jouissance du Prince Noir. Il déversa son foutre chaud dans le ventre accueillant, la tenant serrée contre lui, sentant les battements désordonnés de son coeur. Quand ils eurent retrouvé une respiration normale, Severus embrassa doucement les lèvres d'Hermione, la remerciant physiquement pour son total abandon charnel.

Ensuite il prit sa baguette, lança un sort de nettoyage et les habilla magiquement. La jeune fille ne tenait pas encore parfaitement sur ses jambes, le sorcier dut la soutenir. Avant de retourner au château, le Prince Noir voulait que la donzelle profitât du calme et de la beauté de ce bel après-midi ensoleillé dans la campagne verdoyante. Ils avaient une bonne heure avant que la réalité ne les obligeât à affronter leurs obligations.

.

_* La Question :_ un véritable panel de tortures infligé aux personnes soupçonnées de sorcellerie. Je ne rentrerai pas ici dans les détails mais c'était d'un sadisme inouï...

.

**NB** : En ce qui concerne les enquêtes, c'est le seigneur qui en était chargé. Il désignait le coupable, jugeait et faisait appliquer la peine.

... L'Evêque s'occupait de ce qui avait trait à la religion, en l'occurence la sorcellerie...


	18. Chapter 18 Bain sensuel et Complot

**Notes** : Je me répète mais encore merci à toutes celles /ceux qui suivent cette histoire et/ou laissent un commentaire ^^

c'est toujours aussi motivant ! Chapitre plus long que les précédents...

Excellente lecture !

**Avertissement** : lemon en milieu de chapitre

.

**Chapitre XVIII - Bain et Complot**

**.**

De retour au château, le Prince Noir laissa Hermione entre les mains de Virginie, qui faisait la lessive dans la cour avec les autres servantes, sous l'oeil vigilant de Draco. Il convoqua son capitaine dans la Salle du Conseil. Dès que l'homme arriva, Messire Rogue attaqua :

"Lucius, je t'avais demandé de surveiller étroitement Dame Bellatrix. Or, j'apprends de la bouche même de l'Evêque de Mende que plusieurs donzelles vivant sur mes terres ont été violées, torturées et tuées depuis les épousailles de Dame Hermione. Tu as bien dû assister à ces enlèvements ? Comment se fait-il que tu aies laissé faire ?" Lucius répondit sans se troubler :

"Je ne pouvais décemment intervenir sans prendre le risque de me faire repérer... J'ai jugé opportun de laisser faire, sachant qu'il ne s'agissait point de Dame Hermione, puisqu'elle se trouvait au même moment en sécurité au château."

Plantant son regard d'acier dans les yeux onyx il enchaîna :

" Pendant que Bellatrix s'occupe de ces malheureuses, votre maîtresse reste à l'abri..."

Severus ne pouvait nier la logique du propos de son capitaine en qui il avait une absolue confiance, de même qu'en son fils Draco. Tous deux avaient été de fidèles partisans de Lord Voldemort. Mais lorsque ce dernier avait tué dans d'horribles circonstances Narcissa Malfoy, l'épouse de son capitaine, parce qu'elle refusait que son fils prenne la Marque, les deux hommes avaient rejoint le Prince Noir dans sa lutte contre le Mage Noir. Pourtant, Lucius Malfoy avait été l'un des plus fidèles partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, acceptant sans réserve la doctrine sur la suprématie des Sangs-Purs sur les Sangs de Bourbe. Il était issu d'une longue lignée de nobles sorciers qui ne rêvait que de restaurer la magnificence d'antan.

Il haïssait à présent de toute son âme le sorcier qui avait ordonné la torture et la mort de sa femme, et plus encore sa belle-soeur Bellatrix qui avait été l'instrument volontaire de la colère de Lord Voldemort. C'était elle qui avait lancé les malédictions les plus violentes contre sa propre soeur, reniant les liens du sang au profit d'un être malfaisant et sanguinaire. Il avait vu celle qu'il aimait se tordre sous la douleur intolérable, suppliant sa soeur d'abréger ses souffrances en lui accordant une mort rapide, ce qui lui fut bien entendu, refusé. Un rire démentiel lui répondit, accompagné de sortilèges plus cuisants les uns que les autres, provoquant les hurlements inhumains de la blonde sorcière. Evidemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tenu à ce que Draco et lui assistassent à l'agonie de l'épouse et mère.

Le Prince Noir avait été le témoin des derniers instants pénibles de Lady Malfoy et avait compris tout le bénéfice qu'il pouvait en tirer. Avec Lord Malfoy, ils se connaissaient de longue date et s'appréciaient, même si Severus était mieux placé auprès de Lord Voldemort, car appartenant au premier Cercle, ce qui n'était point le cas de Lucius. Lors d'une entrevue privée, il avait laissé son ami s'épancher sur sa profonde douleur et la haine qui se développait dans son coeur à l'encontre du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De fil en aiguille, le Prince Noir avait réussi à le convaincre de rejoindre les rangs des opposants au Mage Noir. Draco avait suivi peu après, son aversion envers Lord Voldemort étant plus grande encore que celle de son père.

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ordonné au Prince Noir de rester en France après la Guerre de Cent Ans, avec pour mission de raviver les hostilités entre Français et Anglais, il avait accepté sous la pression de Dumbledore, bien qu'il eût préféré retourner auprès de son Maître pour enfin trouver une occasion de supprimer ce monstre. Mais Albus en avait décidé autrement, et il avait obéi.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Les jours suivants, durant la journée, Hermione vit peu le Prince Noir qui était occupé à organiser et mener de gigantesques battues sur la campagne lozérienne, en vue de débusquer la Bête du Gévaudan. Severus voulait donner l'impression à Guy de la Panouse qu'il ne restait pas les bras ballants face aux massacres du Monstre, mais qu'il mettait au contraire tout en oeuvre pour les faire cesser. Il avait envisagé d'offrir au Prélat une fausse Bête, un faux coupable, encore eût-il fallu que Bellatrix cessât ses crimes odieux, ce qui semblait impossible à l'heure actuelle, _la Chienne_ était trop enragée. Dès qu'il revenait au château, il rejoignait son mentor dans le laboratoire. Le poison était pratiquement terminé et ils avaient fabriqué plusieurs lots de Polynectar, cela pourrait toujours servir dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le soir, il prenait le souper avec Hermione et ses gens, puis retournait assister Albus. Quand il rejoignait sa maîtresse dans la chambre, vers vingt-trois heures, en général, elle était déjà endormie. Elle semblait se fatiguer rapidement depuis sa chute dans les escaliers. Pourtant, le vieil astrologue lui avait assuré qu'elle était totalement guérie. Il s'inquiétait sans doute inutilement, ce devait être le contrecoup de son accident.

Le mardi soir, le Prince Noir revint plus tôt que prévu dans ses appartements, et trouva Hermione en train de prendre un bain dans le baquet, derrière le paravent, avec l'aide de Virginie. D'un signe de tête, il fit comprendre à la suivante de les laisser seuls. Elle obtempéra sans sourciller. Il se plaça devant le baquet, face à la jeune fille dénudée qui s'étonna de le voir déjà là. Un sourire coquin ourla ses lèvres et il commença à se déshabiller lentement, prenant son temps, provoquant une coloration écarlate sur le visage féminin. Quand il fut complètement nu, elle admira son corps pâle mais musclé. Elle avait appris à apprécier chaque cicatrice, chaque balafre de la peau de son amant. D'un mouvement souple des jambes, il se retrouva dans l'eau, et s'assit face à Hermione.

"Lave-moi, ma douce. A cause des longues chevauchées je suis complètement recouvert de poussière."

Hermione lui répondit par un sourire et se redressa sur ses genoux, faisant sortir de l'eau ses jeunes seins pleins qui ruisselaient. Les yeux sombres de Severus se posèrent immédiatement sur eux, entraînant une certaine humidité entre ses jambes. Elle se saisit de l'éponge naturelle, du savon parfumé au jasmin et commença à le laver. Elle attaqua d'abord les épaules, puis le cou, la poitrine, sentant le regard d'onyx suivre chacun de ses mouvements. Le sorcier se délectait de la gêne de sa compagne. Il se retourna pour lui présenter le dos, attendant qu'elle le frottât. Elle s'exécuta sans rechigner.

Quand elle eut terminé, il se leva, lui offrant son postérieur et ses longues jambes. Elle hésita un instant puis poursuivit le nettoyage du corps de son amant. Elle admirait malgré elle les fesses dures et les jambes dont chaque muscle était finement dessiné. Elle appréhendait la suite qui arriva fatalement quand il se retourna, exhibant sa longue verge semi dressée. Hermione, troublée, cessa aussitôt de frotter la peau blême, et lâcha l'éponge qui tomba dans l'eau à présent souillée. Severus ricana, attrapa sa baguette et, lançant une incantation, fit redevenir l'eau limpide. Voyant la jeune femme commencer à claquer des dents, il ajouta un sort de réchauffement pour l'eau et l'air, créant une ambiance chaleureuse dans la pièce.

"Tu ne dois point avoir honte de ma nudité ou de la tienne, douce Hermione. Il n'y a rien que je ne connaisse déjà de ton corps, ou toi du mien. Regarde-moi !"

Il récupéra l'éponge, et finit de se laver, ne quittant pas la donzelle du regard. Quand il eut fini, il laissa tomber l'éponge, s'assit dans l'eau et l'entraîna avec lui, afin qu'elle se retrouvât son dos contre sa poitrine.

"Lève tes bras, ma douce, et enroule-les autour de ma nuque."

Hermione obéit docilement, sortit ses membres de l'eau et attrapa la nuque masculine, l'obligeant à se cambrer et à faire poindre insolemment ses globes jumeaux. La voix rauque et sensuelle qui lui parlait l'envoûtait.

"Oui, comme cela. Offre-moi tes seins, ils n'attendent qu'une chose, que je les caresse..."

Il joignit le geste à la parole et ses doigts rugueux s'emparèrent des seins fermes. Severus avait la nette impression qu'ils étaient plus ronds, plus pleins qu'auparavant. Quand il brossa légèrement les tétons, Hermione sursauta en poussant un petit gémissement aigu. La voix chaude susurrait à son oreille, sans cesser de titiller les petits bourgeons qui durcissaient sous ses attentions expertes :

"Si sensible, si belle, si exquise... Seulement pour moi..."

Inconsciemment, la jeune fille se cambra plus encore contre le Prince Noir dont le pénis, qui devenait de plus en plus dur se contractait douloureusement.

"Ohhhhh ! Mmmmmh...

\- Ma petite sorcière impatiente," dit-il gentiment en l'obligeant à tourner sa tête pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser. Avec un sourire, il prit possession de ses lèvres, et le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement quand une main paresseuse plongea dans l'eau, descendit sur son ventre, s'amusa avec son nombril et atteignit finalement son sexe. Un doigt taquin dévia vers le clitoris, formant de petits cercles autour de lui, sans le toucher. Elle se trémoussait sous ses caresses, tout en le laissant titiller sa langue avec la sienne. Dès que Severus toucha le petit bout sensible, Hermione sursauta. Il agaça le bourgeon, se délectant de ses réactions tactiles, plongeant son doigt dans l'étroit conduit, l'humidifiant. Il poursuivit son manège de longs instants, savourant ses réactions charnelles.

"Mais avant de te posséder, je veux voir le désir et la jouissance sur ton visage."

Attrapant sa baguette, il lança un charme, faisant apparaître un immense miroir, un psyché, devant le baquet. Hermione s'y vit échevelée, le haut du corps parsemé de fines gouttelettes de transpiration, le regard brillant malgré ses yeux mi-clos, la bouche cerise gonflée par les baisers, les fiers tétons dressés entre les mains habiles.

"J'ai envie de toi, ma douce, laisse-moi te faire mienne... Tu es prête à m'accueillir..."

Joignant le geste à la parole, il souleva doucement le derrière en forme de coeur de sa maîtresse, écarta les fesses rebondies et aligna son gland avec la petite grotte humide. Il la laissa s'empaler lentement, sentant les parois humides s'agrandir pour le laisser passer. La sensation était divine. Quand il fut entré jusqu'à la garde, il se saisit des hanches de son amante et entama un mouvement horizontal d'avant en arrière. Mais sa queue était beaucoup plus épaisse et plus longue que ses doigts et il l'utilisait avec beaucoup plus de vigueur, ne donnant pas aux muscles inexpérimentés du jeune corps le temps pour s'ajuster à cette nouvelle sensation. Hermione se sentait totalement possédée. La douleur était trop forte et elle avait besoin qu'il arrêtât de bouger.

Dans le reflet du miroir, elle put voir à son expression prédatrice que ce n'était pas une option. Il enserra ses bras plus encore autour des hanches féminines, imposant son propre rythme, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour des siennes. Un bref gémissement quitta ses lèvres et elle serra les cuisses, essayant de le forcer à y rester. Ses paupières pressées montraient son agonie. Le Prince Noir chérissait ce regard sur son visage. Entièrement gainé intérieur d'elle, il savourait la délicieuse sensation de sa douce caverne serrée autour de sa verge. Enfin, il sentit qu'elle s'adaptait à sa présence et il lui permit de détendre ses muscles.

Doucement, il caressa le côté de son visage en sueur, tourna sa tête et captura ses lèvres en un doux baiser. Quand il retira sa bouche de la sienne, ses yeux étaient ouverts à nouveau et la façon dont elle le regardait dans la glace le fit frémir. Le désir dans ses yeux... l'excitait. Il abaissa sa bouche à son cou, fit courir sa langue sur la longueur de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignît son oreille. Il suça la partie sensible sous son oreille, tandis qu'il commençait à se déplacer à nouveau, pompant à l'intérieur d'elle à un rythme lent maintenant, remplissant son passage étroit maintes et maintes fois. La combinaison entre la douleur et le plaisir causaient une fine pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait la partie émergée du corps d'Hermione. Peu à peu, la douleur commença à s'estomper et les sensations de plaisir tourmentèrent la sorcière. Au bout de quelques minutes, irritée, elle tourna sa tête vers lui, lui envoyant un regard courroucé, faisant apparaître un sourire narquois sur le visage du Prince Noir. Évidemment, il se délectait de la torturer.

Son tourment était la seule chose dans son esprit, et Severus devrait aller plus vite et plus fort pour lui donner ce qu'elle désirait. Donc, elle serra les parois autour de sa dureté au lieu d'essayer de détendre ses muscles pour rester aussi large que possible afin de s'accorder un peu de réconfort. Son geste fit perdre presque le contrôle de son amant.

Le Prince Noir fut surpris, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Sa petite sorcière était vraiment pleine de surprises et il se demanda ce qu'elle ferait la prochaine fois. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle se contracta autour de lui à nouveau, provoquant un gémissement chez son amant. Mais il garda le déplacement au même rythme délibérément lent, ayant une petite idée de ce qu'elle voulait de lui, se sentant très curieux de la façon dont elle s'y prendrait pour y parvenir.

"Vous vous endormez, Messire ?" le railla-t-elle, en le vouvoyant. Il aurait dû le deviner. Un doux rire quitta sa bouche et il répondit :

"Vous verrez comment... très éveillé, je puis être si vous apprenez les bonnes manières."

\- Comme c'est courtois de votre part, mon Seigneur, dit-elle, la moquerie dégoulinant de sa voix, de prendre le temps maintenant de m'enseigner des choses... Je me sens tellement privilégiée !"

Elle lui sourit audacieusement dans le miroir. Il pouvait voir le sarcasme dans ses yeux noisette et le sentir dans la position de son corps._**" Satanée donzelle."**_

Un éclair de concupiscence passa dans ses yeux et il commença à se déplacer à un rythme qui était presque trop vite pour elle. Si elle le voulait dur et rapide, elle découvrirait combien dur et rapide le Prince Noir pourrait être. Elle pourrait mendier ou le prier d'arrêter maintenant, il ne cesserait point ses coups de boutoir. Mais elle ne mendia ni ne pria pour sa miséricorde. Elle rencontra ses poussées avec la même force et la même détermination que lui. Des gouttes de sueur brillaient sur sa lèvre supérieure et ses respirations sortaient dans une respiration sifflante. Bientôt, ses cris de plaisir emplirent la chambre comme il l'amena plus près, toujours plus près de la délivrance.

D'un mouvement rapide, sans sortir du corps accueillant, Severus se redressa, entraînant Hermione avec lui. Il lui fit poser ses mains sur les bords du baquet afin qu'elle s'agrippât. Cette nouvelle position, la profondeur des coups de rein amenèrent de nouvelles sensations de plaisir chez Hermione. Le sorcier se délectait, lui, de voir son pieu entrer et sortir de la vulve étroite. Ses mains parcouraient la colonne vertébrale, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir et redescendirent pour caresser sensuellement son postérieur. Il amena l'une de ses mains vers le centre du plaisir qu'il titilla longuement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sentît venir. Soudain, elle se mit à paniquer, essayant de lui échapper, de peur de tomber dans un moment d'abandon total. Alors, il la maintint fermement et accéléra ses coups de boutoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ressentit les contractions de son vagin autour de lui, et quand la donzelle atteignit son apogée, elle s'écria :

"Mon Seigneur !"

Après avoir entendu son cri, le Prince Noir ne put se retenir plus longtemps et jouit immédiatement, lui aussi, l'inondant de son foutre brûlant, attendant que ses violentes giclées cessent. Alors qu'elle redescendait lentement de son extase, Hermione resta debout, les jambes flageolantes, entre ses bras. L'horreur et la satisfaction se mêlaient en même temps. N'était-elle point une fille aux moeurs dépravées pour éprouver autant de plaisir dans cette position soumise ? De petits picotements parcouraient encore sa peau. Les membres supérieurs du Prince Noir encerclaient sa taille. Ses mains à elle étaient toujours crispées sur le baquet, mais tout son corps tremblait légèrement.

Le fait qu'elle était nue et encore dans ses bras, tandis que la verge ramollie était toujours à l'intérieur d'elle, provoqua une furieuse rougeur sur ses joues que Severus capta dans le psyché. Enchanté, il rit et déposa un baiser sur son épaule alors qu'une de ses mains massait sa moelle épinière ; elle sentit ses nerfs envoyer des milliers de messages à tout son corps, mais elle était incapable de bouger, ses muscles ne lui obéissaient plus.

Il la releva et la porta dans ses bras. Enjambant facilement le baquet, il déposa son corps tremblant sur la courtepointe du lit et demanda doucement, alors qu'il mordillait doucement l'articulation de son épaule pour remonter jusqu'à son cou.

"Avez-vous été comblée, ma Dame ?

\- Oui, mon Seigneur."

Son souffle chatouilla sa peau et la fit frissonner. Il sourit contre sa peau, provoquant une vibration qui voyagea du haut en bas de sa colonne vertébrale, avant qu'il ne l'embrassât à la jonction du cou avec son épaule.

"Je constate avec plaisir que vous savez à qui vous appartenez, Dame Hermione."

Il fit une pause, en souriant, promenant sa main libre jusqu'à sa tête qu'il tira sans violence par les cheveux, afin qu'il puisse avoir un meilleur accès. Si elle n'avait pas su que la douleur l'excitait autant, elle l'aurait mordu alors qu'il s'amusait si joyeusement. Par conséquent, elle resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas ce qu'il comptait faire ou ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant. Il planta doucement ses dents dans le cou et l'épaule, tout en laissant sa main voyager, de la taille vers la poitrine. Il sourit quand son mamelon recommença à durcir sous ses caresses. Il soupira doucement, plaçant des baisers sur son cou pour enfin prendre son lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche, le sucer tandis qu'il roulait un téton entre le pouce et l'index. La voix rauque souffla à son oreille :

"Tu es mienne."

Et il la reprit encore une fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme au creux de ses bras, totalement vidée de toute énergie mais comblée.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Le cheval à la robe alezane piaffait d'impatience, ennuyé de devoir piétiner sur place au lieu de galoper crinière au vent sur la plaine de la Margeride. Le cavalier guettait le moindre mouvement, une main devant ses yeux bleus pour les protéger des rayons traîtres du soleil matinal. Les mèches de ses cheveux châtain clair se balançaient dans la brise estivale. L'ouïe fine, il entendit le galop du cheval avant même d'apercevoir la cavalière. Il méprisait la Dame qu'il jugeait arrogante et imbue d'elle-même, belle mais dangereuse. En d'autres circonstances, il lui aurait fait confiance comme à une planche vermoulue, mais si elle détenait le moyen de le venger du Prince Noir, il ne lui trouverait que des qualités. Celle-ci s'approcha de l'homme dont la prestance s'était effilochée depuis les épousailles. On sentait que l'homme se laissait aller, et consommait trop de vin ; le blanc de ses yeux qui virait au jaune ne trompait point. Elle l'apostropha d'un ton arrogant :

"Comment allez-vous, Messire Jehan-le-Cocu ?" Les mains du jeune seigneur se crispèrent sur les rênes. Il répondit d'un ton mordant :

"Si c'est là seulement ce que vous avez à me dire, brisons-là, je m'en retourne sur mes terres.

\- Allons, gentil Seigneur, ne le prenez pas mal mais... ne vous avais-je point déjà dit lors de vos épousailles, que vous vous étiez fait rouler dans la farine par votre épouse et le Prince Noir ?" Jehan ferma brièvement les yeux, accusant le coup. Dame Bellatrix poursuivit de son ton venimeux :

"Ah ! On peut dire que Dame Hermione est finaude ! La roturière vous épouse, accédant par là-même à la Noblesse, vous laisse choir comme une vieille pomme et est libre d'épouser le Prince Noir... La donzelle est rouée et perfide !

La vérité frappa le jeune homme comme la foudre. Il en trembla de rage. Il sembla réfléchir puis poursuivit :

"Il y a pourtant une faille dans vos propos, Dame Bellatrix...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, car si le Saint-Père accorde à mon épouse l'annulation de notre mariage, elle redevient de ce fait simple roturière, et ne pourra s'unir avec Messire Rogue !" La cavalière éclata d'un rire dément :

"Ha ha ha ! Vous êtes d'une naïveté désarmante, cher ami. Vous vous doutez bien que le Prince Noir trouvera le moyen de pallier à cet inconvénient, si ce n'est déjà fait. Sa puissance le lui permet." _**"Sa magie également, triple buse !"**_

\- Alors, que proposez-vous ? Jehan s'agaçait de l'attitude désinvolte de son interlocutrice.

"Vous désirez récupérer à toute force Dame Hermione ?

\- Oui, je le veux. Une fois notre mariage consommé, l'Annulation deviendra caduque... Plus personne ne pourra me la reprendre !

\- Alors je vous la livrerai ici même, dans quelques jours.

\- Que désirez-vous en échange ? De l'argent, des terres ?

\- Oh non, rien de tout ceci, seulement ne plus revoir la figure de votre épouse à proximité du château du Prince Noir. Vous pourrez faire avec elle ce que bon vous semble, mais cachez-la dans un lieu connu de vous seul, vous comprenez ?

\- Certes, j'entends votre discours. Il en sera fait ainsi. Quand me l'apporterez-vous ?

\- Je vous ferai porter un message par le même enfant qui vous a remis ce tantôt le billet de notre rendez-vous. A bientôt, Messire Jehan, plus que quelques jours à patienter...

\- Adieu, Dame Bellatrix, ne me faites point trop languir !

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez point, vous l'aurez à votre merci dans peu de temps !"

La cavalière éperonna sa monture et s'en retourna vers Châteauneuf-de-Randon, abandonnant le jeune Baron de Neville à son espoir et à sa perplexité mêlés.


	19. Chapter 19 Batifolage et Enlèvement

**Notes** : Toujours et encore des remerciements à tous, gentes Dames et Damoiseaux pour vos lectures et

commentaires qui contribuent à nourrir ma muse !

**Avertissement** : dans la dernière partie du chapitre, lemon : _relations sexuelles sous l'emprise d'une drogue..._

Excellente lecture à tous !

_._

**Chapitre XIX - Batifolage et Enlèvement**

**.**

Au petit jour, Hermione sentit que l'on déplaçait ses cheveux et qu'une bouche humide embrassait imperceptiblement sa nuque, entraînant de petits picotements délicieux le long de la colonne vertébrale. Elle se retourna sur le dos, les yeux embués de sommeil.

"Mmmmmh, Severus, pas maintenant, j'ai encore sommeil..."

L'homme interrogea, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans sa voix :

"Tu es malade, ma douce ? Tu es souvent fatiguée, ces jours-ci...

\- Non, tout va bien, Albus dit que je suis en parfaite santé, je me sens lasse, c'est tout. Cela provient sans nul doute de la canicule qui sévit durant la journée ; nous sommes en juillet, et dans notre contrée les étés peuvent être excessivement chauds durant la journée..." Le Prince Noir insista :

"Tu souffrais autant de la chaleur, les étés précédents ?

\- Ma foi, en y réfléchissant, pas vraiment... Mais quand nous avions chaud, nous allions nous baigner dans la rivière de Chapeauroux, avec Virginie. L'eau froide nous apportait un certain rafraîchissement fort apprécié ! Oh, Severus ! Tu crois que nous pourrions y retourner ? Cela me ferait tellement de bien !"

Le sorcier prit un air grave, fronçant les sourcils :

"Je ne puis y consentir."

Devant l'air renfrogné de la jeune femme il poursuivit :

"Je suis obligé de m'absenter plusieurs jours, Hermione, il me faut ramener le dernier ingrédient pour finaliser le poison, et il ne se trouve pas en France. De plus, j'ai des comptes à rendre à Guy de La Panouse ainsi qu'à Lord Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy doit m'accompagner."

Il sentit la donzelle frémir à l'évocation des deux premiers noms.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je reviendrai, fais-moi confiance ! Par contre, durant mon absence, je veux que tu évites autant que faire se peut de sortir du château, et _jamais_ sans la surveillance de Draco, tu comprends ? Evite Dame Bellatrix comme la peste, mon capitaine ne sera point là pour la surveiller. Tu me le jures ?

\- Oui, oui, Severus... Je te le jure !"

Il la contempla un instant sans mot dire, puis se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres qu'il dévora comme s'il était affamé. Il embrassa le bout du nez mutin, puis redescendit dans le cou, déposant de délicats baisers sur la peau veloutée, ponctués par :

"Tu m'as ensorcelé... j'ai toujours envie de toi... Tu es mienne..." Elle lui ouvrit les bras, conquise, et lui céda de bonne grâce...

.

_**PN PN PN**_

_**.**_

Les jeunes filles s'ébattaient joyeusement dans l'eau froide, à l'ombre des feuillages des bouleaux, saules et frênes qui bordaient la rivière, poussant de petits cris aigus à chaque éclaboussure, sous le regard amusé du Damoiseau Draco qui ne perdait rien du tableau charmant qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Les deux donzelles étaient pieds nus, le jupon relevé jusqu'aux genoux, indifférentes en apparence à la présence du jeune écuyer qui mourait d'envie de les rejoindre dans l'onde limpide.

Elles avaient tellement insisté pour qu'il les accompagnât au bord de la rivière située au nord du village, qu'il avait consenti à cette sortie au bord de l'eau, sous la promesse expresse que le Prince Noir n'en sût rien. De plus, il ne pouvait rien refuser à Virginie qui l'avait asticoté en le traitant de froussard. L'air était lourd, les paysans avaient prédit que l'été serait caniculaire, et il l'était assurément. Même les oiseaux, aux chants si mélodieux en cette période de l'année, économisaient leurs gazouillis sous la chaleur écrasante, préférant rester paisibles à l'ombre des branchages.

Elles avaient choisi un coude de la rivière où l'onde, piquée de tâches de lumière mouvantes, daignait ralentir pour repartir avec plus de vigueur un peu plus bas. Quelques gracieuses libellules et papillons téméraires tournoyaient au-dessus de l'eau claire, non loin des adorables péronnelles dont la silhouette ravissante et le visage radieux captivaient le bel écuyer. Un magnifique Azuré de la Bugrane, aux délicates ailes argentées liserées de bleu, osa même se poser sur la longue chevelure brune d'Hermione, comme un bijou rehaussant sa beauté naturelle.

Une truite fario, audacieuse, suivit le courant, puis, effrayée par les remous de l'eau provoqués par les jeunes filles, nagea vers une pierre plate, se cala dessous, préférant attendre que l'eau retrouvât sa sérénité coutumière.

Cette fresque bucolique qui enchantait Draco fut sa perte. Baissant sa garde, il n'entendit ni ne vit le coup venir à l'arrière de son crâne et s'effondra de tout son long dans l'herbe grasse, sans qu'un cri ne fut poussé. Il ne sentit pas non plus le cheveu qui lui fut arraché.

Quelques instants plus tard Messire Draco interpella les donzelles :

"Allons, Damoiselle Virginie, Dame Hermione, il est temps de nous en retourner au château, vous avez assez batifolé dans l'eau. Messire Rogue ne serait point enchanté que je vous laissasse plus longtemps à l'extérieur."

Hermione interrompit sa récréation aquatique et ses pensées se tournèrent vers le Prince Noir qui n'était toujours point revenu de ses missions. Inquiète, elle était même allée trouver le vieil astrologue afin qu'il lui donnât de ses nouvelles. Mais il semblait que lui aussi ignorait comment se portait son disciple. Sa présence lui manquait cruellement. Elle savait à présent qu'elle l'aimait passionnément, charnellement et intellectuellement. Leur différence d'âge ne la gênait plus, elle avait compris qu'il lui fallait un homme mâture à ses côtés, non point un Damoiseau au tempérament trop fougueux et puéril.

Elle admirait sa culture, sa soif de connaissances et son intelligence bien au-dessus du commun des mortels. Certes, il n'était point beau, mais son regard brûlant, sa voix profonde et son toucher le rendaient unique à ses yeux de femme. Il la faisait vibrer de tout son corps de toute son âme. Il pouvait cependant être cruel : la donzelle avait assisté à quelques séances de châtiment qu'il avait ordonnées et ne montrer nul signe de compassion à la vue du fouet zébrant le dos d'un soldat ou d'une servante qui implorait pourtant sa pitié au milieu des hurlements et des larmes.

Son attitude envers elle était tout autre. Il était tendre et attentionné, mais également jaloux et possessif. Il n'appréciait guère qu'elle conversât avec un autre homme que lui, hormis Albus de Nostredame ou Draco, car il savait celui-ci attiré par Virginie, non point par elle. La voix persistante du jeune Damoiseau la tira de sa rêverie :

"Pardonnez mon insistance, mais nous devons rentrer maintenant."

Hermione et Virginie le rejoignirent, et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la monture du jeune écuyer. Arrivée près de l'animal, Hermione se hissa dessus tandis que Draco grimpait derrière elle. Se tournant vers Virginie il déclara :

"Je ramène Dame Hermione au Château, l'y déposerai et reviendrai vous chercher aussitôt."

Les donzelles s'étonnèrent quelque peu de son impatience, ils auraient pu rentrer tous trois lentement, en marchant à côté du cheval. Pourtant, lui faisant confiance, elles ne s'opposèrent point à sa requête. Au bout de quelques minutes de chevauchée, Hermione s'étonna :

"Messire Draco, il me semble que nous ne nous dirigeons point vers Châteauneuf, mais plutôt vers Bois sans Feuilles..."

.

_**PN PN PN**_

_**.**_

Elle allait se retourner vers le Damoiseau lorsqu'un coup violent porté à sa tête la fit sombrer dans l'inconscience. Quelques instants plus tard, les effets du Polynectar s'étant dissipés, Bellatrix avait retrouvé sa véritable apparence, et arrivait au point de rendez-vous fixé avec Jehan de Neuville accompagnée de sa jeune captive. Le jeune Baron l'attendait avec impatience :

"Ah, vous voilà enfin, je patiente depuis plus d'une heure !

\- Ne dit-on pas que l'attente augmente le plaisir des retrouvailles ? Mais Jehan ne l'écoutait plus, il ne voyait plus qu'Hermione affalée sur le destrier, la tête pendante, ses longs cheveux bruns retombant qui touchaient presque terre. Il demanda d'un ton anxieux :

"Que lui avez-vous fait ? Vous m'aviez promis de me l'amener en parfaite santé !"

Bellatrix ricana:

"Oh là, tout doux, Messire, je n'ai point abîmé votre donzelle ! Elle est seulement évanouie et se réveillera d'ici peu. Prenez-la et disparaissez tous les deux. Faites-la vôtre et l'Annulation de votre mariage deviendra obsolète. Tenez, voici deux petits cadeaux de ma part..."

Elle tendit deux petits flacons, l'un au liquide orangé, le second violacé. Le jeune Baron hésita :

"Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Oh, celui-ci l'endormira et celui-là est simplement un puissant aphrodisiaque qui, si vous en donnez une seule gorgée à votre épouse, la rendra esclave de ses sens plusieurs heures... Vous pourrez en profiter tout à votre aise !"

Le jeune seigneur marqua une hésitation, puis une lueur concupiscente passa dans son regard et il s'empara des deux fioles qu'il inséra à l'intérieur de son pourpoint. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Hermione qu'il prit entre ses bras, hissa sur son cheval, grimpa derrière elle et la remonta contre lui. La sentant qui commençait à s'agiter, il prit le flacon orange, le déboucha, puis, ouvrant de force la bouche de sa femme, lui glissa une petite quantité de liquide qui la fit retourner quasiment instantanément au pays des songes. Eperonnant son destrier, il lança :

"Adieu, Dame Bellatrix, merci, et au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir !"

Le cavalier et sa prisonnière étaient à quelques centaines de pas quand la noble répondit en persiflant :

"Adieu Jehan-le-Cocu !"

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Arrivés dans sa petite demeure cachée aux regards curieux derrière un bosquet, Jehan enleva Hermione du cheval et ils se dirigèrent vers la plus grande chambre. Il déposa son fardeau sur le lit et observa tout à loisir la jeune fille endormie. Des sentiments mitigés se disputaient dans son coeur. D'un côté il voyait encore en Hermione la jeune fille qu'il avait connue, belle, douce, sage, éprise de lui, de l'autre la catin du Prince Noir qui l'avait humilié et renié en signant l'acte de Demande en Annulation de Mariage. Il serra ses poings de rage. Il réfléchit longuement puis prit une décision. Il lui offrirait un choix : soit elle consentait à se donner à lui de son plein gré, soit il lui ferait boire l'aphrodisiaque.

Il jeta un oeil autour de la pièce. Il avait bien fait les choses : mis des barreaux à la fenêtre, laissé un bassin et un broc d'eau afin qu'elle pratiquât ses ablutions, déposé une miche de pain et un morceau de fromage afin qu'elle ne mourût pas de faim. La porte en bois de chêne était solide, ainsi que la serrure. Elle ne pourrait s'échapper de ce lieu. Elle serait enfin à lui, rien qu'à lui ! Il lui ferait payer son dédain au centuple. Son suzerain ne pourrait rien contre lui, puisqu'ils étaient encore mariés, et qu'une fois le mariage consommé, point d'Annulation !

.

_Début lemon sans consentement_

Il s'approcha d'Hermione, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il écarta ses cheveux, et admira ses longs cils recourbés, son fin nez droit et sa bouche pulpeuse. Sa main redescendit et caressa la poitrine cachée sous le corsage vert pâle. Quand il sentit les tétons durcir sous ses attouchements, il sentit poindre une forte érection. Après tout, pourquoi attendre son réveil ? Elle n'était plus pucelle et il n'aurait point à subir son regard outragé pour leur première fois... De toutes façons, ils auraient beaucoup d'autres relations sexuelles, il avait presque un mois à rattraper, et il comptait bien se dédommager entièrement de cette longue attente.

Il dégrafa les lacets du corsage pour exposer à son regard lubrique les jeunes seins dont il rêvait depuis plusieurs années. Il les empauma avidement, les malaxant, pinçant sans relâche, voulant la marquer de son empreinte, effacer celles laissées par le Prince Noir, tout en restant insensible aux gémissements de douleur de la jeune fille. Au contraire, cela l'excita encore plus, ils lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle appréciait ce traitement. Il abaissa son visage et emboucha l'un des tétons qu'il téta comme un assoiffé, le léchant, l'aspirant, le suçant, tout en pinçant méchamment le deuxième bourgeon. Dans son sommeil, la jeune fille essayait de lutter contre ces caresses indécentes, mais ses quelques mouvements entravés augmentaient plus encore le désir de son mari qui comprit qu'il ne pourrait tenir bien longtemps et qu'il fallait qu'il possédât sur-le-champ le corps offert.

Il ne prit point la peine de déshabiller Hermione complètement, se contentant de relever son jupon en dentelle jusqu'à la taille et d'ouvrir ses jambes. Il sortit son sa verge engorgée, frotta le gland plusieurs fois contre la vulve et essaya de la pénétrer. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois, peine perdue, son étroitesse et sa sècheresse empêchaient toute intrusion. Irrité, il se leva, prit le flacon d'huile d'olive dans la cuisine et en badigeonna sa queue bien raide. Satisfait, il revint vers la donzelle qui semblait l'attendre, la poitrine dénudée, les cuisses écartées comme pour mieux le recevoir. Un sourire malsain apparut sur ses lèvres. Il regretta encore qu'elle ne fût réveillée, mais tant pis, son envie d'elle était trop pressante.

Il appliqua une goutte d'huile à l'entrée du vagin pour le lubrifier et recommença à brosser son sexe devant la minuscule ouverture de ses mains tremblantes, de trop d'envie et, enfin, enfourna d'un tiers le vagin et éjacula aussitôt, comme un adolescent mal dégrossi. Il attendit que les spasmes de sa queue cessent et ressortit du canal resserré, furieux de son affligeante performance. Hermione n'avait rien vu de sa déconvenue et n'en saurait rien... Elle commençait lentement à sortir de sa torpeur.

_Fin du lemon_

_._

_**PN PN PN**_

_**.**_

Le Prince Noir et son capitaine revinrent le lendemain matin en la forteresse de Châteauneuf-de-Randon.

.

.

**NB** : bonne nouvelle, je suis en vacances à partir du 03/07/15, et pourrai donc me consacrer à l'écriture de mes fics ^^


	20. Chapter 20 Le retour du Prince Noir

**Notes** : Oyez, oyez, gentes Damoiselles et Damoiseaux, voici la suite des aventures médiévales d'Hermione et Severus...

Merci comme de coutume aux fidèles lecteurs et surtout fidèles commentateurs !

.

**Avertissement** : relations sexuelles sous l'emprise d'une drogue, mention de viol. - de 18 ans et âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

.

**Chapitre XX - Le retour du Prince Noir**

.

_Début lemon sous contrainte_

Hermione ouvrait lentement ses yeux, un horrible mal de crâne battait à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle passa sa main et sentit une énorme bosse. Elle promena son regard autour d'elle et ne reconnut pas l'environnement dans lequel elle était. La chambre était petite et comportait peu de meubles : seulement le lit sur lequel elle se trouvait et une armoire à linge. les murs étaient en granit, comme celles des riches propriétaires. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fenêtre avec un rideau bleu et des barreaux...

Elle baissa ses yeux et vit qu'elle était à moitié dénudée, et que sa peau présentait de nombreuses contusions. Une sourde angoisse l'étreignit. Entendant des pas qui s'approchaient, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de... Jehan. Instinctivement, elle se saisit de la courtepointe bleue qu'elle remonta devant sa poitrine. Son geste n'échappa point au jeune homme qui arbora un sourire sarcastique.

"Jehan ? Mais que fais-je ici ? C'est toi qui m'a enlevée ? Pourquoi ?

\- Que de questions, femme, alors que nous assistons tout simplement au retour de l'épouse infidèle au bercail."

Il ajouta cyniquement :

" Tu peux lâcher la courtepointe, j'ai déjà fait connaissance avec ton corps..."

Son regard s'alluma d'une lueur malsaine. Hermione se mit à trembler.

"Que veux-tu dire ? Tu as profité de moi durant mon inconscience ?"

Les yeux du Baron se plissèrent dangereusement :

"Me contesterais-tu le droit d'exercer mes prérogatives d'époux, Hermione ?"

Il s'avança prestement et arracha la faible protection des mains de la donzelle dont le regard reflétait l'horreur de la situation.

\- S'il te plaît, pour l'amour de Dieu, ne fais pas cela, je t'en supplie !

\- Il est trop tard, mon amour, je vais te posséder à nouveau, mais cette fois tu seras bien éveillée et consentante...

\- Non, non, tu ne dois pas, par pitié !"

Mais Jehan n'écoutait pas. Elle tenta de fuir et courut vers la porte mais il fut plus rapide et l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux.

"Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter, tu ne crois pas ?"

Avec son autre main, il sortit la fiole violette de sa poche, fit sauter le bouchon et tenta de lui faire ingurgiter la potion. Hermione eut beau se débattre comme un diable, il parvint à lui faire avaler une gorgée de la mixture. Il la maintint contre lui quelques minutes puis, lorsqu'il sentit que son corps se relâchait, la ramena vers le lit ou il la déposa et lui ôta tous ses vêtements. Un sourire cruel passa sur le visage masculin, et il se déshabilla à son tour sans se hâter, devant la jeune fille à présent docile. Elle savait qu'il lui avait fait boire un puissant aphrodisiaque dont la particularité était de ne pas totalement annihiler la conscience, mais de la rendre esclave de ses sens, elle avait reconnu les principaux composants. Elle sentait chaque fibre de sa peau à présent brûlante.

Maintenant elle était complètement nue et elle n'avait plus de force pour tenter de le repousser. Son cœur battait la chamade comme il défit ses chausses, prenant son temps, et ses yeux ne la quittaient pas, savourant la gêne qu'il lisait dans les yeux noisette, qui s'élargirent à la vue de la queue dressée et menaçante. Il grimpa sur le lit et ordonna :

"Touche-moi."

Tremblante, Hermione se pencha en avant, enveloppant ses petits doigts autour de la grosse bite, dure et chaude. Sa main ne pouvait pas encercler complètement son diamètre. Il ferma les yeux sous le plaisir qui l'envahit.

"Sais-tu ce que je vais faire?" demanda Jehan. Sans attendre de réponse, il poursuivit en chuchotant au creux de son oreille :

"Je vais te prendre et tu vas en apprécier chaque seconde. Je vais profiter de chaque cri que tu vas pousser, de chaque gémissement. Je vais chérir chacune de tes supplications, Hermione. Il y a trop longtemps que j'attends cet instant..."

Il referma sa bouche chaude sur un mamelon hypersensible, la faisant sursauter. Presque comme s'il pouvait lire dans son esprit, sa main descendit vers le bas-ventre. La donzelle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque ses doigts atteignirent cette petite partie sensible d'elle qu'il se mit à caresser en phase avec ses lèvres sur son mamelon. Juste au moment où elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en supporter plus, Jehan déplaça sa tête entre ses seins et a commencé à sucer le mamelon négligé. Il augmenta sa pression sur son clitoris, une vague de chaleur envahit le corps juvénile et Hermione cria de plaisir. Son époux se redressa légèrement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, reposant son poids sur un bras. De sa main libre, il commença à écarter les jambes de la jeune fille qui secoua la tête en gémissant de honte.

"Il est temps que je vois comment je t'ai rendue humide. Ouvre tes jambes," commanda-t-il fermement.

Hermione obéit malgré elle en rougissant, puis secoua la tête et croisa les jambes. Jehan fronça les sourcils dangereusement.

«Tu n'as pas la force de me combattre, Hermione. Je vais te faire mienne ce soir, que tu le veuilles ou non. Maintenant, ouvre tes cuisses pour moi !" exigea-t-il encore une fois.

Il y avait une menace dans sa voix qui l'impressionna. Pour la première fois, Hermione commença non seulement à craindre pour son corps, mais pour sa vie même. Les larmes lui dans ses yeux comme elle sépara lentement ses genoux. Le Baron gémit avec impatience, et écarta les membres inférieurs rapidement, posant une jambe par-dessus son épaule. Il garda sa main contre l'autre et repoussa Hermione plus loin dans le lit, exposant sa chatte à ses yeux affamés, admirant les petites lèvres roses semblables à des pétales. Elle sentit son visage brûler dans l'embarras puis il fixa à nouveau son sexe, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées. Finalement, il commença à se pencher en avant, amenant sa bouche près de son oreille :

"Tu es très serrée, mais tellement humide pour moi, que tu éprouveras de la douleur au début, puis beaucoup de plaisir..."

La donzelle hocha lentement la tête, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues comme il se positionna à son entrée maintenant prête à le recevoir. Le jeune Baron essaya de planter un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais Hermione détourna la tête craintivement. Elle l'entendit respirer fortement, et sentit sa bite se préparer à l'intrusion.

Hermione était bien lubrifiée après son orgasme, mais ce n'était pas assez pour soulager la violence de la première pénétration. Elle cria de douleur tandis que Jehan poussa sa queue bien dure à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle se sentait comme si elle avait été déchirée en deux, il lui faisait tellement mal. Savourant sa victoire, Jehan fit une pause, son sexe à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Regarde-moi," murmura-t-il durement.

Hermione obéit, et son expression était tellement concentrée qu'elle semblait presque douloureuse. Il lui faisait peur. Elle détourna rapidement son regard, mais il attrapa son menton, la forçant à lui faire face.

"Je veux voir tes yeux quand je te ferai jouir à nouveau," expliqua-t-il.

"Je t'en conjure, ne fais pas cela", supplia encore Hermione, malgré le désir qui la taraudait.

Jehan passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa méchamment. Il garda ses lèvres verrouillées contre les siennes quand il plongea en avant. Hermione cria dans sa bouche alors qu'il se poussait encore en elle.

Il retira sa bouche et son sexe, puis recommença à plonger dans et hors d'elle, faisant de lentes et contrôlées poussées profondes, observant les réactions de sa femme. La jeune fille grimaçait chaque fois qu'il entrait en elle, mais constata que progressivement elle appréciait le frottement. Son inconfort ne dura pas longtemps, car Jehan taquina son clitoris palpitant et bondit à l'intérieur d'elle avec plus de force. Hermione hurla de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Il conduisit ses hanches rapidement, essayant de pousser sa bite aussi profond à l'intérieur de sa chatte que possible, cognant contre son col de l'utérus. Le front de la jeune fille était plissé et elle détourna la tête, dans une vaine tentative pour rejeter le plaisir. Elle était certaine que dans un moment, elle sentirait quelque chose de beaucoup plus important dans ses entrailles. Elle se tortillait pour lui échapper, mais Jehan attrapa ses hanches, pour empêcher tout mouvement, et la pilonnait, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

"S'il te plaît... s'il te plaît...," Hermione ne savait plus si elle le suppliait d'arrêter ou de lui accorder enfin la jouissance. Les yeux bleus pleins de luxure brillèrent d'une vilaine joie sauvage :

"Tu vas crier pour moi, mon amour..."

Il caressa puis pinça le bourgeon sensible et elle hurla sa délivrance, son corps parcouru de soubresauts, son vagin se contractant autour de la queue épaisse, entrainant la jouissance triomphante de Jehan qui vida sa semence au tréfonds de ses entrailles. Elle gisait sous lui, vaincue, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux ambrés. Le Baron sentit qu'elle pleurait et se redressa à demi, une main tirant ses cheveux en arrière. Son visage reflétait la fureur. Il persifla :

"Ne joue pas à la mijaurée avec moi, Hermione. Je sais parfaitement que tu as apprécié chaque instant de notre accouplement..."

Pour mieux prouver ses dires, il baissa la tête et aspira un téton malmené qui durcit instantanément, tandis que le corps de la jeune fille se cambrait vers celui de Jehan, cherchant son contact. Il sourit cruellement, donna un coup de langue paresseux sur le bourgeon et ajouta doucereusement :

"Tu m'appartiens à présent. Notre mariage est consommé, ta demande d'Annulation du Mariage est caduque. Tu resteras avec moi !"

Hermione pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes sur son amour perdu.

Au milieu de la nuit, elle chercha à s'échapper, profitant de l'endormissement de son époux. Malheureusement, la porte était fermée à clef, et lorsque Jehan se réveilla, il frappa violemment Hermione au visage, l'insulta et la jeta sur le lit. Cette fois, il n'y eut pas de caresses, pas de potion. Il la viola brutalement, se délectant de ses cris de douleur. Pour lui, le plaisir et la domination, pour elle la souffrance et l'humiliation.

_Fin lemon hard_

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Quand le Prince Noir, accompagné de son capitaine pénétra dans la cour du château, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Déjà, la veille, il avait ressenti un mal-être qui avait commencé l'après-midi, avec un pic dans la nuit. Hermione était en danger, il en était persuadé.

Draco et Virginie semblaient attendre sa venue. Le premier avait la tête basse, penaud, la deuxième montrait les signes d'une extrême agitation. Avec Lucius ils se regardèrent et se comprirent sans qu'un mot ne fut prononcé. Ils descendirent aussitôt de leur monture et se dirigèrent à grandes enjambées vers les deux adolescents. Le Prince Noir leur fit signe de les suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle du Conseil, à l'abri des oreilles et regards indiscrets. Severus attaqua :

"Où est Hermione ?" Virginie se jeta aux pieds du Prince Noir.

"Elle a été enlevée hier après-midi, Messire ! Sa voix tremblait.

\- Où ? Dans le château ?

\- Non, non, aux abords de la rivière. Je vous en supplie, retrouvez-la !"

Les yeux de Severus se plissèrent de rage. Il regarda le jeune écuyer froidement :

"Draco, n'avais-je point interdit que Dame Hermione s'éloignât de la forteresse ? Je t'avais chargé de la surveiller étroitement !"

Le regard du Damoiseau n'osait croiser ni celui de son Seigneur, ni celui de son père. Il savait qu'il avait commis une faute impardonnable et qu'il allait devoir en subir les conséquences. Messire Rogue poursuivit son interrogatoire :

"Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux tout connaître de cette disparition !"

Draco se reprit et commença d'une voix hésitante :

"J'ai... accompagné Dame Hermione et... sa suivante qui souhaitaient se rafraîchir dans la rivière Chapeauroux. Votre Dame souffrait beaucoup de la canicule et a tellement insisté que... je n'ai pu lui refuser..."

Virginie l'interrompit vivement :

"C'est ma faute, Seigneur, non point celle du Damoiseau Draco. Je... je l'ai traité de lâche. Alors... il a accepté de nous emmener au bord de la rivière..."

Le jeune écuyer poursuivit, son teint d'habitude pâle prenant une couleur rosée :

"Je suis resté sur la berge pour surveiller les alentours, mais... je n'ai pu m'empêcher de les regarder s'ébattre dans l'eau et... j'ai été assommé par derrière. J'ignore totalement qui était mon agresseur."

Le Prince Noir ordonna à la servante :

"Attends- nous à l'extérieur, j'ai encore deux mots à dire au Damoiseau. Vous serez tous deux châtiés. Vingt coups de fouet pour lui, dix coups pour toi. C'est le capitaine Malfoy qui fera appliquer la sentence dès que j'aurai terminé ma discussion avec son fils."

Draco s'avança :

"Messire, permettez que je porte seul la responsabilité du blâme. Virginie m'a certes asticoté, mais je n'ai pas refusé alors que c'était de mon devoir de gentilhomme. Je mérite de recevoir les trente coups de fouet.

La jeune fille refusa d'un hochement de tête et s'approcha du jeune homme, glissant sa main dans la sienne.

"Non, Draco, non. Je dois être punie, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait. Je suis fautive moi aussi."

Elle n'avait jamais eu à subir une punition physique, étant une personne irréprochable. Elle l'appréhendait mais savait au fond d'elle qu'elle la méritait. A cause de son insistance, son amie était entre les mains de Dieu sait qui... Enfin, elle en avait bien une idée, même plutôt précise... Avant de sortir de la pièce, sur le pas de la porte Virginie souffla :

"Je suis persuadée que Jehan de Neuville est impliqué dans cette disparition."

Elle s'enfuit aussitôt. Severus regarda longtemps dans la direction de la porte, semblant y puiser de l'inspiration.

"Draco, as-tu vérifié si la magie a été utilisée lors de l'enlèvement de Dame Hermione ?

\- Oui Messire. Après avoir ramené Virginie au château, je suis revenu sur les lieux de la disparition et ai effectué avec ma baguette des sorts de détection de sorcellerie et n'en ai point décelés."

Lucius prit la parole :

"Cela signifierait-il que Bellatrix n'est point mêlée à tout ceci ?"

Le Prince noir eut un rictus sardonique, et Draco sembla l'approuver.

"J'en doute fort, mon ami, elle a dû trouver un plan machiavélique ne l'incluant pas, et se faire épauler par une autre personne, et je commence à entrevoir qui elle peut être..."

Le jeune écuyer renchérit :

"Par ma foi, j'ai quelques doutes sur l'innocence de Bellatrix, car il m'a fallu lancer un sort d'amnésie à la jeune donzelle. En effet, elle était persuadée que c'était moi qui avait emporté votre maîtresse, m'ayant vu partir avec elle. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, elle me retrouvait assommé dans l'herbe. Alors je n'ai point hésité et ai jeté le charme.

Severus s'approcha du Damoiseau :

"Draco, je vais utiliser la Légilimencie pour voir si je peux recueillir des indices susceptibles de nous aider...

\- Oui Messire, j'y consens de bonne grâce."

Il leva la tête et son regard fut attiré par celui du Prince Noir qui lança :

_"Legilimens !"_ Draco présenta immédiatement les images précédents sa perte de connaissance, facilitant la recherche de Severus.

_Elles avaient choisi un coude de la rivière où l'onde, piquée de tâches de lumière mouvantes, daignait ralentir pour repartir avec plus de vigueur un peu plus bas. Quelques gracieuses libellules et papillons téméraires tournoyaient au-dessus de l'eau claire, non loin des adorables péronnelles dont la silhouette ravissante et le visage radieux captivaient le bel écuyer. Un magnifique Azuré de la Bugrane, aux délicates ailes argentées liserées de bleu, osa même se poser sur la longue chevelure brune d'Hermione, comme un bijou rehaussant sa beauté naturelle._

_Une truite fario, audacieuse, suivit le courant, puis, effrayée par les remous de l'eau provoqués par les jeunes filles, nagea vers une pierre plate, se cala dessous, préférant attendre que l'eau retrouvât sa sérénité coutumière._

_Cette fresque bucolique qui enchantait Draco fut sa perte. Baissant sa garde, il n'entendit ni ne vit le coup venir à l'arrière de son crâne et s'effondra de tout son long dans l'herbe grasse, sans qu'un cri ne fut poussé. Il ne sentit pas non plus le cheveu qui lui fut arraché._

Le seigneur se retira, possédant assez d'éléments pour élaborer une thèse. Bellatrix était impliquée, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle avait utilisé du Polynectar pour arriver à ses fins. N'étant pas assez folle pour retenir captive Hermione dans le château même, il fallait absolument trouver le lieu de où elle était enfermée, et ce rapidement.

"Lucius, fais appliquer la sentence dès à présent. Il me faut rencontrer Albus de Nostredame sur-le-champ."

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Le Prince Noir entra brutalement dans le laboratoire. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Il apostropha son mentor :

"Albus, es-tu au courant de la disparition d'Hermione ?

\- Hélas mon jeune ami, les nouvelles vont vite. Oui, je suis au courant." Le vieil homme semblait anéanti. Severus continua :

"Je suis persuadée que c'est là l'oeuvre de Bellatrix et de Jehan de Neuville !" Le vieux sorcier répéta machinalement :

"Jehan de Neuville... Jehan de Neuville..."

Le Prince Noir s'impatienta :

"Tudieu mon ami, pourquoi répétez-vous ce nom comme une litanie ?"

L'astrologue se tourna vers le jeune sorcier, plantant son regard bleu dans les yeux d'onyx, sa voix chevrotante s'éleva :

"Mon jeune ami, si c'est lui qui détient Hermione, il ne faut surtout pas qu'il s'en aperçoive... Elle serait en danger !"

Severus s'impatienta :

"Par Merlin, de quoi parlez-vous, je n'y comprends goutte !"

Le vieil homme sembla sortir de sa transe et poursuivit :

"Lors du dernier sort de guérison que j'ai effectué sur Dame Hermione, j'ai découvert qu'elle était grosse !"


	21. Chapter 21 Sauver Hermione

**Notes** : Pour changer : encore merci, merci pour vos beaux et sympathiques commentaires,

cela fait chaud au coeur et motive pour poursuivre... Le Prince Noir sauvera-t-il Hermione des griffes de Jehan ?

Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

**Avertissement** : Aucun

.

**Chapitre XXI - Sauver Hermione**

.

_Le vieil homme sembla sortir de sa transe et poursuivit :_

_"Lors du dernier sort de guérison que j'ai effectué sur Dame Hermione, j'ai découvert qu'elle était grosse !"_

On eut dit que la foudre avait frappé le Prince Noir. Il resta immobile de longues secondes, le regard fixe, la mâchoire crispée. Puis, paraissant sortir de sa torpeur, regarda Albus qui poursuivit :

"Oui Severus, j'ai détecté une grossesse chez ta maîtresse, et d'après le sort plus poussé que j'ai exercé sur son ventre, je puis affirmer qu'elle est enceinte d'un mois, c'est-à-dire depuis le soir de son dépucelage..."

Le Prince Noir demanda d'une voix acerbe :

"Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?"

L'astronome répondit d'un ton de regret :

"Je craignais que tu ne perdes de vue tes missions et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le lise en toi...

Le Seigneur le coupa brutalement :

"Diable, votre confiance m'honore... Je figure parmi les plus grands Occlumens, ce que vous n'avez jamais contesté jusqu'à présent, et pourtant...

\- Certes, mais ton attachement envers Dame Hermione est si profond que j'aie craint que tu ne te perdes ta couverture face au Mage Noir, surtout en ayant connaissance de sa grossesse. Il aurait suffi qu'il détectât une faille dans ton bouclier mental et c'en était fini de notre plan pour le détruire..."

Severus haussa les épaules, montrant son désaccord.

"Cela fait des années que je trompe le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et j'aurai continué à l'abuser, je sais où sont mes priorités, et je suis lié par un Serment Inviolable, vous le savez mieux que personne..."

Severus marqua une hésitation et poursuivit :

"Hermione, est-elle au courant... qu'elle attend un enfant ?"

Le vieil homme secoua la tête en signe de dénégation :

"Non, je ne lui ai rien dit."

Le Prince Noir repensa à tous les signes qui auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille : sa soudaine lassitude alors qu'elle était si jeune, pas même dix-sept ans... sa poitrine devenue ultra sensible... le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais saigné depuis qu'il l'avait faite sienne... Oui, il aurait pu le deviner et effectuer lui-même un enchantement pour déceler sa grossesse. Elle attendait maintenant un enfant de lui et avait disparu. Son coeur se serra douloureusement.

Il espérait que c'était bien Jehan de Neuville et non pas Bellatrix qui avait enlevé Hermione. Il avait vu de ses propres yeux ce que cette furie était capable de faire à une créature innocente, tous les tourments physiques qu'elle pouvait infliger, et les viols abominables perpétrés par ses sbires ; alors il n'osait imaginer ce que sa douce Hermione pourrait subir entre les mains de la sorcière.

Severus se planta devant son mentor :

"Que disiez-vous à propos du Baron de Neuville ?

\- S'il a enlevé Dame Hermione, c'est dans le but évident de faire valoir la validité de ses épousailles. Pour ce faire, il doit consommer son mariage, l'Annulation tombe aux oubliettes et il récupère son épouse... Mais s'il apprend qu'elle est enceinte de toi avant que nous ne la retrouvions, je crains hélas pour sa vie. Jehan est un homme profondément blessé, et qui ne reculera devant rien pour la garder ou pour empêcher qu'elle ne revienne avec toi. Il n'acceptera jamais de la perdre à nouveau, ces dernières actions le prouvent. Et aux yeux de la loi, il pense avoir récupéré tous ses droits sur elle.

Severus se hérissa à ces paroles, et une sourde angoisse l'envahit, sachant que c'était là la vérité. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouvât au plus tôt la jeune fille pour la sortir de ce guêpier. Il sentait une rage terrible prendre possession de son être. Il était furieux après Draco, Virginie, mais surtout envers lui-même car il avait juré à Hermione de la protéger et il avait failli à sa promesse. Pourrait-elle lui faire encore confiance ?

"Je ne puis utiliser la magie pour la retrouver, mais Lucius m'apportera son aide, j'ai besoin d'un témoin. Je sais comment obliger Jehan à me restituer Hermione, et je commence à entrevoir une issue qui pourrait nous être favorable. Quand j'aurai récupéré la donzelle je vous parlerai du plan que je mettrai en place pour nous débarrasser une fois pour toutes de Bellatrix et d'un autre de nos pires ennemis qui se trouve dans cette contrée... Maintenant je vous abandonne, je n'ai que trop perdu de temps !"

Le vieux sorcier approuva et prit le Prince Noir entre ses bras et le serra :

"Dépêche-toi Severus, mes pensées t'accompagnent. Sois prudent, il nous faut mettre la loi de notre côté afin que nul ne puisse contester ton bon droit..."

.

_**PN PN PN **_

.

Quelques heures plus tard, un étrange équipage sillonnait les routes et chemins peu fréquentés de la Margeride. Le Prince Noir était accompagné de son fidèle capitaine ainsi que le père de Jehan de Neuville et de Dame Gertrude, femme grande et forte, âgée d'une quarantaine d'années. Cela faisait la troisième maison appartenant à la Baronnie des Neuville qu'ils visitaient et toujours aucune trace d'Hermione ni de Jehan. Severus s'impatientait de plus en plus, et la chaleur accablante n'était pas là pour adoucir son humeur sombre. Le vieux Baron prit la parole :

"A trois lieux de Bois Sans Feuilles nous possédons une petite demeure que nous louions à des vilains. Nous allons bientôt y arriver..."

Effectivement, une demi-heure après, le quatuor arriva aux abords d'un petit bosquet. Juste à côté, dans une petite clairière, cachée par quelques chênes, une modeste bâtisse en granit, avec son toit constitué de lauzes, s'élevait, comme il en existait de nombreuses en Lozère. Quand ils furent proches d'une trentaine de pas, le Prince Noir fit signe à ses compagnons de se taire, et tous descendirent de cheval silencieusement. Ils s'avancèrent près de la maison, et le vieux seigneur détecta un mouvement derrière une fenêtre. Il frappa bruyamment à la porte :

"Jehan, Jehan ! C'est moi, ton père ! Ouvre-moi, c'est important !"

Ils entendirent des pas s'approcher de la porte, et une jeune voix masculine s'éleva :

"Père ? Que faites-vous en ce lieu ? Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

\- Il n'est point le temps pour des palabres à travers une porte. Ouvre, te dis-je, j'ai des nouvelles d'une grande importance à te transmettre, de la part de l'Evêque de Mende."

L'on n'entendit rien durant quelques secondes, puis une clef tourna dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. A l'instant où la porte s'entrouvrit et que Jehan de Neuville apparut dans l'encadrement, le capitaine Malfoy, tapi contre le mur, sauta sur le seigneur, l'agrippa par derrière, maintint ses bras dans son dos et lui mettant son épée sous la gorge. Ce dernier, furieux de s'être laissé rouer aussi facilement, ne décolorait pas :

"Père, félon, comment avez-vous pu me tromper ?"

Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard brûlant de haine du Prince Noir. Il lui adressa un sourire mielleux :

"Je crains que vous n'arriviez trop tard, Messire, le mariage a été consommé."

Il marqua une pause et asséna :

"Plus d'une fois, vous pouvez m'en croire, et elle en redemandait...

\- Tais-toi, lâche ! " La main de Severus se crispa sur le pommeau de son épée. Le vieux Baron intervint :

"Vous m'avez donné votre parole, Messire, que vous ne toucherez pas un seul cheveu de sa tête !"

Le Prince Noir se reprit et acquiesça d'un mouvement. Il interpella la femme qui les accompagnait :

"Dame Gertrude, vous pouvez procéder, je vous prie."

Jehan aperçut la concernée et s'énerva :

"Que vient faire la matrone de Châteauneuf-de-Randon ici ? Ce n'est point sa place !

\- Oh que si, cher Jehan... "

Le ton doucereux du Prince Noir inquiéta le jeune seigneur qui tenta d'échapper à la poigne de fer de Lucius. Pendant ce temps, Dame Gertrude pénétra dans la maison et y découvrit Dame Hermione. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en l'apercevant. la jeune fille tremblait dans un coin de la chambre, prostrée contre le mur. Ses longs cheveux formaient un enchevêtrement, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et ce que l'on pouvait voir de sa peau était marqué par des contusions. Elle savait que certains époux malmenaient leur femme, profitant de leur position, que personne n'y trouvait rien à redire, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que Jehan de Neuville fît partie de ces hommes.

_**"Dieu, ce qu'il est tombé bien bas !"**_

Elle appela doucement Hermione qu'elle connaissait fort bien, venant souvent se servir dans l'officine de sa mère.

"Dame Hermione, vous êtes sauvée à présent. Laissez-moi vous examiner, vos malheurs sont à présent terminés. Le Prince Noir est ici, il semble se soucier de votre personne..."

Lorsque le sombre seigneur était venu la solliciter avec le vieux Baron de Neuville pour effectuer les examens d'usage en vue de déterminer une éventuelle grossesse sur la jeune épousée, elle avait au premier abord voulu refuser, mais les deux hommes avaient été si pressants qu'elle avait accepté de les suivre. A présent elle en comprenait la raison et ne regrettait point sa venue.

A la mention du nom de son amant, une lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans ses yeux puis s'éteignit aussitôt :

"C'est trop tard, Dame Gertrude. J'appartiens à mon mari désormais...

\- Non, non, il reste une solution, mais il faut que vous me permettiez de vous ausculter. Venez, allongez-vous sur le lit. Je ferai vite et ne vous ferai aucun mal, ayez confiance."

Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione se leva péniblement et s'allongea sur le lit qu'elle haïssait tant. Dame Gertrude versa de l'eau dans le bassin et lava soigneusement ses mains. Un quart d'heure plus tard, les deux femmes sortirent, la matrone soutenant légèrement la donzelle qui affichait un faible sourire. Quatre paires de yeux les contemplaient fixement, attendant le verdict de la sage-femme qui énonça de sa voix de stentor :

"Après avoir examiné Dame Hermione je puis jurer sur les Saintes Evangiles que la Donzelle est grosse, et ce depuis un mois environ..."

Le jeune Baron hurla, les yeux exorbités, se débattant comme un diable entre les mains du capitaine :

"Non, non ! Cela ne se peut ! Je ne vous crois point ! Elle est à moi, vous entendez, à moi !"

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs de haine en direction de son suzerain qui se contenta de l'écraser de son mépris. Le vieux Baron s'adressa à son fils :

"Désolé mon fils, mais j'ai toute confiance en la parole de Dame Gertrude qui est reconnue comme une honnête personne dans le Comté. Moi vivant, aucun bâtard ne viendra entacher la lignée de notre Maison... Je rencontrerai en personne Guy de La Panouse pour effectuer les démarches afin que le divorce soit prononcé le plus tôt possible entre Dame Hermione et toi. Il n'y a pas à revenir sur ma parole."

Se tournant vers le Prince Noir :

"Vous aviez raison, la preuve en est faite, vous pouvez reprendre la donzelle. Mon fils n'aurait jamais dû se mésallier en l'épousant. Maintenant vous pouvez repartir, je vais m'occuper de mon fils."

Lucius Malfoy attendait un signe de son seigneur avant de relâcher le jeune Baron. Quand tout le monde se fut remis en selle et que Severus eut récupéré Hermione sur son destrier, un simple coup de menton donna l'autorisation au capitaine qui laissa aller Jehan de Neuville. Celui-ci voulut poursuivre les visiteurs, mais les montures s'élançaient déjà vers le château du Prince. L'on entendit le vieux Baron crier à son fils :

"Jehan, cesse de te rendre ridicule, reprends-toi, que Diable, tu n'es plus un gamin !

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Le Prince Noir regrettait fort sa magnanimité envers Jehan de Neuville. Il aurait dû le pourfendre d'un coup d'épée comme le vil pourceau qu'il était. Il avait profondément blessé Hermione physiquement et moralement, et pour cela il le paierait cher, très cher. Il avait certes donné sa parole au vieux Baron de ne point toucher un seul cheveu de son fils, et il ne se désavouerait pas, mais l'idée monstrueuse qui germait dans son esprit amena un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres. Oh oui, Jehan de Neuville allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et nul ne pourrait l'impliquer, ni de près, ni de loin dans son trépas...

Il posa encore une fois ses yeux sur sa maîtresse, et une bouffée de rage l'envahit à nouveau. Elle avait été maltraitée, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il l'avait enveloppée dans sa longue cape, mais les petites mains qui dépassaient pour tenir le tissu noir présentaient des hématomes, comme lorsqu'on maintient une personne de force par les poignets. Quand elle était apparue devant la maison, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle dont le visage respirait d'ordinaire la santé, les yeux brillants, semblait éteinte, le regard vide. Elle paraissait à peine soulagée de se retrouver avec lui. Il remarqua cependant que plusieurs fois au cours de leur chevauchée, elle avait posé une main timide sur son ventre, comme pour vérifier qu'un petit être s'y tenait.

Il n'osa pas la serrer contre lui pour ne point l'effrayer. Il faudrait un peu de temps avant qu'il ne retrouvât sa petite lionne, mais il y parviendrait, foi du Prince Noir !


	22. Chapter 22 Entre de bonnes mains

**Notes** : Moults remerciements aux gentes Damoiselles et Damoiseaux qui poursuivent la lecture de cette histoire médiévale !

Je poste ce chapitre le jour de mon anniversaire, donc ce soir, Dame Fantomette risque d'être pompette ^^ (non, non, je ne dirai point mon âge ^^)

Excellente lecture à tous !

.

**Avertissement** : Description physique de la maltraitance d'Hermione pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains. Je préviendrai dans le chapitre.

.

**Chapitre XXII - Entre de bonnes mains**

.

Lorsque les cavaliers arrivèrent à la croisée des sentiers menant soit au château, soit au village, ils marquèrent un arrêt afin que Dame Gertrude pût rejoindre sa demeure. Pourtant, elle descendit de sa monture et s'approcha du Prince Noir qu'elle osa interpeller de sa voix forte :

"Messire Rogue, avant que nos routes ne se séparent, il me faut vous entretenir en privé !"

Tout en parlant le regard de la matrone se posa sur la silhouette d'Hermione. Le seigneur haussa un sourcil interrogateur, et devant l'attitude têtue de Dame Gertrude condescendit à descendre de cheval et à la suivre jusque sous un chêne kermesse. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent certains de n'être point entendus. La sage-femme attaqua :

"Messire, je ne vais point y aller par quatre chemins. Dame Hermione a beaucoup souffert ces dernières heures entre les mains de son époux."

Une lueur sauvage s'alluma dans le regard sombre. La sage-femme poursuivit, ses yeux verts plantés dans les orbes onyx :

"Dès que j'arriverai au village, je préviendrai les parents de la donzelle de l'état de leur fille et leur demanderai de la rejoindre au château le plus vite possible. Le docteur Granger est un médecin réputé et saura mieux que moi lui administrer les médications adéquates. Je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'elle a été violentée et que son intimité a beaucoup souffert. Elle a évité de peu une fausse-couche. Elle doit s'abstenir de toute relation de chair durant plusieurs semaines afin de préserver sa santé et celle de l'enfant qu'elle porte.

\- Me prenez-vous pour un monstre, Dame Gertrude ? susurra dangereusement Severus.

\- Que nenni, Messire, mais votre réputation d'homme à femme vous a précédé et vos appétits sexuels ne sont un secret pour personne dans cette contrée. Inutile de vous préciser que certaines donzelles seront plus que prêtes à vous apporter la satisfaction charnelle..."

L'aplomb de la matrone sidérait le Prince Noir. Comment osait-elle lui parler sur ce ton de choses intimes ? Il allait lui répliquer vertement lorsqu'elle le devança :

"Oh, inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux, Messire. Vous aviez besoin d'entendre ce que j'avais à dire. C'est fait. Occupez-vous bien d'Hermione et d'ici quelques semaines elle sera la même qu'auparavant ! Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous quitte. La jeune Bertille doit mettre au monde son premier enfant cette nuit ou demain, je me dois de l'assister, je ne puis rester plus longtemps. Adieu Messire ! Que Dieu vous garde !"

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

La sage-femme retourna vers son cheval comme si de rien n'était, et se dirigea vers le village. Severus se remit en selle derrière Hermione et éperonna sa monture vers sa forteresse, suivit de près par son capitaine. Arrivés dans la cour du château, le Prince Noir récupéra la jeune fille qui fuyait son regard. Il n'insista pas, la prit dans ses bras et la porta avec précaution dans sa chambre. Il voulut retirer la cape afin d'évaluer la gravité de ses blessures mais la jeune fille s'accrocha au tissu de toutes ses forces, balbutiant des :

Non, non, non... Je ne... veux pas... que... tu me voies... S'il te... plaît..."

Alors il ne persista pas et lâcha le vêtement. Il bouillait intérieurement. Jehan de Neuville méritait cent fois les souffrances et la mort qui l'attendaient d'ici peu.

Il allait appeler Virginie lorsqu'il se souvint qu'elle avait été fouettée et ne serai donc point en état d'assister sa maîtresse durant un ou deux jours. Il fit chercher Blandine qui fut ravie de s'occuper à nouveau de la donzelle.

"Blandine, tu fais préparer un bain pour Dame Hermione, Antonin montera l'eau et tu l'aideras à se laver. Sois douce, elle souffre de nombreux hématomes et surtout, ne la laisse jamais seule, comprends-tu ? Veille à ce qu'elle se sustente et -se dirigeant vers son bureau dont il sortit une petite fiole bleu clair - fais-lui boire cette potion, elle lui permettra de passer une bonne nuit.

\- Oui Messire, je vous obéirai en tous points. Vous pouvez me faire confiance. "

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Severus rejoignit sans plus tarder Dumbledore qui l'attendait avec impatience dans le laboratoire. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce, le vieil homme se jeta sur lui en l'assaillant de questions :

"Alors mon ami, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Tu as retrouvé Dame Hermione ? Est-elle en bonne santé ? Qu'en est-il de son époux ?...

\- Du calme, cher ami. Chaque question trouvera une réponse, mais Tudieu, laissez-moi m'exprimer ! Oui, j'ai ramené Hermione au château, mais elle a énormément souffert physiquement et moralement entre les mains de Jehan de Neuville, vous aviez tout à fait raison à son propos : il a perdu l'esprit. Hermione est à présent entre de bonnes mains. Elle a refusé que je l'ausculte mais Dame Gertrude, la matrone du village a prévenu ses parents qui ne devraient guère tarder à arriver. Nous ne pourrons la soigner magiquement, trop de Moldus sont au courant de son état. Une guérison trop rapide semblerait suspecte pour le moins... Nous devrons faire confiance aux capacités de l'éminent docteur Granger et aux merveilleux onguents de son épouse...

La voix du Prince Noir prit un ton cruel :

"En ce qui concerne le jeune Baron, il périra horriblement. Non point de ma main, puisque j'ai fait le serment à son père de ne point toucher un seul des cheveux de son fils en échange de son aide, mais rien ni personne ne pourra le sauver du trépas que je lui réserve !

Le vieil astronome haussa les sourcils et déclara :

"Dame Hermione est de bonne constitution, elle s'en remettra, j'en suis persuadé, avec des soins appropriés et un entourage présent. Maintenant, peux-tu me raconter ton entrevue avec Lord Voldemort ? Tu disais avoir trouvé le moyen de nous débarrasser de deux de nos pires ennemis ? Et Guy de La Panouse ?

\- Fichtre ! Vous voilà reparti avec les questions ! Asseyons-nous, ce que j'ai à vous annoncer prendra du temps."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Severus présenta une chaise à son mentor et s'installa sur une autre.

"Lorsque j'ai comparu devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il m'a présenté deux visages différents. Le premier était celui de la colère devant le fait que la guerre entre Français et Anglais n'ait pas repris. Par contre, le deuxième était celui de la joie pure. En effet, l'épidémie de Peste Noire qui commence à faire des ravages en Europe et qui décime plus de la moitié de la population moldue est sortie tout droit de son cerveau malfaisant. Il pense avoir trouvé la solution pour éradiquer la population non magique de la surface de la Terre. Et la crédulité des hommes arrange ses affaires : quoi de mieux que de rejeter la faute sur les suppôts de Satan ou l'ire de Dieu ?

Le vieil astrologue tapotait de ses longs doigts les accoudoirs de son fauteuil, enregistrant et traitant les informations fournies par son disciple.

"Nous ferons de notre mieux pour apporter un certain soulagement aux personnes infectées. Je vais tout faire pour préparer des potions aux vertus guérisseuses. Tu m'apporteras ton aide, j'en aurai bien besoin."

Brusquement, les pianotements cessèrent et le regard bleu d'Albus se posa sur les yeux insondables du Prince Noir.

"Severus, tu disais avoir trouvé comment mettre hors d'état de nuire deux de nos ennemis les plus dangereux... De qui s'agit-il et quel est ton plan ?"

Le jeune sorcier se pencha vers son homologue et commença :

"Bellatrix et Greyback ne nous causeront plus jamais d'ennuis..."

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Entretemps les époux Granger étaient accueillis par le capitaine Malfoy qui les conduisit aussitôt auprès de leur fille. Celle-ci était assise devant la coiffeuse, tandis que Blandine brossait lentement les longs cheveux soyeux. Arrivés dans la chambre, Aude et Amaury déposèrent chacun leur besace au sol. Quand ils découvrirent Hermione, ils eurent un mouvement de recul. Bien que baignée, coiffée et vêtue d'une camisole, la jeune fille présenta à ses parents un visage tuméfiée : une grosse ecchymose recouvrait sa joue gauche et sa lèvre supérieure était fendue, sans compter les contusions qui s'étalaient sur sa peau délicate. Le médecin ordonna à la jeune servante :

"Blandine, auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous laisser seuls avec notre fille ?

\- Bien sûr, docteur. J'attendrai en bas des escaliers. N'hésitez point à m'appeler si vous désirez mon aide.

\- Merci Blandine. Tu peux te retirer à présent."

La donzelle embrassa Hermione sur les cheveux et quitta la pièce, saluant les Granger d'un mouvement gracieux de la tête.

Malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dès qu'elle tentait un sourire, Hermione fit de son mieux pour montrer un visage serein à ses parents qui la serrèrent tous deux tendrement contre leur poitrine. Aude Granger ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

"Oh mon Hermione ! Dame Gertrude nous a tout raconté. Qui eut cru que Jehan de Neuville ait pu perdre l'esprit à ce point ? Comment a-t-il été capable de te maltraiter ainsi ?"

De grosses larmes se mirent aussitôt à couler sur les joues de la donzelle.

"C'était... affreux... Il m'a... Il m'a..."

Amaury Granger la coupa gentiment :

"Chuuut... Tout va bien à présent... Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal..."

Aude poursuivit :

"Pardonne-moi ma chérie, mais cela nous fait un tel choc de te voir dans cet état..."

Son époux interrompit son épouse et s'adressa à sa fille :

"Il faut que je t'ausculte Hermione, afin d'évaluer la gravité de tes blessures et de déterminer ce que nous devrons t'administrer pour une guérison rapide et complète."

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête, montrant son assentiment. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lit sur lequel elle s'allongea. Parallèlement, le médecin prit une lotion de son sac puis se dirigea vers le baquet dans lequel il versa de l'eau avec le contenu de sa fiole, un mélange de vinaigre et de jus de citron. Il releva ses manches et frotta méticuleusement ses mains. il attrapa un linge propre et se sécha soigneusement. Aude Granger en fit de même. Il revint vers sa fille qui avait ôté sa chemise de nuit.

_Début passage difficile_

Quand il s'approcha du lit, il marqua un arrêt, effaré à la vue du corps juvénile maltraité. Ce n'était pourtant point la première femme battue dont il devait s'occuper. Mais là, il s'agissait de celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille, et une profonde douleur serra ses entrailles.

Il fit un violent effort sur lui-même et se ressaisit. Il se devait d'être fort pour le bien d'Hermione. Il s'assit doucement auprès d'elle et son regard expert balaya le corps, relevant ça et là des hématomes dus à des coups, des traces de doigts ou des marques de morsures localisées sur la poitrine et le cou. Avec une teinture à base d'achillée millefeuille, la peau cicatriserait rapidement.

Maintenant il fallait s'occuper du ventre et des parties intimes. Il palpa fermement mais doucement le bas-ventre et nota un gonflement de l'utérus qui avait à présent la taille d'une petite pomme, signe qu'une petite vie commençait à croître. Un léger sourire glissa sur ses traits. Il croisa le regard de sa femme et ferma brièvement ses yeux pour lui faire comprendre le message. Elle lui rendit son sourire et serra la main de sa fille qu'elle tenait depuis le début de l'auscultation.

Il poursuivit son examen et constata le déchirement de l'entrée du vagin, ainsi que des lésions internes. Un onguent à base de thym réparerait les dégâts. Heureusement qu'Aude avait pris ce qu'il fallait dans son besace. Avant de repartir ils lui laisseraient de quoi être bien soignée.

_Fin du passage difficile_

Durant tout le temps de l'auscultation, Hermione avait gardé ses yeux fermés. Elle avait tellement honte ! Elle avait la terrible impression d'être irrémédiablement salie, et l'eau du bain n'avait malheureusement point emporté avec elle toute la souillure dont elle se sentait enveloppée. La voix de son père lui fit ouvrir ses orbes noisette et elle lut de la fierté dans le regard de ses parents. Amaury Granger laissa son épouse passer les deux onguents sur les meurtrissures puis couvrir la jeune fille avec sa camisole. Il déclara en tenant doucement les mains entre les siennes :

"Dame Gertrude a établi un excellent diagnostic, ma chérie. Tu es grosse d'environ un mois. Tu enfanteras dans huit mois d'un beau garçonnet ou d'une charmante petiote. Tout sera fait pour que tu arrives à terme. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous passerons régulièrement prendre de tes nouvelles. Mange de tout, surtout des fruits, mais également du poisson, de la viande et du fromage. Evite de boire trop de vin, juste un verre à chaque repas, guère plus, cela pourrait être néfaste à l'enfant. Mène une vie tranquille. Dans une dizaine de jours tu pourras te promener, par contre je t'interdis formellement toute chevauchée jusqu'à l'enfantement !"

Aude Granger se mit à pleurer de joie :

"Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, tu ne pouvais pas nous faire un plus beau cadeau !"

La stupéfaction se lisait sur le visage d'Hermione :

"Vous... êtes heureux que je sois grosse du Prince Noir ?

"Donner la vie est le don le plus précieux offert par Dieu en ce bas-monde, ma chérie. Oui, nous nous réjouissons de cette grande nouvelle !" affirma le père.

Les yeux d'ambre s'allumèrent à leur tour d'une lueur d'espoir qui réchauffa le coeur de ses parents. Ils s'étreignirent tous ensemble encore une fois puis ce fut le moment de se séparer. On entendait le bruit des bottes du Prince Noir dans les escaliers. Dès que celui-ci entra dans la pièce, il embrassa d'un regard le tableau touchant d'Hermione entourée par des parents aimants. Un pincement au coeur lui rappela qu'il n'avait jamais connu cet amour parental.

Les deux époux se levèrent subitement, sans lâcher la main d'Hermione. Puis Amaury Granger prit la parole :

"Pouvons-nous discuter en aparté quelques minutes ?

\- Je vous en prie, suivez-moi."

Le sombre seigneur l'emmena dans la pièce adjacente et lui désigna une chaise que le médecin déclina, ils restèrent donc debout. Le médecin prit la parole :

"Je n'ignore rien de la discussion que vous avez eue avec la sage-femme de Châteauneuf, et je suis entièrement d'accord avec ses recommandations. Bien que malmenée, Hermione n'en gardera aucune séquelle physique et gardera l'enfant qu'elle porte si vous suivez ces quelques lignes directrices : plus de chevauchées durant toute sa grossesse et aucune relation sexuelle durant quatre semaines."

Amaury Granger ne put rien lire dans l'onyx brillant, mais une phrase laconique tomba des lèvres seigneuriales :

"Tout ira bien, docteur, elle ne risque plus rien dorénavant, je puis vous l'affirmer."

"Avant de me retirer je tenais à vous dire que je suis d'un tempérament plutôt pacifiste, mais que s'il venait à arriver quelque chose de regrettable à Jehan de Neuville, je n'en serai point contrit...

\- Je constate que nous nous comprenons...

\- Sans nul doute, Messire Rogue. Je m'en retourne avec mon épouse à Châteauneuf. L'un de nous viendra rendre visite de manière régulière à Hermione et laisser des pommades afin d'accélérer le processus de cicatrisation et la disparition de ses contusions.

\- Eh bien, c'est parfait ! Mon château vous est ouvert. N'hésitez point à franchir le pont-levis quand vous le désirerez."

Sur ces bonnes paroles les deux hommes se séparèrent, Aude Granger embrassa une dernière fois sa fille et rejoignit son mari. Quelques minutes plus tard ils quittaient la forteresse.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Le Prince Noir avait rejeté Blandine, après qu'elle eût fait boire à la donzelle la potion donnée auparavant par son seigneur ainsi qu'une décoction à base de camomille et d'angélique préparée par l'apothicairesse afin qu'Hermione passât une nuit sereine. Le seigneur resta enfin seul avec son amante. Celle-ci bailla plusieurs fois, ses yeux clignèrent puis elle glissa dans un sommeil réparateur. Severus se déshabilla sans la quitter des yeux.

Il s'allongea nu à ses côtés et embrassa doucement le front et le nez de la jeune fille qui remua légèrement. D'un sort informulé, il fit disparaître sa chemise de nuit, désirant constater de ses propres yeux l'état de son corps. Il grimaça en découvrant toutes les contusions, et une rage froide l'envahit. Il ne pouvait effacer les marques par magie, cela soulèverait trop de questions de la part des parents d'Hermione, mais il pouvait lui ôter toute douleur. Alors, tandis que ses mains parcouraient la peau abîmée, il murmura des incantations latines. Une douce lueur argentée brilla quelques secondes au-dessus des parties traitées puis disparut subitement. Il n'oublia pas le visage. Quand il eut terminé, il la revêtit de sa camisole et attendit que le sommeil l'emportât dans les bras de Morphée.

Au milieu de la nuit Hermione s'agita en suppliant :

"S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi... Non... non... Jehan... Pitié !"

Une bouffée de haine s'empara du Prince Noir envers le jeune Baron. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort. Elle s'apaisa peu à peu, bercée contre le torse puissant aux arômes boisés qu'elle aimait tant. Les souffrances de sa petite lionne étaient terminées. Par contre, ceux qui les avaient provoquées allaient en payer chèrement les conséquences. Aucune miséricorde ne serait accordée, ni à Bellatrix, encore moins à Jehan de Neuville...


	23. Chapter 23 Le Temps des Châtiments

**Notes** : Des tonnes de remerciements à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic !

Un petit clin d'oeil aux lecteurs qui ont souhaité mon anniv, que ce soit par review ou par PM ^^

Comment le Prince Noir châtiera-t-il Jehan de Neuville ?

Excellente lecture à tous !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XXIII - Le Temps des Châtiments**

.

Virginie avait pu retrouver Hermione le lendemain et la servir tout à fait normalement. Son dos ne lui faisait quasiment plus mal. Apparemment le capitaine Malfoy avait retenu son bras afin que la donzelle souffrît le moins possible et que son dos ne gardât guère la trace des coups de fouet. Le Damoiseau Draco lui avait fait passer un onguent dont les effets réparateurs étaient si bénéfiques que la servante ressentait seulement des lancements au niveau des marques. Une idylle commençait à naître entre les deux jeunes gens, et il n'était pas rare de les voir s'embrasser dans un recoin, alors qu'ils pensaient être seuls au monde...

Hermione avait été si heureuse de retrouver son amie. Elles s'étaient jetées dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Quand la sorcière fut mise au courant de la punition physique dont avait été victime Virginie et le jeune écuyer, elle alla trouver le Prince Noir dans le laboratoire et demanda à lui parler immédiatement. Le ton cassant étonna quelque peu Severus, mais il préférait la voir combative que recluse toute la journée dans la chambre. Une expression de surprise se lisait sur le visage d'Albus de Nostredame. Severus fit un signe de la tête à la donzelle, il retira ses gants en peau de dragon et ils se dirigèrent vers le petit cellier adjacent où s'entreposaient différents ingrédients.

"Severus, pourquoi as-tu fait fouetter Draco et Virginie ?

Le Prince Noir appréciait qu'elle fut en colère. Ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme farouche et ses joues prenaient une délicieuse teinte rouge. La petite Lionne sortait ses griffes, et ce n'était point pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire...

\- Parce qu'ils ont désobéi à un ordre direct. J'avais interdit que vous vous éloignassiez du château, et vous êtes quand même allés à la rivière.

\- Ce n'était point de leur faute, j'avais fortement insisté afin que le Damoiseau Draco nous accompagnât près de Chapeauroux, je mourais de chaleur.

\- Il doit m'obéir en premier lieu, Hermione. Il a donc été justement châtié, et Virginie m'a juré ses grands dieux qu'elle était fautive également... Tu ne mettrais point en doute mon autorité sur mes sujets, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais comment sont punis les actes d'insubordination ?", déclara-t-il d'un ton inquiétant qui fit courir des frissons sur le derme de la jeune fille.

Il se rapprochait dangereusement de la donzelle, les yeux plissés, la bouche légèrement étirée pour former un sourire sarcastique. Sur le moment Hermione eut peur, puis elle comprit qu'il jouait et capitula. Il l'enveloppa entre ses bras et elle le laissa l'embrasser comme il en rêvait depuis plusieurs jours mais se retenait pour ne point l'effrayer. La sorcière se sentit revivre sous la passion du baiser sensuel. Au bout de quelques instants ils se détachèrent, en souriant, et elle poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Le Prince Noir retrouvait peu à peu celle qu'il aimait, une lueur de désir enflamma ses yeux sombres.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

"Tout est prêt, Albus ?

\- Oui Severus, la potion est terminée. Mais il ne faut point trop attendre sinon elle perd de son efficacité...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes décidés à agir immédiatement."

Dix minutes plus tard, Dame Bellatrix était immobilisée par un_ Sortilège d'Entrave_, sa chambre insonorisée, sa baguette brisée dont les morceaux jonchaient le sol. La sorcière était allongée dans son lit, les yeux exorbités par la surprise et la peur. Un étrange sourire éclaira les traits du capitaine Malfoy. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il attendait cet instant ! Enfin Narcissa serait vengée de la mort douloureuse qu'elle avait subie entre les mains de sa cruelle soeur... Le sorcier attrapa la mâchoire de sa belle-soeur et la serra sur les côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût obligée de s'ouvrir.

Le Prince Noir s'approcha à son tour, tenant une petite fiole au liquide noir dans sa main. Il versa la mixture dans la bouche de la femme tant haïe qui fut contrainte à tout avaler. Quelques secondes après, son corps fut secoué par de violents soubresauts, ses entrailles la brûlèrent tandis qu'une épaisse fumée noire s'échappait de sa bouche ouverte en même temps que des cris inhumains qui laissèrent de marbre les deux sorciers. Ils psalmodiaient des incantations, activant le processus de Désorcellisation. Ils en arrivaient à la fin quand Severus expliqua d'un ton cynique :

"Cette potion, combinée aux enchantements verbaux, est en train de retirer toute ta magie. Dans quelques minutes tu ne seras plus qu'une simple Moldue, toi qui les affectionnais tant..."

Pour la première fois de sa vie, des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Bellatrix qui transpirait abondamment. Puis tout fut fini ; la fumée avait totalement disparu de la pièce. Lucius prit sa baguette et par un simple sort, ôta aisément le tatouage, qui n'avait plus rien de magique, de l'avant-bras de l'ex-sorcière. Le blond prit à son tour la parole :

"Maintenant, chère Bellatrix, tu vas enfin connaître le sort malheureux que tu as fait subir à tant de victimes innocentes... Je vais te torturer de mes propres mains jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes complètement la raison."

Avant que Le capitaine n'emportât La jeune femme, le Prince Noir saisit violemment une poignée de ses cheveux et lui murmura à l'oreille :

"Sache que Dame Hermione est elle aussi une sorcière, c'est même _la sorcière de la Prophétie_, celle que le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherche depuis tant d'années et qui va permettre l'anéantissement de ton Maître adoré..."

Il ajouta doucereusement :

"Tes crimes atroces vont même nous permettre de nous débarrasser une fois pour toutes de ton cher ami Fenrir Greyback... Nous allons tout lui mettre sur le dos. Finalement, sans le vouloir, tu en auras plus fait pour que la Lumière l'emporte que quiconque sur cette terre..."

Les yeux de Bellatrix lançaient des éclairs mais elle restait totalement impuissante ; elle vociféra :

"Je ne te crois point, tu mens ! Tu as toujours été un traître et un sale menteur !"

Severus eut un petit rire sarcastique. D'un simple geste de sa baguette il fit taire la femme, et se détournant d'elle, il s'adressa à son ami :

"Lucius, n'oublie pas de la faire souffrir mais pas au point qu'elle meure, elle a encore un rôle à jouer auprès de Jehan de Neuville, sinon notre vengeance ne sera point complète.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Quelques jours passèrent. Un étrange cavalier, juché sur une vieux cheval, se présenta devant le pont-levis du château, fermé pour protéger les habitants de l'épidémie de peste noire qui sévissait dans la région. L'un des guetteurs reconnut le prêtre de Châteauneuf-de-Randon, Anselme de Segonzac. Il l'apostropha du haut des remparts :

"Que désirez-vous, mon Père ? Vous n'ignorez pas que personne n'est autorisé à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la forteresse par mesure sanitaire ?

\- Certes mon fils, je suis au courant. Je viens juste transmettre un pli pour Dame Hermione. Ne vous inquiétez point, la lettre a été passée au soufre pour empêcher toute contagion. "

Il y eut quelques palabres sur le chemin de ronde puis le pont-levis fut descendu.

"N'avancez point mon Père, un soldat va récupérer la missive."

Un homme s'avança et s'approcha du cavalier qui lui remit une lettre scellée par un cachet de cire aux armoiries de la Baronnie des Neuville. Le soldat se signa avant de prendre le message à l'aide d'un gant de cuir.

"Adieu mon fils, que Dieu vous garde !" Le vieux prêtre engloba d'un regard la forteresse, puis fit demi-tour avec sa monture pour s'en retourner vers le village.

La sentinelle retourna entre les murs et transmit la lettre au Capitaine Malfoy qui alla immédiatement la remettre à son supérieur. Quand le Prince Noir reconnut le cachet, il faillit réduire en cendres l'objet mais son mentor l'en empêcha, posant une main apaisante sur son épaule :

"Non mon ami, ne fais pas cela, Dame Hermione ne te le pardonnerait point. Laisse-la lire ce message, de toute façon Jehan de Neuville ne peut plus lui faire de mal. Je vais retirer le soufre qui recouvre la lettre et lancer un sort de protection, même si je suis persuadé qu'elle ne risque rien. Sa magie ne s'est pas encore révélée mais elle existe bien en elle et coule dans ses veines ainsi que dans celle de votre enfant..."

Severus acquiesça à contrecoeur. Il passa le message à son Capitaine qui le remit en mains propres à Dame Hermione. La jeune fille avait elle aussi reconnu le cachet de la lettre et ouvrit celle-ci de ses mains tremblantes. Elle s'assit devant le bureau et entama sa lecture.

.

_Baronnie des Neuville, le premier août de l'An de Grâce 1459_

_Hermione,_

_A l'heure où tu recevras cette missive, j'aurai trépassé et ma carcasse ne sera plus que cendres, je n'aurai même point droit à une sépulture décente. Tu ne puis reconnaître mon écriture car c'est le Père Anselme, venu pour m'accorder les derniers sacrements, qui tient la plume à ma place. La fièvre brûle mon corps recouvert de monstrueux bubons douloureux. Je souffre mille tourments comme ceux promis aux Enfers._

_J'ignore comment j'ai pu contracter la peste, notre château était pourtant mis en quarantaine et nous avions appliqué les mesures de prévention à la lettre. Nos chats n'ont visiblement point réussi à écarter les rats infectés qui ont envahi notre demeure. Une sorcière, défigurée, ayant été repérée sur mes terres il y a quelques jours, a été arrêtée par la troupe de Guy de La Panouse et brûlée vive le lendemain en même temps que deux de ses congénères elles aussi accusées de sorcellerie. L'Evêque de Mende pensait l'avoir déjà vue auparavant mais son visage était si altéré par de graves sévices qu'il ne l'a finalement point reconnue._

_Dieu me punit d'horrible manière pour ma honteuse conduite à ton égard. Mon fol amour pour toi, ma jalousie et ma crédulité face au fiel d'une certaine personne ont aveuglé mon esprit et obscurci mon jugement. Je ne sais si tu m'accorderas un jour ton indulgence, mais la mort me semblerait plus douce si je savais que tu me pardonnes pour les abominables pêchés que j'ai commis à ton encontre._

_Je te souhaite une longue et belle vie avec ton enfant. Que le Tout-Puissant et la Sainte Vierge vous octroient leur protection. Ne m'en veux point si je n'inclus pas le Prince Noir dans mes voeux car je suis intimement persuadé que s'il n'avait point jeté son dévolu sur toi tu serais avec moi, cet enfant serait mien et Dieu ne m'aurait point frappé de sa colère divine._

_Je pars en emportant au fond de mon coeur l'image d'une superbe adolescente courant dans la plaine de la Margeride, avec ses longs cheveux qui flottaient au vent du nord et dont les grands yeux noisette brillaient devant les merveilles de Dame Nature..._

_Adieu, belle et douce Hermione,_

_Jehan de Neuville_

_._

Quand Hermione eut terminé la lecture de la lettre, celle-ci était couverte de gouttes d'eau salée qui s'échappaient de ses yeux, coulaient sur les joues pour finir sur le papier, effaçant partiellement l'encre. Jehan l'avait certes meurtrie mais les souvenirs évoqués dans la missive lui avaient rappelé l'heureux temps de leur insouciance juvénile, quand ils folâtraient au milieu des herbes sauvages, rêvant d'un avenir commun.

Elle était encore prostrée, les yeux emplis de larmes, le papier froissé dans une main quand le Prince Noir fit irruption dans la pièce. D'un seul coup d'oeil il enregistra la scène. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, la prit dans ses bras et s'assit dans le fauteuil, l'installant sur ses genoux, appuyant sa tête contre son torse musclé.

"Ne pleure plus ma douce, tout ceci appartient au passé. Il faut te tourner vers l'avenir et penser à notre enfant..."

Pour prouver ses dires il posa une main chaude sur le ventre quasiment plat, envoyant des vagues apaisantes et murmura de sa voix de baryton :

"Tu ne pouvais me faire un plus beau cadeau, mon amour. D'ici peu tous nos ennemis seront terrassés et nous pourrons vivre ensemble et heureux.

Elle releva son visage, lui sourit timidement à travers ses larmes et posa son front contre le sien, laissant tomber la lettre sur le sol. Une lueur de triomphe éclaira le visage de Severus.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Trois jours plus tard, un courrier de l'Evêché de Mende arriva au château. Le Prince Noir en devina sans peine le contenu. Il décacheta, ouvrit et commença la lecture du message.

.

_Evêché de Mende, le 5 août de l'An de Grâce 1459_

_Messire Rogue,_

_Au nom du Saint-Père je vous félicite pour avoir débusqué et massacré la Bête qui faisait tant de ravages dans le Comté depuis de nombreuses semaines. J'ai ouïe dire que deux de vos hommes ont péri en tentant de maîtriser le monstre et que leurs membres supérieurs ont été arrachés avant que le Monstre ne fût tué... Une messe sera dite en la paroisse de Châteauneuf en l'honneur de ces courageux soldats._

_._

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce passage. Crabbe et Goyle avaient trouvé la mort après que le loup-garou ait été désorcellisé suivant le même procédé que Bellatrix puis soumis au sortilège de l'Impérium, tuant les deux olibrius. Le tatouage avait été enlevé également à Greyback, afin que Lord Voldemort ne pût le retrouver. Il reprit sa lecture.

.

_J'ai pu observer de mes yeux la carcasse de la Bête qui était sans conteste l'oeuvre du Malin, avec son étrange corps mi-homme mi-loup. Je l'ai fait incinérer aussitôt afin qu'il fût dans l'incapacité de revenir à la vie, prudence est mère de sûreté..._

_Vous devez savoir que le Baron Jehan de Neuville est mort il y a peu de temps, terrassé par la Peste Noire. Dame Hermione est libre à présent de vous épouser, le vieux Baron m'a informé il y a une quinzaine de jours de son état de future mère. Nul doute que vous saurez prendre soin de la mère et de l'enfant..._

_Merci pour l'aide que vous avez apporté à notre Lozère en la débarrassant de ce monstre sanguinaire qui terrorisait la population._

_Que Dieu vous ait en sa Sainte Garde,_

_Guy de La Panouse, Comte du Gévaudan, Evêque de Mende_

_._

Tout s'était déroulé comme prévu. Lucius était allé à Londres annoncer au Seigneur des Ténèbres la disparition simultanée de Bellatrix Lestrange et Fenrir Greyback qui s'étaient certainement enfuis ensemble, tuant Crabbe et Goyle qui essayaient de les retenir. Le Mage Noir était entré dans une fureur indescriptible mais ne put retrouver leur trace. Il promit sa venue prochaine en Lozère dès que certaines affaires urgentes seraient réglées en Angleterre.

Le Prince Noir se frotta les mains, bientôt le Mal serait éradiqué, encore un peu de patience... Albus Dumbledore devait être informé du bon développement de leurs agissements.

.

**NB** : cette fic arrive bientôt à son terme...


	24. Chapter 24 Bataille Finale

**Notes** : Eh bien voilà, nous arrivons au dernier chapitre de cette plongée médiévale...

Merci aux très nombreux soutiens qui m'ont encouragée à publier régulièrement !

Ensuite l'épilogue puis... Dame Fantômette se retirera dans ses pénates... Excellente lecture à tous !

.

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XXIX - Bataille Finale**

.

Cinq semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le destin tragique des ennemis du Prince Noir. La Peste Noire avait terminé ses ravages dans le Haut-Languedoc. Les grandes villes avaient été plus durement touchées que les campagnes isolées. Finalement, la Lozère avait été relativement épargnée de par son éloignement des fortes populations. Les voyageurs n'avaient point été admis à entrer dans les villages ou les châteaux, ce qui préserva leurs habitants de la contamination, d'autant plus que les mesures de protection avaient été suivies à la lettre. C'est pourquoi personne ne comprit comment le jeune Baron de Neuville avait pu contracter cette terrible maladie. Cela restait un mystère pour tous... ou presque...

Le corps de Jehan ayant été brûlé comme les autres pestiférés, le vieux Baron n'avait point de tombe sur laquelle se recueillir, juste une stèle avec son nom, sans même les cendres que le vent avait dispersées sur la campagne. De plus, sa descendance avait pris fin en même temps que le trépas de son fils. On le retrouva pendu quelques jours plus tard dans la chambre de son fils. Hermione avait brûlé la lettre de Jehan devant Severus, sachant que ce geste l'avait profondément soulagé. De toute manière, chaque mot restait gravé dans la mémoire de la donzelle.

La disparition de Dame Bellatrix n'avait point contrarié les habitants de la forteresse qui détestaient la femme hautaine et cruelle. Le Prince Noir n'avait point raconté à sa maîtresse dans quelles circonstances sa rivale était morte, ne voulant pas heurter sa sensibilité et son empathie naturelle pour les malheurs d'autrui. Mais l'on sentait depuis l'absence de Dame Bellatrix et de ses deux compères que le château respirait la sérénité. Sans ennemis, des membres de l'Ordre venaient dans la forteresse planifier les derniers préparatifs en vue de la venue prochaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

La grossesse d'Hermione se déroulait favorablement. Elle était suivie par son père mais également par Severus et Albus Dumbledore. Son petit ventre s'arrondissait doucement, provoquant un émoi chez son amant, chaque fois qu'il passait ses mains sur son abdomen légèrement rebondi. Ils avaient retrouvé une vie sexuelle normale, à la grande joie du Prince Noir qui ne se lassait pas d'aimer le corps de son amante. Un mois d'abstinence lui avait semblé bien long, d'autant plus qu'il était resté fidèle à Hermione, n'éprouvant aucun désir pour une autre qu'elle, même avec la possibilité de faire utiliser du Polynectar...

Hermione suivait les prescriptions des uns et des autres à la lettre, même si cela l'agaçait quelque peu d'être autant entourée. Elle n'était point la première femme à attendre un enfant, et certainement pas la dernière... Grâce à Albus, le capitaine Malfoy et le Prince Noir, elle apprenait sorts, sortilèges, enchantements, contre-sorts et potions. Sa grande intelligence, son excellente mémoire et sa soif d'apprendre lui permettaient de progresser rapidement. Plus que quelques jours et sa magie se libérerait. Elle était si impatiente d'exercer la sorcellerie. Elle attendait de posséder sa baguette avec une grande fébrilité.

Depuis son arrivée au château le soir de ses épousailles, depuis bientôt deux mois et demie, avec Virginie, Hermione ne se lassait pas d'observer par la fenêtre du donjon les soldats qui s'entraînaient régulièrement au maniement des armes de guerre. Le cliquetis des épées résonnaient dans la cour du château, et les armes brillaient en renvoyant les premiers rayons du soleil. La canicule, qui avait sévi quasiment tout l'été, obligeait les hommes à croiser le fer au petit jour, dépouillés de leur armure ou de leurs vêtements lourds. Chacune des donzelles n'avait d'yeux que pour son amant. Virginie dévorait des yeux le Damoiseau Draco et son torse au duvet blond, tandis qu'Hermione admirait la poitrine blanche, puissante, couturée de cicatrices du Prince Noir. Malgré tout elle devait s'avouer que le capitaine Malfoy était également fort bel homme, et elle souhaitait que ce seigneur au passé tourmenté trouvât une compagne digne de lui. Severus lui avait raconté la fin tragique de son épouse qui était, paraît-il, d'une très grande beauté.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

A la même période, une semaine avant l'anniversaire d'Hermione, le château reçut d'étranges visiteurs : trois hommes et une femme. L'un des hommes avait un visage fatigué, quelques rides marquaient son visage et ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches grises. Il était mince et émacié. Sa voix était rauque mais douce. Il inspirait une empathie naturelle. Le plus curieux étaient ses yeux, jaunes comme les loups du Gévaudan. Hermione comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de Remus Lupin, un sorcier loup-garou qui devait son malheureux état à Fenrir Greyback, un monstre qui l'avait attaqué alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans.

Le deuxième sorcier inspirait la crainte de par son allure générale : il lui manquait une jambe, un œil et la moitié de son nez. Il portait une jambe de bois. Son visage, entouré d'une longue crinière grise, était enlaidi par de nombreuses cicatrices, signe des nombreux combats qu'ils avait menés contre les Mangemorts depuis qu'il était Auror. Ce ne pouvait être qu'Alastor Maugrey, que l'on surnommait "Fol Oeil".

La troisième personne était une femme de haute stature, vêtue d'une robe vert émeraude, à l'aspect plutôt sévère, des yeux verts globuleux. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon bien serré, accentuant son air austère. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune fille, reconnaissant le médaillon qu'elle avait elle-même passé autour de son cou, elle se jeta sur elle, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces contre son coeur, balbutiant des :

" Par Merlin, je n'en reviens pas ! Après tant d'années, je retrouve ma filleule ! Laisse-moi te regarder !"

Elle s'écarta un peu, détaillant la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds et s'écria d'une voix forte :

"Que tu es belle, à présent ! Une ravissante Damoiselle... Oh, mais que vois-je ? Tu attends un enfant ? Qui est le père ?"

Une délicate rougeur s'étala sur le visage d'Hermione, mais également sur celui du Prince Noir qui arrivait à cet instant. Lady Minerva comprit immédiatement :

"Severus, tu es le père de cet enfant ? Albus ne m'a point dit que tu avais convolé en justes noces ?

Le sorcier se racla la gorge :

"Nous ne sommes point encore mariés, Minerva..."

L'Ecossaise l'interrompit vivement :

"Tudieu ! Bonne nouvelle ! Ainsi j'assisterai à vos épousailles, comme le veut la tradition, puisque qu'Hermione est ma filleule !"

La jeune fille mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne point rire devant la mine déconfite du Prince Noir qui semblait perdre ses moyens devant l'aplomb et la volubilité de sa marraine qu'Hermione se mit à apprécier immédiatement.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre passèrent les jours suivants à peaufiner leur affrontement contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la Salle du Conseil. Les débats étaient fort animés : certains prônaient une attaque immédiate, dès l'arrivée du Mage Noir afin de le surprendre comme le pensait Fol Oeil, d'autres, au contraire, tel le Prince Noir, pensaient qu'il valait mieux le mettre en confiance pour l'abattre plus aisément. Finalement le Conseil se rangea à l'avis de Severus, car l'on pouvait tuer définitivement Lord Voldemort que si Nagini périssait auparavant. Or, pour administrer le poison au serpent il fallait qu'il fût à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Maugrey abdiqua, tout en grognant en signe de contestation.

Le même jour, à la tombée du soir...

"Messire ! Messire ! Lord Voldemort est ici ! Il est ici !" hurla le jeune Draco en se précipitant dans le château.

Le Prince Noir et les membres de l'Ordre présents se regardèrent furtivement, l'air atterré. Le Mage Noir n'était attendu que trois jours plus tard, cela ne disait rien qui vaille à Severus. Pourtant, il fallait agir, et vite.

"Draco, préviens les autres sorciers. Dis-leur que nous appliquerons le plan prévu, que chacun joue le rôle qui lui a été attribué ! N'oublie pas la potion..."

Il attrapa Hermione et ils transplanèrent dans la chambre seigneuriale. Il parla rapidement, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix :

"Ecoute bien, Hermione. Tu n'as pas encore tes pouvoirs, tu es vulnérable. Ne bouge pas d'ici, à moins que Draco ne vienne te chercher. Ne commets aucune imprudence, je t'en supplie !"

La jeune fille acquiesça lentement, des lèvres effleurèrent brièvement les siennes et le Prince Noir avait disparu. Quelques secondes après, Virginie rejoignit son amie :

"Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? Qui sont tous ces gens bizarres ? Ils font froid dans le dos !

\- Je te raconterai tout plus tard. Reste avec moi, ne sors pas de la pièce !"

Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre, essayant de se communiquer du courage.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Quand le Prince Noir pénétra dans la Grande Salle, éclairée par de nombreuses bougies, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis dans l'un des fauteuils, ses longs doigts décharnés pianotant impatiemment sur les accoudoirs. A ses côtés, debout, se tenaient les frères Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov et Walden Mac Nair, ses âmes damnées. Nagini reposait sur le sol, enroulée sur elle-même, à la droite de son Maître. Trois pages, vêtus aux armoiries du château, attendaient les ordres de leur seigneur, tandis qu'un vieux chat paresseux somnolait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Le capitaine Malfoy et son fils avaient déjà rendu hommage à leur Maître et patientaient à quelques pas derrière Messire Rogue.

"Tu as failli me faire attendre, Sssseverusss...", attaqua Lord Voldemort, brisant le silence pesant.

Le Prince Noir s'agenouilla devant son Maître, courbant l'échine, lui cachant le profond mépris qui brûlait son regard. Pourtant, quand il releva sa tête, on ne pouvait rien lire dans les yeux sombres, son bouclier mental parfaitement mis en place.

"Veuillez me pardonner Monseigneur..."

"Je ne vois point de figure féminine, Sssseverussss... Pourtant, Bellatrixsss, avant sssson étrange dissssparitsssion, m'avait parlé d'une maîtresssse que tu affichais fièrement.

\- Une simple Moldue sans importance, Monseigneur, mais dont la compagnie peut être agréable dans cette forteresse isolée...

\- Ne ssssois pas timide, envoie-la chercher que je puisssse faire ssssa connaissssancccce.

\- Bien Monseigneur."

Le Prince Noir sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines mais ses yeux n'en montrèrent rien. Il se tourna tranquillement vers Draco et ordonna :

"Va chercher Dame Hermione !"

Le Damoiseau fit une courbette en répondant :

"J'y vais de ce pas, Messire."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione pénétrait dans la Grande Salle, tentant de son mieux de cacher la forte appréhension qui lui triturait les entrailles. Le Prince Noir s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main qu'il posa sur la sienne, son regard intense ne la quittant pas, lui envoyant des vagues apaisantes. Silencieusement, il approuva le fait qu'elle ait retiré le médaillon de Minerva de son cou, et que ses poignets soient couverts par les longues manches de la robe blanche, cachant le bracelet. Il l'amena devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione reçut un choc en découvrant le Mage Noir. Malgré la description peu flatteuse qu'on lui en avait fait, elle fut malgré tout désagréablement surprise. Sous sa robe en soie noire, l'on devinait un corps squelettique, très grand et maigre, à la peau blafarde. Son crâne était chauve, un visage hideux, avec deux fentes en guise de narine et des yeux rouges aux pupilles horizontales, comme celles de l'horrible serpent qui l'accompagnait.

La donzelle était comme hypnotisée par l'immense reptile vert, plus de dix pieds de long, qui la contemplait fixement, sa langue fourchue sortant par intermittence de sa gueule formidable et sifflant bruyamment.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détaillait de son côté la jeune fille, tournant autour d'elle d'un air réprobateur :

"Sssseverusssss, tu as toujours eu un goût déplorable avec les femelles... D'abord une Ssssang de Bourbe et aujourd'hui... une ssssimple Moldue - il cracha le mot - encccceinte de surcroît ! Pourtant, avec ton lignage tu pourrais prétendre à une ssssorcière de haute noblesssse."

Hermione gardait les yeux obstinément dirigés vers le sol, fuyant le regard cruel du Mage Noir, pour qu'il ne lût point dans son esprit.

"Dans l'un de sssses courriers, Bellatrix m'affirmait que je devais me méfier de toi, Sssseverussss, que tu étais un traître...

\- Lady Lestrange voyait des traîtres derrière chaque porte, elle avait un caractère plutôt... paranoïaque... Ce n'était un secret pour personne."

A ces paroles, le mari de Bellatrix, Rodolphus, jeta un regard empli de haine au Prince Noir dont il enviait la position privilégiée auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres et son aura naturelle auprès des femmes. Mais apparemment, ce temps-là était terminé pour l'ex amant de sa femme. Un rictus de satisfaction déforma sa bouche.

"Ccccertes Sssseverussss, le comportement de Bellatrixsss était souvent quelque peu excesssssif mais elle n'avait pas toujours tort... Comme disent les Franççççais, il n'y a pas de fumée ssssans feu... Je vais devoir me sssséparer de toi, puis cette Moldue sssservira de repas à ma fidèle Nagini..."

Tout en parlant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva rapidement et dirigea sa baguette vers le Prince Noir, lançant le sortilège de la mort :

"Avada Kedavra!"

A ce moment-là, tout se déchaîna dans la Salle. Les pages, qui n'étaient autre que Fol Oeil, Remus Lupin et Albus Dumbledore, envoyèrent de puissants hexagones contre les frères Lestrange et Dolohov, tandis que Minerva passait de son apparence féline à sa physionomie humaine, et s'occupait de neutraliser Mac Nair. L'effet de surprise jouait en la faveur des membres de l'Ordre. Rapidement, les Mangemorts furent maîtrisés par leurs adversaires bien entraînés.

Lucius Malfoy, ayant anticipé le sort malfaisant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, réussit à dévier la trajectoire verte qui malheureusement se dirigea directement sur le ventre d'Hermione, faisant hurler de désespoir Severus qui lança un "Sectumsempra !" sur Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci reçut la malédiction de plein fouet et se tordit de douleur sur le sol, lâchant sa baguette. Nagini, furieuse, ouvrit sa gueule immense, cherchant à engloutir le responsable de la mise à terre de son Maître. Alors Draco, n'écoutant que son courage, se saisit du poison qu'il conservait sur lui, ôta le bouchon de la fiole qu'il jeta de toutes ses forces dans la gueule béante du reptile.

Pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien, le serpent poursuivit son avancée. Puis, soudain, il stoppa sa progression, se mit à dodeliner de la tête dans tous les sens, sifflant furieusement, puis retomba lourdement sur le sol où il convulsa quelques instants avant de s'immobiliser complètement, les yeux fixes..

Le Seigneur des Tènèbres poussa un long cri inhumain qui glaça d'effroi tous les acteurs de la bataille. Alors, Draco et son père achevèrent le Mage Noir en lançant de concert le Sortilège de la Mort qui anéantit une bonne fois pour toutes le Seigneur du Mal. Son corps se mit à brûler de l'intérieur, accentuant les hurlements de douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne restât que quelques cendres éparses, seuls vestiges du sorcier maléfique.

Pour Hermione aussi, tout était allé très vite. Alors que le faisceau vert convergeait vers son abdomen, un bouclier opaque, lumineux, d'une extrême puissance, enveloppa tout son corps, repoussant le sortilège qui s'affaiblit au bout de quelques minutes jusqu'à s'évanouir totalement. La protection de la donzelle disparut à son tour. On entendit un cri aigu, puis la jeune fille perdit connaissance, s'effondrant lourdement sur le sol, sans que Prince Noir ne puisse la retenir à temps.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

"Je n'ai jamais vu pareil phénomène, ni entendu parler d'un tel prodige dans toute ma longue vie de sorcier..."

Minerva renchérit :

"Ni moi non plus, Albus, cela ressemble fort à un miracle, comme en sont si friands les Moldus... "

La voix inquiète du Prince Noir s'éleva :

"Cela fait deux semaines à présent, et Hermione n'a toujours point repris connaissance...

\- Tu es trop pressé, mon ami. Tu n'imagines pas la puissance magique que l'enfant a dû produire pour protéger sa mère. Leurs organismes sont affaiblis mais ils se portent bien, il leur faut juste du repos. D'ailleurs, depuis que le bracelet s'est ouvert pour libérer la magie d'Hermione, ils récupèrent plus rapidement... Ah ! Il me semble que la donzelle s'éveille...

\- Se ... ve ... rus ..."

.

**NB** : Je rappelle que Nagini est un serpent femelle...

_Bientôt l'épilogue..._


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue

**Notes** : Voici l'épilogue de cette histoire que j'ai eue un immense plaisir à écrire.

Je suis allée passer quelques jours en terre lozérienne pour être en veine d'inspiration ^^

Je tenais à remercier en particulier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un ou plusieurs commentaire(s), participant à la motivation qui m'a soutenue tout au long de ces quatre mois, qu'elles aient suivi la fic depuis le début, abandonné/lu en cours d'écriture :

_Aësalys, Alexyae, allersia, ange, berkano, blupou, BrûlantReflet, Chambre 313, chouetteensucre, clem2605, Cape Sombre, Djianara, draymione Malefoy, Drou, espe29, ventilateur, Garfieldown, hakuronchu, HelaLfly, HermyBella, Lili1934, Lizzyie, loupa4, loveloveegypte , Nadra, Nathea, Nekozuni, Nyxie Estrella, Oroszlan, ParaSchock, patate tueuse, Prismiria, salma06, selena, sev9hermi, Sta12, stnijoma, Tralapapa, et Zeugma412._

et les reviewers anonymes... J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

**Avertissement** : aucun

.

**Chapitre XXV - Epilogue**

.

_Abbaye de Westminster, le 31 octobre de l'An de Grâce 1459_

.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient point, les charbons ardents plantés dans la noisette ambrée, leurs mains étaient jointes et entrelacées, les petites se perdant dans les grandes, enveloppées dans une douce chaleur. Minerva enroula un ruban rouge autour de leurs doigts, tandis que la voix d'Albus Dumbledore résonnait sous la voûte gothique :

"Severus Tobias Rogue Prince et Hermione Jane Bradford, jurez-vous de vous aimer tout au long de votre vie ?"

La voix d'alto se mêla à celle du baryton, dans une parfaite harmonie :

"Oui, nous le jurons."

Un deuxième ruban jaune fut posé sur leurs mains.

"Jurez-vous de vous être fidèle tout au long de votre vie ?

\- Oui, nous le jurons."

Enfin, un troisième ruban vert recouvrit leurs mains.

"Jurez-vous d'élever votre descendance dans la pure tradition magique ?

\- Oui, nous le jurons."

Alors les rubans fusionnèrent, ne formant plus qu'une seule bande colorée flamboyante et incandescente qui crépita de longues secondes, éclairant furtivement la nef de sa myriade d'étincelles. De longs et chaleureux applaudissements saluèrent l'Union enfin concrétisée.

Minerva était sans conteste la personne la plus émue de l'assemblée avec les époux Granger dont la fierté éclairait leur visage. Les yeux verts brillaient sous l'accumulation de l'humidité lacrymale, et elle ne cessait de couver de son regard de mère poule sa jeune protégée.

Le Prince Noir épousait enfin celle qui lui était destinée par _La Prophétie_. Sans détacher leurs mains, il se pencha vers la jeune femme, lui murmurant gravement à l'oreille :

"Malgré ce lieu il s'agit d'un mariage magique, ma douce, non point chrétien. Il n'y aura ni évêque, ni Pape pour annuler notre Union. Tu m'appartiens, et ce pour au moins les cent prochaines années...

Hermione leva sa tête, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres charnues. Elle répondit, ses yeux d'ambre plongés dans les obsidiennes, d'une voix douce mais ferme :

"Cela ne me contrarie point, gentil seigneur. Je vous appartiens, certes, mais sachez que vous m'appartenez également..."

Un petit rire s'échappa de la bouche du sorcier qui admira la grâce naturelle de son épousée. Hermione portait une robe blanche, agrémentée d'une ceinture en argent tressé, aux longues manches évasées, le col carré laissant deviner la naissance des seins à présent plus que voluptueux, à quatre mois et une semaine de grossesse. Severus n'avait point voulu qu'elle attachât ses cheveux, une fine torsade argentée ceignait simplement son front, et les boucles sauvages retombaient en cascade sur son dos et ses épaules. Le Prince Noir était vêtu de chausses vert foncé et de son pourpoint aux armoiries de sa Maison.

La Cérémonie terminée, ils se dirigèrent vers le banquet pour festoyer avec les invités, sorciers ou non. Les festivités furent fort réjouissantes et les convives firent longue ripaille jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Trouvères, jongleurs et ménestrels égayèrent le festin de leurs chants, tours ou farces, et furent fort appréciés par les invités, qu'il soient moldus ou sorciers.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Après la Bataille Finale et la disparition définitive du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la plupart des Mangemorts furent traqués et tués par les Aurors ou les membres de l'Ordre, d'autres emprisonnés à Azkhaban, la prison pour les sorciers réputée inexpugnable. Les loups-garous récalcitrants furent pourchassés, mais la plupart acceptèrent de prendre la Potion Tue-Loup créée par le Prince Noir afin qu'ils ne commissent plus aucune atrocité sur la population moldue ou magique.

Une nouvelle ère de paix et de prospérité s'annonçait en Europe pour les deux mondes, magique et moldu. D'ailleurs, les historiens nommeraient cette période de renouveau artistique, intellectuel et scientifique : _'La Renaissance'_...

A présent, Hermione était une sorcière à part entière et en était extrêmement fière. Elle possédait sa propre baguette, en bois de vigne avec un ventricule de dragon, achetée chez _Ollivander_ sur _'Le Chemin de Traverse'_ à Londres, et elle ne se lassait pas de pratiquer la sorcellerie. C'était tellement fabuleux ! Les leçons inculquées par son entourage sorcier à Châteauneuf l'avaient bien servie et grâce aux conseils de Severus, elle rattrapa en quelques mois les années perdues sans pouvoir exercer la magie.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu raconter toute la vérité à ses parents qui crurent de prime abord qu'elle avait perdu la raison puis, devant toutes les preuves magiques, acceptèrent le fait qu'il existât dans le monde des êtres magiques non malfaisants, et que leur fille en fît partie. Heureusement que les deux étaient des esprits ouverts et non point bornés comme la plupart de leurs contemporains. D'ailleurs, si Minerva était allée à Montpellier rechercher des parents adoptifs pour Hermione, c'est que la ville était réputée pour son esprit de tolérance.

Elle apprit par sa marraine qu'elle était la fille naturelle de la Comtesse Mathilde de Montsalvy et du Duc Alexander Bradford, tous deux grands sorciers, qui s'étaient franchement opposés à Lord Voldemort dès le début de l'accession au pouvoir de celui-ci, cherchant à combattre le Mal malgré les risques encourus.

Ironie du sort, Hermione hérita de la Baronnie des Neuville, car Jehan avait trépassé avant que le divorce entre les époux ne fut accordé. Avec la mort du vieux Baron, la jeune fille devint la seule bénéficière mais elle préféra en faire don au Père Anselme afin que le Château devint un refuge pour les nécessiteux.

Virginie put épouser le Damoiseau Draco, le Prince Noir lui ayant octroyé une dot substantielle afin que les Malfoy ne se sentissent point lésés financièrement. La donzelle eut beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait que son promis fût un sorcier, mais Hermione réussit à la rassurer après moultes palabres, et l'amour qu'elle portait au jeune homme balaya ses derniers préjugés.

Severus offrit au jeune sorcier la forteresse de Châteauneuf de Randon, le remerciant par là pour son aide cruciale dans la victoire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune couple y coulait à présent des jours paisibles maintenant que la Bête du Gévaudan avait été tuée et la Peste Noire éradiquée temporairement. La Margeride retrouvait une certaine quiétude sous la protection de son nouveau seigneur.

.

_**PN PN PN**_

.

Hermione foulait l'herbe grasse de la lande irlandaise, en ce début de printemps, caressant doucement son ventre rond pour six mois de grossesse, persuadée qu'une petite fille s'y développait. Elle se plaisait à ramasser les fleurs de cette nature sauvage qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler celles de sa Lozère. De fortes bourrasques agitaient les buissons et les cheveux de la sorcière. le ciel promenait de gros nuages noirs qui se déplaçaient rapidement sous la puissance du vent violent.

L'Irlande offrait une variété de paysages sublimes : terres de montagnes désolées, étranges formations rocheuses, falaises vertigineuses découpées par la fureur de l'Atlantique, plages de sable, tourbières envahies par les fleurs, ou encore domaines magnifiquement arborés. La sorcière était tombée amoureuse de cette île mystérieuse.

Après leurs épousailles, le Prince Noir l'avait emmenée dans son Manoir, situé près du rivage, au nord du comté d'Antrim comme il le lui avait promis au début de leur liaison. C'était une élégante bâtisse en pierre possédant six tours, bien entretenue depuis des siècles par les elfes de la famille Prince, où ils passaient maintenant des jours heureux, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et à l'écart des importuns. Certes, ils recevaient des visites, celles d'amis comme Minerva ou Albus, et de membres de leur famille, mais la plupart du temps ils vivaient en autarcie dans leur immense propriété verdoyante.

Severus possédait un magnifique laboratoire dans les sous-sols du château, et tous deux passaient de longues heures à concocter des potions, c'était devenu une véritable passion pour la jeune femme. Elle était une épouse comblée auprès de son sombre seigneur qui continuait à faire vibrer son corps et son coeur. Leur passion était si véhémente que cela effrayait parfois Hermione. Dumbledore se plaisait à leur rappeler qu'ils étaient des _âmes soeurs_, et que rien ni personne ne pouvait briser le lien qui existait entre eux avant même leur naissance, qui fut renforcé par l'offrande de sa virginité au Prince Noir et par leur Union magique.

La jeune femme en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une voix enfantine :

"Maman, maman, regarde ce que z'ai cueilli pour toi ! Plein de zolies fleurs !"

Hermione sentit son coeur fondre à la vue de son garçon, haut comme trois pommes, maintenant âgé de quatre ans, qui courait vers elle les bras chargé de fleurs. Il avait la bouche, les cheveux noirs de jais et la couleur des yeux de son père, mais la forme de ceux de sa mère ainsi que son nez. Quand il fut à une dizaine de pas, l'enfant s'arrêta, ferma ses yeux et murmura doucement un enchantement. Aussitôt, toutes les fleurs qu'il avait apportées s'envolèrent lentement dans les airs en tourbillonnant, se dirigèrent vers la sorcière en formant une ronde animée et bigarrée autour de son visage quelques secondes, puis se posèrent avec légèreté entre ses mains, formant un superbe bouquet de fleurs sauvages : ajoncs, rhododendrons, trolles, orchidées papillons, etc.

"Oh Tristan, mon petit coeur, tu es absolument merveilleux ! "

Le ton enthousiaste montrait toute l'admiration que portait la mère pour son enfant et ses prouesses surnaturelles. Elle savait qu'il avait sauvé leur vie à tous deux lors de la Bataille Finale, en les protégeant d'un bouclier magique d'une rare puissance ; il promettait d'être un mage fort redoutable. Le petit garçon se jeta dans les jambes de sa mère, s'agrippant à sa robe bleue en s'écriant :

"Maman, ze t'aime tellement !"

Hermione allait prendre Tristan dans ses bras pour l'embrasser quand elle aperçut une longue silhouette noire s'avancer sur le sentier avec une besace remplie non pas de plantes purement décoratives mais de celles utiles pour la confection de potions magiques, comme la Potion Tue-Loup qui leur était commandée par le Conseil des Sorciers. Le coeur de la sorcière se mit aussitôt à battre la chamade en apercevant son époux. ils se regardèrent, une flamme brûlant au fond de leurs yeux. L'enfant tira sur la robe pour ramener l'attention de sa mère sur lui. Alors la jeune femme brisa l'interaction visuelle, posa délicatement le bouquet sur l'herbe, puis se pencha pour prendre son fils et le serrer contre sa poitrine, bécotant sa jolie frimousse. Severus esquissa un sourire devant le charmant tableau des deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et bientôt un troisième...

Quand Tristan naquit, ce fut l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Non seulement Hermione lui avait fait offrande d'un enfant, mais en plus il était de sexe mâle, permettant la continuité de sa lignée. Il aurait voulu donner un autre prénom à son fils, mais il avait eu la mauvaise idée d'offrir à la sorcière peu de temps avant la naissance du drôle un exemplaire de _"Tristan et Yseult", _ et elle avait craqué pour ce prénom peu usuel...

_**"Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle veuille appeler notre fille Yseult, quelle horreur ! Mais je ne cèderai point cette fois-ci..."**_

Il posa momentanément son sac par terre, attrapa doucement son garçon et l'installa sur ses épaules, provoquant la joie de l'enfant. Ensuite, il fit suivre par un sort informulé le bouquet et sa besace dans les airs. Puis il entoura d'un bras la taille épaissie de son épouse et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois à pas lents vers leur demeure.

.

_Saint-D..., Hérault, le deux août de l'An de Grâce 2015_

.

.

Vraies ou fausses réalités historiques :

**Vrai** :

\- _Le Prince Noir_ : c'était le surnom d'un prince anglais Edouard de Woodstock, fils aîné d'Édouard III d'Angleterre et de Philippa de Hainaut, dont les troupes d'anciens soldats ont écumé les campagnes françaises en particulier le Languedoc, pendant et après la Guerre de Cent Ans (= Les Grandes Compagnies ou Routiers), pillant, brûlant, violant, tuant... Je ne l'ai découvert qu'après avoir commencé à écrire la fic... Bizarre ^^

\- _Guy de La Panouse_ : Comte du Gévaudan et évêque de Mende de 1443 à 1468. Il sera nommé archevêque de Damas.

\- Le Château de Châteauneuf de Randon : il n'en reste de nos jours que _La Tour des Anglais._ Il est plus proche du village que ce qui est décrit dans la fic.

\- _La Peste Noire_ : la plus terrible épidémie eut lieu en 1348, décimant la moitié de la population européenne. Mais régulièrement, des crises se produisirent tous les six à treize ans, dont une en 1459.

Tous les lieux sont réels. Seul _Bois Sans Feuilles_, qui est un hameau à l'heure actuelle, j'en ai fait un bois au Moyen Age...

**Faux** :

Hormis les personnages de _"Harry Potter" _qui sont la propriété exclusive de JKR, ceux de cette fic sont issus simplement de mon imagination... (Blandine, Dame Gertrude, le Père Anselme,...)

.

_Merci encore à tous !_

_._

_Rajout le 14 août de l'An de Grâce 2015 : _pour ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire, je vais en écrire la suite avec pour héros le fils d'Hermione et Severus...

.

NB : merci également à CM, Nyxie Estrella, MauraneSnape et Eiko-nee, et tous les lecteurs qui lisent et apprécient cette fic...

**Bien que cette histoire soit terminée, les commentaires sont toujours _très_ appréciés ^^, quelques mots suffisent pour égayer ma journée...**


End file.
